The Twin Application
by pixelnerd
Summary: Sheldon apparently is having a few family members over. But when the gang finds out who they really are, what chaos follows? And how will this affect Amy? Mainly Shamy, canon ships, kinda AU and a bit OOC, but still keeping some elements! I'd love some feedback, the simplest follow or favorite keeps me happy!
1. Chapter 1

_3 months earlier…_

"Sheldon, what are you doing?" asked a very annoyed Leonard Hofstadter. It was a lonely night, which was normal for a Saturday, except Sheldon had been asking questions about driving after doing laundry, which was very suspicious, considering that he couldn't even drive a computer simulation. All he wanted to do was to watch TV and sit on the couch, but ye he was being bombarded with question after question about gas pedals and steering wheels and safety bags. Finally he had enough.

"Why are you asking me these things, Sheldon?" Leonard said, reaching for his water bottle.

"I want to learn how to drive,"Sheldon said seriously.

Leonard dropped the water bottle he was about to drink from, causing a puddle on the floor below.

"Drive!? Seriously, what are you thinking?"

"And on this topic as well, can you move out?"

What, move out? What was he thinking, it'd better be good. After all, there never would be a reason for Sheldon to move out. He always thought he was sort of like a man-child, always needing his parents for everything. _Or so he thought._

"Why?" Leonard asked, even more annoyed before, the water on the ground a factor of it.

"Well, two of my family members are coming here, and since they have no permanent establishment to live upon, I decided for them to move in with us. Don't worry, they are of my liking, and they only live north of here, particularly, San Francisco."

"Wait, back up. Did you say _two?_"

"Please Leonard, they both are only ten! Do you want to strand two youths on a street?"

"Ten year- wait, why do you want two ten year-old children to live here?"

"They are very close to me, and I care much for them. Plus, George has been living with them for a long time. You know, he has a statement which I think you'd understand. He said specifically, 'Every girl I get thinks I got a wife when they see them.' I thought I'd relieve him of taking care of them."

"I don't think so. Tell me the truth. You wouldn't even let Missy date us before, so there must be a way better explain why you're letting some ten year-old kids run around here.

All of a sudden, Sheldon's eye started twitching. He instantly slapped his hand over it.

"Sheldon?"

"That I cannot tell you."

He was already fed up with this conversation."Fine," he said. "Then let's go back to the main reason you're asking questions. Why do you want to drive?"

"For the same reason."

And Sheldon finally got up from his spot to get some paper towels. "Next time, try not to spill your water," Sheldon said.

The next morning, Sheldon was gone. Apparently, Leonard had fallen asleep on the couch and the credits for _Star Wars _was long gone. He suddenly felt a vibration in his pocket. _I'm going to learn how to drive. –S_

* * *

_3 months later…_

"Okay, who was the wack-a-doodle who gave the wack-a-doodle a driving license!?"

Just then, a very shocked Penny came through the door of 4A. She was mostly focused on Sheldon who was looking a bit scared at his desk.

"Show her your driver's license, Sheldon," Leonard commanded.

In an instant, Sheldon pulled out his wallet and showed it to her like he was afraid his hand would be bitten off. Inside was Sheldon's picture, thankfully, not smiling, and next to it was his name.

Penny was now looking at the two men in the room. Then, her face turned into a wide smile and turned to the man holding the wallet. "I'm so proud of you!" she yelled.

"Now, please stop pestering me, I am obviously tired of your jibber-jabber." Out of nowhere, Sheldon's face looked a bit tired. "Sorry," Penny apologized, although here face didn't show it. Instead it was now in an even bigger smile, mimicking Cheshire cat. "It's Monday," She spoke. "Everyone's gonna be here!"

"No." Sheldon knew what she was going to do. She would start blabbering and talk about how he finally got a driver's license. Then he remembered something.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Leonard told me!"

"Fine then." Sheldon turned to Leonard. "As punishment, you shall drive me to the car dealer."

"But you can drive!"

"_Punishment."_

"You don't have the money for a car."

"Actually, I've been saving. 2013 Pilot."

"Why do you need an SUV?"

"Remember the two children I talked about?"

Penny then started staring at Sheldon once again.

"You're bringing children? So, that's why Leonard asked to move in!"

Sheldon continued to ignore Penny.

"Well, they have a lot of stuff to bring in. Especially their luggage."

"Fine. It's still early. How much money do you have for a Pilot?"

"Leonard, we're physicists. I have forty-thousand."

Leonard and Penny's jaws literally dropped.

"Can I have the extra?" the two asked.

"Yes, just let me get the dang car!"

In an instant, Leonard got his keys. "Let's go before everyone else comes."

"I'll stay here," Penny volunteered. "Just in case they come."

Soon the two men walked out the door.

* * *

_6 hours later…_

An exhausted Leonard and Sheldon suddenly came through the apartment door. Apparently, Penny was with Amy and Raj, getting the table cleaned up. Apparently the food was already there.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Penny asked.

"Apparently, there were two cars blocking the way. The dealers had to move the cars like one of those puzzles were you have to get the block out," Leonard replied.

"Wait, you're getting a new car?" Amy asked. "Yeah, what about your old car?" Raj added.

Then everyone heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Leonard said.

He opened it, and there was Howard and Bernadette. "Sorry we're so late," Bernadette apologized. "His mom had to get a bath." Everyone stepped back from Howard. "Don't worry," Howard informed. "I took a shower in the guest bathroom." In an instant, the other five sighed in relief.

Soon, Sheldon and Leonard started putting their jackets away, but as they did, Howard started narrowing his eyes at Sheldon. "Sheldon," Howard asked, "Why are you jingling?"

Sheldon then started smirking and put his hand into the pocket of his pants. Out, he pulled a pair of keys.

"Why do you have Leonard's keys?" Howard said.

"Those aren't mine," Leonard interjected.

"Then, Penny's."

'Nope, not mine."

Then, everyone turned and looked at Sheldon, who still was holding the key and smirking slightly. Leonard and Penny looked like proud parents.

"WHEN DID YOU LEARN HOW TO DRIVE!?" Everyone yelled. Sheldon still had the keys hanging in the air, but was now cringing at how loud they were.

"He started three months ago," Leonard spoke, obviously substituting for Sheldon's voce, since it probably was gone.

"THREE MONTHS AGO!?" they all chorused.

Sheldon squeaked in fright, trying to say 'yes'.

"Our little Shelly's all grown up!" Penny cheered. "Thought you'd know."

Then Amy and Bernadette were smiling slightly, while Howard and Raj were congratulating him. "You're now a young man," Howard teased. Sheldon just shot back a look.

"Wait, why did you want to drive though?" Bernadette asked.

Sheldon instantly looked down at his feet. Leonard was raising an eyebrow at Penny, who was giving an 'I-don't-know-maybe-not' look. Leonard then looked at Sheldon, as if waiting for approval. Sheldon looked up and nodded.

"Sheldon's having 2 family members live with him, they're both ten."

Raj just looked at Sheldon and Amy. "Is this another experiment, and you got Penny and Leonard on it?"

"No, I didn't know any of this."

Leonard then started realizing something. "Why are they ten, are they George's kids?"

Sheldon shook his head. He still was looking at the floor. "No, he doesn't have any children."

"But Missy had only child, right?" Amy added.

Sheldon nodded.

"Cousin?"

"No."

Everyone looked at Sheldon dumbfounded.

Finally, Howard broke the silence. "Halo, anyone?"

In an instant everyone except Sheldon got at the front of the TV. Finally, after the boys were gone, Penny asked, "My apartment?"

Bernadette nodded, but Amy stayed seated. "Hold on, okay? I'll come later." The two girls nodded, and left. Then, Amy took Sheldon's arm and took him to his bedroom to speak privately. She sat Sheldon down on the bed. "Are you okay, Sheldon?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Sheldon replied.

"You don't look like it. Don't worry, you can tell me."

Sheldon just gazed away. "It's nothing."

Amy just smiled at how shy he could be. "Well, just ask if you need me. I'll be at Penny's."

Amy then rose up from the bed. "See ya," she said. She exited through the doorway, leaving Sheldon alone. He thought about how if they knew, how they would react. _I can't let them know._

Then finally when he was ready, he went back to the living room. Apparently, they were playing Halo 3.

"Did Amy let you Farrah her Fowler? Or did Amy Lee your Cooper?" Howard teased yet again. He still was facing the TV screen. "C'mon, we need a fourth player!"

And with that, Sheldon grabbed the last controller. "Hey, where'd my energy sword go?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are you back so soon, Amy? Didn't you give Dr. Whack-a-doodle a little goodbye kiss?"

"Oh stop it, Penny. Amy said it was only on their dates! Unless…"

Amy sighed as she entered 4B. "Why do you guys seem so drunk?"

Bernadette giggled in response. "We're only on the first glass!"

She sighed and at down next to the two girls on the couch. "Looks like you guys took the vodka instead of the wine," she joked.

Penny just smiled. "Actually, I could do that. Vodka kinda looks like white wine…" Then she started frowning. "But why does Sheldon want some kids in his house?"

Amy just sighed in defeat. "Yeah, I know. He obviously doesn't want to talk about it."

"And usually he's like a CD on repeat. It's the same voice, only saying something different."

Bernadette raised an eyebrow. "Wait," she said. "We know that those kids aren't his brother's, or Missy's, and not any cousins'…"

"That leaves either an aunt or uncle's-"

"Or the man Sheldon's mom is dating had really young kids…"

"Or…"

The two girls suddenly looked at Bernadette. "Or?" they asked. "What 'or'?"

Bernadette just swallowed a bit of wine. "Or Sheldon had some pretty frickin' young siblings."

The three girls just giggled. "That is really far-fetched," Penny added.

"How did we start talking about my boyfriend?" Amy asked.

"I dunno," Penny replied. "C'mon, what about…"

The night just went on with the girls, giggling, drinking, and smiling.

* * *

"Sheldon, go to the right! We might win this!"

"No! Raj, retreat! Retreat!"

The four men were apparently in an intense battle. There were screams and shouts, with the occasional cries.

"YEUUUUSSSS!"  
"NOOOOOO!"

Sheldon and Leonard were high-fiving, while Howard was trying to comfort a crying Raj in his arms. "Ooh, who did it now chumps? Who did it, who did it?" Leonard was cheering. "Beats all your 'yo mama' jokes this whole night, huh," Sheldon said to Raj and Howard. "Live long and suck it!"

"That's what she said," Howard said to Raj, to cheer him up, like his dirty jokes were actually funny.

"Not to you," Sheldon said. Everyone turned to Sheldon.

"First you're driving, now you're saying jokes, Shelly's a man!" Leonard cheered.

Then, the three girls came busting through 4A's door. Or rather, as best as they could while drunk. Amy was the most sober, but she still was slightly intoxicated.

"Sup, King of the Nerds!" Penny giggled. Then, she ran to Leonard and kissed him.

"C'mon, Howie, we need to go home," Bernadette slurred. Howard just smiled." Hey Raj, need a lift?" "Yes, please."

Amy was at the doorway. Apparently she was giggling at the drunken scene. Then, Sheldon walked to her. "You are in no condition to drive, little lady," he said. Amy just giggled in response. "Little lady," she mused.

"You know what, I'll drive you home, how 'bout that?" Sheldon asked. "I think you should," Leonard said, trying to dodge Penny's wet smooches. "They are waay too drunk."

Sheldon grabbed his jacket and keys. "C'mon, Amy."

Soon, the couple walked through the door.

* * *

As Sheldon went to the parking lot, he realized something. "Give me your keys," Sheldon said to Amy.

Amy just did a drunken smile and plopped them in Sheldon's outstretched hand. "I never thought you'd drive me home," she said while going into the passenger seat.

Sheldon turned on the ignition, and started backing up. "Well," he replied. "Now I am."

The trip home was quiet, except for the occasional mutter from Amy, commenting on how pretty the street lights were. After a few minutes, the car stopped. "Here we are," Sheldon said, breaking the silence. "Home."

Sheldon got out of the car, and started going to Amy's side of the car. He then opened the door. "Thanks Sheldon," Amy commented. "Wait, where's my apartment?"

Sheldon sighed. Now he had to help her to her own house. So, he got Amy from the seat. "I'll help you."

Soon, they were at Amy's door, with the golden _314_ on it. He decided since he had the keys, to open the door. Plus, she probably is too drunk to put the key in. Soon, with a twist, the door was unlocked. "Thanks!" Amy said happily. Then, she pecked him on the cheek. "You're the best boyfriend ever!" she added. But then she started frowning. "But now you don't have a car to drive back home." Sheldon was about to say he could walk it, but then he noticed the heavy rain outside of the building. He sighed. "Fine," he regretted. "Since I forgot my car, I'll stay here until the rain stops. Then, I will walk it."

"Yay!" she screamed. She then proceeded to kiss Sheldon again, but this time on the lips.

"You really are drunk, aren't you?" Sheldon added. Amy stuck out her tongue in response. "I'm super okaaay, Mr. Prince Charming. Get it? 'Cause I'm a princess!"

Sheldon entered the doorway with a drunk Amy Farrah Fowler wrapped around him. "Do you want anything before bed?" he asked.

"I only want you," she stated simply. Sheldon stopped dragging Amy. "Me?" he repeated.

"Yes, you, you and you only, genius!" That was the first time she had ever insulted Sheldon for being a genius.

He rolled his eyes mentally, then started dragging Amy to her bedroom again. "Go to sleep now, you obviously have your mind too fogged up to work properly."

"Can you give me a kiss, Prince Charming?"

Sheldon just looked at her while he laid her on top of the bed. "You already gave me two kisses," he defended. "That's enough for one night."

"But those were from me," she giggled. "You haven't given _me_ one."

In frustration, he gave up. "Fine. But if I do, will you go to sleep?"

Amy nodded happily. So, Sheldon leaned in and kissed her on the lips. when he pulled back, she was smiling. "Go to sleep," he said.

"Aww, I never want it to end!"

Sheldon realized that the rain had stopped outside. "I'm going."

"Bye, Prince Charming!"

Sheldon did his koala smile. "Bye Amy." And all she could here was the door close, and the occasional drip from the roof.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Now, this has a little backstory on the two OC's I'm bringing in. Also, I'm trying to get as many chapters out as I can because I really wat to go to the main stuff. I got a story outline and everything. So, you might see a few chapters at at time. So, enjoy!**

* * *

The first thing Amy noticed was the pounding headache she had in the morning. The second thing was that she saw a note next to her bedside table with a glass of water and two pills. The note read:

_I did the work for you of bringing you home. Also, there's some pain medication next to you with some water. Maybe next time you should restrict yourself from getting drunk._

_-Sheldon_

Amy smiled a bit, but her head pounded even more, so she groaned. She popped the medication in her mouth, and drunk some water. What happened last night? All she remembered was Sheldon being able to drive her home. And the kiss she gave hi- _wait what!? She KISSED him!?_ And he kissed her back! It's not even date night!

But all her thinking just made the headache more intense, so she laid back down into bed. _He kissed me,_ she thought. _He kissed me! And it wasn't date night!_

After a few moments of lying down, she finally looked at the clock._ 8:17,_ it read. _8:17!? I'm late!_ Soon, Amy got up and took a quick shower. Then, she took her skirt and shirt and layered it on. Finally, she took her cardigan and topped it off. _My clip!_ She combed her hair and put the pin on it. Finally, she double-checked. Apparently, the medication helped a lot, and luckily, the signs of her hangover were gone. Soon, she was off.

* * *

"Uh, sir?"

"Yes, Alex?"

"A colleague of Dr. Fowler's is asking if you know where she is."

Sheldon looked up from his laptop and stared at her. "She is experiencing a minor headache right now, she probably is at home," he replied.

Alex questioned Sheldon's look. "Why and how do you know that?"

He sighed. "Slight hangover."

"Thank you sir, I will tell her colleague."

As she ran out of the room, Sheldon couldn't help but worry at where Amy could be right now. But then he realized he forgot something. _They're coming! _He couldn't wait for them to come, but yet he was scared. Would they be fine with living with him? Of course they would. He cared for them so much, ever since they were little, in fact, he cared for them as much as he cared for Amy's well-being. And to think it was only two weeks away! _W-wait, two weeks!? _All of a sudden, Sheldon fell out of his chair just as Leonard walked in.

"Hey, Shel- oh my god!"

"Ow," Sheldon groaned. "Hello, Leonard."

Leonard extended his arm out to him. "Lemme help ya."

Sheldon gratefully took his hand, but immediately took out a bottle of hand sanitizer. Leonard just rolled his eyes.

"Sheldon?"

"Yes?"

"I know this isn't the time, but, when do the kids move in?"

"Two weeks."

Leonard looked at Sheldon. "Two weeks!?"

"Yes." Then Sheldon widened his eyes. "Their stuff is coming in today!"

"What?"

"They're going to have some boxes come in with their stuff. They know the elevator doesn't work, so instead of a giant box, they'll have lots of small and medium ones."

"I thought the SUV was enough!"

"That was for the part when they come. They do have to use clothes. What about their luggage?"

Leonard paused. "Alright," he said. "Don't worry; most of my stuff is in Penny's so we're good."

Sheldon had a koala smile. "Thank you, Leonard."

Leonard just smiled back. "Anything for a friend. Even if they annoy you sometimes."

* * *

Amy was panting when she reached the lab. "Jesonah!" she called to a colleague.

"Amy!" Jesonah said. "I thought you had a hangover."

"Oh, I did," she confirmed. "Wait, how did you know?"

"Oh, your _boyfriend_ told me," Jesonah teased. "Or, Alex did, mostly."

She smiled. "Well, he does care for me."

"Wow, you look like you didn't have a hangover at all!"

Amy shrugged. "Miracle."

As she put her lab coat on, she noticed Jesonah stopped smiling, but instead was frowning. Amy raised an eyebrow at her. "What's the matter?" she asked.

Jesonah looked at Amy. "Alex apparently heard Cooper and Hofstadter talking about someone moving in with them."

Amy looked back at her. "Sheldon's letting his family members move in with him."

Jesonah just scoffed. "Why can't they just buy their own house?"

"They're both ten."

She stopped dissecting the brain she had and stared at Amy in disbelief. "Ten!?" she nearly screamed.

"Shhh!" Amy said through her teeth. "I know. He's gonna live with two ten year-olds."

Jesonah just shrugged. "Let's just go back to dissecting and cutting. We have some tumors to find!"

* * *

Sheldon was not put at ease when he realized it was only so close. What was once clear number and diagrams were now colorful blurs and blobs. _2 weeks left, and he couldn't notice?_ He finally was relieved when he could go out of his office, which was feeling more like a prison every moment.

When he walked back to the parking lot, he couldn't help but become proud of his new Pilot in his parking spot. Apparently, it had gotten some amazing reviews online, and he couldn't be more happier than to say he owned one. But as he was thinking about the nice shine blackish-gray paint of the car, and its amazing storage capacity, he didn't realize someone had walked up behind him until he heard their voice.

"Hewwo, Coowper."

Sheldon turned around to see a smirking Barry Kripke. "Hello, Kripke," he replied.

"That youw're cawr? Ah, a Piwot. Nice choice."

Sheldon couldn't help but heat up a bit. "Yes, it is my car," he said. "Got it for thirty-five thousand, much over your payload."

Now Sheldon couldn't help but smirk at the now open-mouthed Kripke.

"W-wew," said a stuttering Kirpke,"Why wouwd you need a carw fowr?"

"Simple," Sheldon said. "Someone is moving with me. Or, _two_ someones, to be exact."

"And, whats's the point of the car?"

"They bring a lot of stuff with them. Usually it's something like paints or skateboards or guitars. Sometimes the occasional dry ice, but other than that, they have a lot of hobbies."

But while Sheldon was bragging about his car to Kripke, Amy was outside, and she heard the whole conversation. _Who likes paint, skateboards, guitars, and dry ice?_ She decided to listen in more by pretending to read a book behind the building, which was pretty cheesy, but it was her only plan.

"Hey, Coowper!"

"Yes?"

"Why awre you wetting some ten year-owds in youwr houwse?"

Amy furrowed her brow. _Did someone hear Jesonah and I talk?_

Sheldon stopped dead in his tracks. "How did you know?"

Kripke smirked. "Apparently, thewre's a wumor awound campus that Leonard's moving in with his girlfwend because you have some kids coming. And, guessing by youwr reaction, the wumors awre twue. Coopewr wants some useless kids in his house." Amy could visibly see Sheldon heat up.

"Yes. The rumors are true. But at least I have a heart to let them live with me, unlike you, who'd rather abandon them in San Francisco with nothing but scraps like their mother!"

Amy and Kripke were so suprised by Sheldon's unexpected burst that they both nearly didn't catch the last part. But as soon as they processed on what they had heard, their eyes widened.

"Their mom abandoned them?" Kripke asked. Sheldon realized he was trapped.

"Yes," Sheldon said. "When they were only two because she was a drug addict. The next day, she died of an overdose. She used to love them, but she had an abusive boyfriend. The only thing she left them was their favorite toys and a picture each for them, with them in it with her, before the addiction grew." Sheldon was staring down at his feet.

"I'm sowwy," Kripke said slowly. "I guess I shouldn't be a jewrk. So that's why youw're taking them. But whewre have they been wiving the whowe time?"

"My brother's," he stated. "We found then at my brother's doorstep in San Francisco with a note. It said their full names on it, and their birth certificates. Apparently, she changed their names legally to mines exactly. She found our family, and I had the cleanest record, so they have my name. But, she couldn't find where I lived, so instead my brother called me and said they were mine. I took visits to them ever since. But the sad thing is, they never got to really know their mom. All they ever really knew was how she looked because of the picture she left them."

Kripke smiled. "Weww, that's weawwy nice of you."

Sheldon's koala face appeared. "Ever since then, I've tried making their lives better by spending time with them. Time that they lost with their mom. They reminded me of me and my siblings when we were young. Our father was an alcoholic after all. I guess that's why I felt so much of a connection between us." They both went silent.

Kripke's smile turned bigger. "Well, I hope they enjoy living with you." Sheldon beamed.

"Well, see you tomorrow Kripke." Sheldon hopped into his car and drove into reverse, getting out of the parking lot.

Amy finally came out, seeing Kripke with a smile on his face. So, she went into her car and drove off home, thinking about what she had just heard. It really was a sad story. But a touching one at that.


	4. Chapter 4

"LEONARD? PENNY? COME DOWN HERE, I NEED HELP!"

The couple ran down the stairs as soon as they heard Sheldon's voice down below. "Sheldon?"

Apparently, the physicist was carrying a bunch of boxes labeled 'Ace', 'Luke', or 'Both'. "Help," he panted. "This is all Ace and Luke's items. I need you to carry them to Leonard's room so I can unpack them!"

The floor easily was more of a sea of boxes more than anything, so in a matter of seconds, each had either two or three of them in their arms. "They're names are Ace and Luke?" Leonard asked on the way up.

"Yes, Ace and Lucas Cooper," Sheldon replied.

"Wait," Penny said. "Is Ace a girl or a boy?"

"Depending on the situation," Sheldon started, "Usually it is gender mutual. However, in this scenario, she is a girl."

"Wow, she must be pretty badass to have a name like that."

"C'mon, I'd hate to break the bonding between you guys, but the guys are coming here tonight. Didn't you want to finish this, Sheldon?"

Hours seemed to pass by after the few boxes were carried upstairs. Finally, Leonard put the last box inside his old room.

"And, we are done!" he exclaimed. He could hear Sheldon and Penny collapse into the sofa from exhaustion.

"We really should take some showers, now," Penny suggested. "We're sweating like pigs."

"I agree with Penny, Leonard. Who knew she actually cared about her hygiene?" Penny gave Sheldon a sharp look, which instantly shut him up.

She got up and went to the door. "Well, see ya tonight," she said. "Bye," the other two waved. Soon, the door shut.

"I guess we shouldn't unpack their stuff yet," Sheldon pointed out. "It's nearly 5."

Soon, the two showered and changed from their sweaty clothes, and ordered some food on the phone, which took nearly a full hour, surprisingly. Then, Amy and Penny showed up. "Hi, Sheldon, hi Leonard," the two girls said in unison.

"Hello," the two others replied. As Penny ran up to kiss Leonard, Amy walked to Sheldon. "I need to talk to you. Privately."

Soon they entered Sheldon's bedroom. "What's this all about?" he asked when sitting on the bed.

"I heard what you said to Kripke today." Sheldon instantly paled slightly.

"So," he breathed. "You know what they've been through."

"Yeah." There was an awkward silence.

"Look, I just wanted to tell you Sheldon, that I thought it was sweet of you to take care of them. And also, I wanted to ask who their names were, you always call them 'kids', or 'ten year-olds'."

Sheldon's koala face reappeared. "Ace and Lucas Cooper. Ace is a girl by the way, Penny asked me that earlier."

Amy looked puzzled at him. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because I can't wait for them to come here. Now, enough of this silly chit-chat. Let's go back outside."

As soon as Amy and Sheldon exited, they found that Leonard was getting the food from the delivery man at the door. Penny was checking her phone.

"Hey guys, food's here," Leonard announced. Soon everyone was at their seating spots. They then heard the knocks on the door. Leonard opened it, to reveal the last three missing from the group. "Hi, guys," Raj said. A series of 'hey' and 'hi' was heard.

"Hey guys," Bernadette said once they started eating, "Why does it smell like cardboard?"

"Ace and Luke's stuff came in today," Penny answered. "Who's Ace and Luke?" Bernadette asked.

"The girl and boy that's coming."

"On that topic-," Raj piped up. "-When are they coming?"

"Two weeks," Sheldon said.

"Well, that's great," Howard commented. Bernadette hit him. "Ow!" he yelled.

"This is probably great for Sheldon, and you're saying it like it's a bad thing!"

"Sorry…"

Sheldon's phone started ringing all of a sudden. "Excuse me," he said. He then went outside the door into the hallway. Then, moments later, they heard a yell coming from there.

"ONE WEEK!? WHY? REALLY, YOU COULD'VE WARNED ME EARLIER! LAST MINUTE? HONESTLY, DO YOU KNOW?"

Sheldon came bursting through the door, but instead of a really pissed-off face the gang was expecting, he had an especially boyish koala smile. "Leonard!" he nearly screamed. "Scratch that, they're coming a week earlier!" He was now to the point that he was bouncing around.

"Whoa, calm down Sheldon! Did you say they're coming a week earlier?"

"YES!"

Not anyone had ever seen Sheldon so happy before, which made them smile. Somehow, his boyish personality made the scene even sweeter. But, Sheldon wasn't the only one jumping for joy.

* * *

"Ace? Come one, we're going to fall behind schedule!"

"Don't worry, Luke. I'm okay!"

"Really? You know now that we depart in less than a week now! We have to make sure this goes all smooth! After all, we are moving in with Sheldon!"

As Ace put the last of the shirts she was bringing with her in her black luggage case, Luke entered the room. "We still have to double check everything, you know!" he said.

"Do you think he's ready?" she asked.

"Of course he is! He's Sheldon Cooper for crying out loud!" Ace couldn't help but smile at her brother's words.

"You're right. But can you imagine, him finally getting a girlfriend?"

"Yes, and yet everyone doubted him. I hope she is like the picture he sent us of her."

"And I hope she loves neurobiology!" Luke just rolled his eyes. "Of course she would say that," he muttered.

"Really? I'm your twin, and I do have Vulcan hearing."

"Well, I guess neurobiology is nice. If you like blood."

"And brains! I do like brains!"

"Well, I like String Theory, so that just is equal as so."

"Should I bring the letters he sent us from before?"

"Ugh. Fine. You can."

"Yay!"

"But only if you have enough space."

She rolled her eyes. "You are just like dad." Luke smirked. "Then let's hope you like two of us."


	5. Chapter 5

_2 days before they come…_

"Sheldon? Wake up buddy, you overslept."

"Uggghhhh?"

"Don't worry, it's Saturday."

"SATURDAY!?"

Sheldon woke up with a great start. Having to push over your best friend just to wake up was one thing. Waking up at 9 o'clock was another.

"I just wanted to tell you that apparently there's no paintball today due to a leak in one of the pipes that were for the sinks to wash up. It flooded the whole playing area, so now it's just a field of mud."

"Yeah, I am not, as you call it, 'freaking out' because of paintball. It's because it's only until Monday they come!"

Leonard smiled at how Sheldon was worrying about the two kids who were coming. "Don't worry, we set up the whole room, remember? Howard even got to test out a new bionic arm he was developing to help build all the furniture! Remember?"

"Yes, I do remember now. You don't have to stay here anymore."

"Well, bye buddy."

"Leonard, don't call me 'buddy'."

Leonard laughed. "Well, see ya Sheldon."

Soon, Leonard closed the door behind him and Sheldon immediately got out of bed and got his clothes ready for a shower. He took his Saturday clothes and put it on his bed, waiting for him. He went to the bathroom, and started turning the water on. After his regular timed shower session had ended, he went back to his bedroom. Once his Justice League shirt was slipped on and his brown slacks were fitted, he finally put his shoes on. After all, he didn't want to get stabbed in the foot by some strange substance on the floor.

But when Sheldon exited the bedroom once again, instead of going straight to his desk, he went into the room of which would soon be Luke and Ace's. He was greeted by the room apparently split in half with duct tape. On one side, there was Assassin's Creed Collector's Edition for each game on its own respective shelves. There also was a mahogany chest embellished in gold decoration in front of a white one-person bed, with a red Assassin's symbol. Apparently, the side opened to reveal the collection of video games, and of course, the AC series was placed in the middle. On the other side, there were pictures of Batman on the walls. Also, there were some good-size statues of Batman: Arkham Asylum and the Joker, of course. And to top it off, apparently there were fake wanted signs for each villain in the video game series. It repeated the one-person bed, but this time, it was a dark blue, the closest to black for a bed as Sheldon could get.

He imagined Ace in her favorite assassin's costume, running around and taking her replica hidden blades in the chest. He also thought about Luke, who'd probably wear his favorite Batman cap with a little cape on it, playing with his beloved Batman jacket that had the little blades poking out the sleeves just like the real thing. But, he hoped most that they would like it here. This worried him a lot.

* * *

_1 day before they come…_

"Ace! Triple check!"

"Did that three times already. You?"

"Dang. I only checked eight times."

"Then check again!"

"Okay! We have to make sure we don't leave _anything._"

"Wait, my assassin hood!"

"Don't worry, I put it in mines because you didn't have enough space."

"Oh, thank you Luke!"

"Welcome."

Just then, a deeper voice came from the doorway of the room. "What are you guys doing?"

"George, can you make sure we didn't leave anything?" Luke asked.

"Sure can do, Luke."

"Thank you!"

"Anything for a Cooper." Then, George left.

"I can't wait!" Luke said.

"Can you believe it; he actually is taking a day off just to pick us up! And, he even bragged that he's gonna come in a new SUV!" Ace screamed. Luke just raised an eyebrow.

"This is really the best graduation present ever. Us, two super-geniuses, who just graduated college, get to live with Dr. Sheldon Cooper, M.A, M.S, B.S, Ph.D.!" Now it was Ace's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Don't use up all that eidetic memory of yours, dude."

"Well, I think it's important."

* * *

_Today. It's here. They're coming._

Sheldon was ready to drive from Pasadena to San Francisco. He knew it. The thought of seeing then again, it just excited him! He hoped that the gang would accept them into the circle. But he just loved the thought of seeing them again, after so long, put a smile on his face.

"Well, bye Sheldon. See you later today."

"Thanks, Leonard."

"Wait, do you have money for the toll bridges?"

"Yes, I do."

"License?"

"Yes."

"Keys?"

Sheldon held them up.

"It's raining. Well, good luck."

* * *

_Ding dong._

George opened the door. Just standing right in front of him was his smaller brother, with his tan-on-tan jacket, and messenger bag. "Hey, Shelly."

"Hello, George."

Then a voice called out from inside the house. "George, who was that?" Out revealed a girl, with a denim vest with buttons and iron-on patches all over it, over a white hoodie with its hood particularly shaped to resemble an eagle's beak (probably custom tailored to look like an assassin's hood, of course). She was wearing very loose jeans, which were folded up slightly, and some red Converse sneakers. On top of her head was a red beanie over her braid, and black with, of course, red trim, headphones, apparently wireless because there were no wires at all, yet music pumped through them. But what caught Sheldon's attention were the blue eyes she had, exactly like his.

The girl looked up at Sheldon, then her eyes widened in disbelief. "Sheldon?" she asked.

Sheldon smiled slightly. "Hi, Ace."

"Luke?" Ace called. Out popped a boy, similar to her, except in what he was sporting. He wore a short-sleeved red shirt with a dinosaur on it. His jeans were much more fitted and neat, and instead of any hat of sorts, his hair was combed slightly to the side, yet wasn't as boyish-looking as Sheldon's. Plus, his sneakers were black instead, and were much neater.

"Yeah-SHELDON?" the boy nearly yelled. He broke out into a full grin, and ran next to Ace to see him. Then, he started hugging Sheldon, which surprisingly, he accepted fully.

"C'mon, get your luggage, we're going home."

Ace then smiled. "George?"

"Yes?"

"We'll miss you."

"I'll miss ya both." George then proceeded to rub both their heads in a playful way.

"Bye George," Sheldon said. "Thanks for taking care of them for me."

"Anything for my little bro."

Sheldon led the two kids, who were dragging their bags in the cold rain, to the car. "Wow," Ace awed. "You do have an SUV!"

He put the bags in the back, and put the two in the backseats. "It will be a long trip," Sheldon warned. " I suggest doing something on the way." Ace pulled out the phone which her headphones were connected to. Luke just pulled out his ear buds from his pocket, and his phone too. "Music," the said in unison. Sheldon only smiled back in return, but this time, his smile was genuinely charming and sweet, even better than his koala face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Now that I have introduced the twins, we can finally go I=on with the show. Next few chapters I will try some more Shamy and explain Ace and Luke more, but we'll just see how it goes. :3 Bye!**

* * *

"Sheldon, you're back!"

The gang was already set around the table, with two extra chairs placed next to Leonard. Apparently, they had just started, because the food was just starting to get opened.

"Oh, hello Leonard. Uh, hold on a moment." Sheldon exited the apartment, but left the door wide open.

Soon, Sheldon came back, but this time, he had a guitar case, and apparently, a violin as well. He went into Ace and Luke's soon-to-be bedroom and placed the instruments there. Then he went back out. "Need help?" he called out into the stairway.

Then, two kids popped into the living room, carrying two regular-sized luggage bags. Sheldon appeared to be keeping the door open so they could enter. When the bags were inside, Sheldon took his hand off the door and closed it. "Thanks, Sheldon," the girl called.

"Everyone," Sheldon said. "This is Ace and Lucas." Everyone said either 'hi' or 'hello'. "You can call me Luke," Luke said. "Or Skywalker if you want to tease me."

Leonard smiled. "Nice Star Wars joke," He commented. "I'm Leonard Hofstadter, but you can just call me Leonard."

"Oh," Penny realized. "I'm Penny! I live across the hall from here. Leonard lives with me."

"And I am Amy Farrah Fowler, but you can call me Amy."

"I am Howard Wolowitz, and here is my wife Bernadette. But you can just call us by our first names."

"Rajesh Koothrapalli. But everyone just calls me Raj."

Ace grinned. "Cool, I don't have to call everyone by a last name. And they're adults!" Luke looked at Ace. "Sorry," she muttered. "By the way, you guys don't have to stop from saying swears in front of us. Seriously, the hobos in San Francisco didn't care if you were five or eighty-nine. They just did what they did." Everyone stared at her, like in a 'WTF-what-is-happening' way. "Ha!" Penny yelled, breaking the silence. "I knew she would be a badass!"

Soon, the three sat down around the table. "Here," Leonard said. "Sheldon left a note saying what type of food you liked from a Thai restaurant, so here."

"Thanks," they both told Leonard.

"So," Howard asked, "What school do you go to?"

"Actually, we don't go to school," Luke replied.

"So, you're home-schooled?"

"No. We just graduated college." Everyone stared at Luke.

"Uh, how old are you?" Bernadette asked.

"We're twins, so we're ten, but I'm seven minutes older than Ace."

Raj raised an eyebrow. "So, you're kid geniuses just like Sheldon used to be."

"Yes" the twins replied.

"Hey Sheldon-," Penny asked. "Aren't you jealous that they're younger than you when they graduated college?"

Sheldon just shook his head. "Nope. Not at all. In fact, I'm actually proud."

All heads turned to Sheldon except the twins. "You-you're not?" Penny repeated. "Is there a hidden Jelly Shelly in that big head of yours?"

"No. If I had a 'Jelly Shelly' right now, I'd have my eye twitching."

"He has a point," Leonard defended.

"Fine," Penny said. "But I know there's one."

After everyone finished eating, Howard got an idea. "Hey Ace, can you play some Assassin's Creed?" Ace just narrowed her eyes at Howard. "Why make me play a single player game when you could just make me play Halo?"

'You wear the hood of an assassin."

Sheldon and Luke's faces turned into, 'dude-you-made-the-wrong-choice' look when they heard those words. Everyone saw it.

Instead, Ace smirked. "But why let a child play a game made for an adult?"

"I want to test you; to see what true power you have hidden."

"How foolish you think of me to be so dumb-witted like you."

Everyone realized why the two Cooper boys were making those faces now.

"Very well then. Then let me rephrase this: You seem to have no potential. So in order to prove myself right of this, I want to see you fail."

Ace paused. "How do you seem so sure of yourself?"

Howard chuckled. "Again, you seem to have no potential. That is my reasoning."

"Looks can be deceiving."

Now it was just getting scary because Howard was walking around Ace in circles while she didn't even move her head the slightest.

"Why don't you put on your hood, then? Look like the hero, but turn out to be nothing but a mere traitor." Howard pulled her hoodie on her head, showing the lines and stitches worked into the fabric. "Looks can be deceiving, as you said."

"Since there is no use for you to keep on continuing like this, I will play along with your little game. What do you have in mind?"

Howard grinned. He then smacked an X-Box controller in the middle of Ace's hands. "I re-programmed Assassin's Creed 2 to have a PvP mode. Now, we have to fight to the death in the city of Venice."

Sheldon and Luke now had the 'you-picked-the-wrong-game' look now.

"Armor?"

"Altair's set of Armor."

"Weapon?"

"Altair's Sword."

"All max upgrades to all pouches including the UPlay extra-large storage capacity for the throwing knives?"

"Yes."

"Hidden blades?"

"Upgraded to max capacity, including the pistol. Plus, there are smoke bombs."

Ace smirked. "Bring it on."

All of a sudden, there were shouts from both of the nerds; apparently Sheldon and Luke basically predicted what had happened. The game went on for no more than thirty minutes. Ace managed to disappear into the rooftops even though Howard could see where she was at on her half of the screen. When she took out her pistol, he thought she was shooting a guard, but it was him.

"Weak game!" Ace teased! Howard looked horrified.

"We told you," The Cooper boys said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "It's in their looks," they chorused.

* * *

Soon, everyone had to leave. After Penny and Leonard left, Sheldon put the clothes from the bags earlier into some dressers in the rooms. Ace came back with a tank top shirt and sweatpants, while Luke had a complete sleepwear set. "Go to bed now, guys," Sheldon yawned. "Tomorrow I have to go to work-" Sheldon forgot. Work! Aww, he'd just think of something to fix it. He didn't have sufficient enough REM sleep to think yet. "We're going to bed," Ace called. "Night, Sheldon." Luke yawned deeply. "Goodnight Sheldon."

"Goodnight, guys. Have some sufficient REM cycles tomorrow." So, Sheldon went into his room and got under the covers. He turned the light off and closed his eyes. _I have to think of something, Cooper. It has to work!_


	7. Chapter 7

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

Sheldon opened his eyes and looked at the clock. Yup, it was on 6 o'clock.

He sat upright to try and wake up a bit more. After a while, his vision was back to normal and his eyes didn't close. He got up and got ready his Tuesday clothes. But while he was doing this, he was figuring out how to go to work, since he possibly couldn't leave the twins alone. _Maybe a quick shower will help,_ he though. So, he took his clothes to the bathroom, set it down near the sink, and turned the shower knob. But he _still_ thought about what to do while turning on the water. He took a quick shower, got out and changed. He took the nearest comb he could find and parted his hair from its messy, untamed look, to its regular self.

Once he got his shoes on, he thought on what to do. He made a mental list of what could be done.

He could _drop_ them at Penny's. Wait, bad choice. She has an audition today.

Leonard works with him at Caltech. So does Amy, Howard, and Raj.

And Bernadette has germs in her workplace, duh.

The only thing was… no… could he risk it?

He had to take them to work. It was the only way. Plus, everyone is spread out through campus, so they could catch Ace and Luke running away (if they did, at least).

Wil Wheaton? Naw, too far…

Leslie? Forget about it.

No. Not Barry.

Howard's mom? Where did the fresh hell did that come from?

I have to. But how would they go by without being caught? Could they just sneak in? I don't want this spreading like wildfire! But it's the only way. They just got here; who knows what could happen if they were alone!

Sheldon walked into Ace and Luke's room. He always called them the Jedis when he meant both of them. He thought it was special in its own way. He realized something though.

_(FLASHBACK)_

"_Hey, my little Jedis!"_

"_Yes, Sheldon?" the twins asked._

"_Since it's your third birthday, and you've been good, I decided to get you something to connect us all."_

_Luke cringed. "Like what?"_

_Sheldon dug into his pocket until he felt the strings he put in there. Pulling out his hand, two necklaces appeared. One said 'm' with a 'c' slightly cut off, and the other had the other part of the 'c' as well as a '2'. Together they said 'mc2'._

_Ace raised an eyebrow. "But where's the E?"_

_Sheldon tugged on a string on his neck. The charm of it now showing said 'E='. "You guys make me happy," Sheldon explained. "So I always wanted to be with you. With these, we're always together. When we're with each other, we'll be complete like an equation."_

_(FLASHBACK END)_

Sheldon saw that they still were wearing the necklaces he gave them. He was right about making the string larger so they could still wear it, that's for sure. He felt so guilty about taking it off, but he wanted to look presentable when he had part-time jobs, up until he worked at Caltech. So, he dug into his pocket and pulled out the necklace with the 'E=' dangling. Ever since he took it off, he always brought it with him everywhere, maybe one day wanting to wear it again. He tied it around his neck once more. Sure, everyone would make fun of it, but it was special to him. Special to _them._

"Hey, my little Jedis," Sheldon called. They both groaned.

"Why so early?" Luke asked.

"I can't leave you here alone, so I have to bring you to work." Suddenly, the groaning stopped.

"Who's gonna take a shower first?" Ace asked.

"Rock, paper, scissors, lizard, Spock!" they said in unison. They revealed that Ace had poisoned Luke. "Aww…" Luke groaned.

In a matter of minutes, they both were ready. "Phones?" Sheldon asked.

"Check," they said together.

"Headphones and ear buds?"

"Check."

"Okay, I have to go to work now. Just pretend that you're some college graduates looking for what career you guys wanted, okay? I don't want everyone to know." Luke nodded in agreement, then Ace.

"Okay, let's hit the road."

* * *

Soon, they reached Caltech in a matter of minutes. "Remember," Sheldon said to them, "College graduates."

"We are actual college graduates, so…"

"Ace! Be serious!"

The three jumped out of the car and snuck in. Thankfully, no one came across their way.

* * *

"Okay, here's my office…"

Sheldon opened it and let them in. Once the door was closed, Sheldon exhaled.

"Thank you for not crossing anyone…" Luke quietly said.

"Don't draw attention to yourselves," Sheldon warned. "If my assistant comes in, hide behind me, and quick!"

They nodded, the message clear. Then…

_Knock knock knock. _"Uh, sir?"

Sheldon's reaction instantly made the two kids hide. Once they were hidden, he took the dive.

"Um, yes, come in Alex."

The brunette opened the door. "Um, apparently, Dr. Hofstadter, Dr. Koothrapalli and Mr. Wolowitz want to see you at the exact time. Should I let them in or-"

"Yes."

Alex looked at Sheldon. "Is everything okay, sir? You seem… different."

"No, no, just let them in. Urgently."

"Ohhkay? I'll tell them now."

"Thank you Alex."

Finally, the door closed. They all sighed in relief. Then the door was busted open by three men.

"Sheldon! Where are the twins?"

"They're here, don't worry!" Ace proceeded to poke her head out and say hi.

Leonard was followed by Raj's yelling. "Apparently, someone saw you sneak them on campus!" Sheldon turned ghostly white.

"Bu-bu-bu-"

"Why are they here anyways?" Howard asked. "I thought they were at home!"

"I couldn't get anyone to babysit, and soon enough someone's going get suspicious that I'm out for a whole week!"

"No one at all? Not even Penny?"

"She has an audition!"

"Wait," Leonard said. "Why are you wearing a necklace? Your name doesn't start with E!" Luke instantly recognized what he meant.

"No, his name isn't anything with an 'E'," Luke said behind the desk. "But it is part of an equation."

Luke peeped out and showed the charm on his neck. "I have a part of a 'c' and a '2'. Ace got the 'm' and the other part of the 'c'. If you're going to make fun of something Sheldon gave because he never wanted to leave us, then make it quick. Your cruel hearts don't have much to live for anyways!"

Sheldon smiled again. But this time it was his special smile. Apparently, it also attracted the attention of Leonard and Howard.

"Sheldon?" they chorused.

Sheldon finally snapped out of his thoughts. "Wha?"

"Your smile," Howard pointed out. "It wasn't creepy, but it wasn't your koala face either."

"That's my special smile that I can't trigger. I have to be happy enough to do it." Sheldon started turning pink.

"Did Amy ever see you do that?"

"No, I try not to show it."

"Guys?" Raj snapped. "Sorry to break the sappy talk, but everyone knows Sheldon sneaked in some kids on campus!"

"WHAT?" all three me shouted.

"Amy texted me saying nearly everyone on campus is asking her if it's true! Should I tell her?"

"I'll do it," Sheldon volunteered. He took out his phone and instantly hit Amy's name.

"Amy? Yes, I know. I'm leaving for today. Yes, with Ace and Luke. Okay, bye." Sheldon looked at the twins. "C'mon, my little Jedis. We have to sneak out."

"WHAT!?" Luke exclaimed. "Hurry up then, we need to go quick!"


	8. Chapter 8

Sheldon didn't really care anymore if anyone saw him run with two kids, so he just went straight through all the halls. Whispers of 'I told you they're real!' and 'Oh my god, what's he doing?' were heard.

But when Sheldon reached the cafeteria, he realized there were tons of other doctors and scientists at tables. "Screw it!" he said. "Guys, just charge through!"

Now, the cafeteria was becoming a giant arena of gasps, gawks, and looks to Sheldon, Luke and Ace. Food was on the floor, some research papers flew away, and even someone's wig came off ("Eww, Luke!"). It was a battle alright, and a strong one at that.

More running in the halls, and finally, they escaped from the building. In a heartbeat, Sheldon unlocked the car's doors and hopped in with the twins. Ace decided to check up on her phone. But as soon as she took it out, she went slightly off color.

"Uh, da-" Luke suddenly choked, as he did the same thing.

"SOME VIDEO OF US IS ON THE INTERNET!" he screamed in fright.

"What!?"

Luke shoved the phone in the grown man's face. On the screen there was a video playing of the chaos that happened inside. "Oh my god, oh my god, Sheldon?" they heard Leonard say. "He went that way!" the recorder said. A hand appeared onscreen pointing right. "Thank you!" Howard yelled. Then, blackness.

The three couldn't help but gawk at the views it was racking up. "A Scientist and Two Kids Walk Into a Cafeteria…" was with five-thousand views in a matter of minutes. "Oh no," they all choked.

"Let's just go home first," Sheldon said. "Get out of this place."

* * *

"Sheldon? You're an internet hit!"

The gang had watched the now-famous video of the Coopers online. Amy and Penny's jaws were open, Leonard was checking to see if his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, Bernadette and Howard were pressing the 'replay' button on the laptop they were watching on, and Raj was screaming in delight. "Ninety million views!" he shrieked.

The 'famous' people in question however, were far from happy. "How am I going to arrive at Caltech?" Sheldon moaned. "They'll make fun of me, ask who Luke and Ace are, wonder where I'm at, heck, they might send a news reporter for me!"

"Don't worry Sheldon," Penny cooed. "There has to be a way to fix it. Right?"

Sheldon fingered his necklace charm. "No," he croaked. "There is no way. I have to answer their questions, or the chaos will last."

Leonard just looked. "You're right, you have to. It's the only way, doesn't everyone know now?"

"Guessing with I have my inbox with letters titled 'OMG R U KIDDING' and 'THIS A JOKE'," Amy stated, "Then yes. Everyone is asking who the two kids Sheldon brought are."

"Really?" Luke asked. "I'd expect many people arriving at your office like the Red Carpet. Also, your assistant will definitely ask a few herself."

"It's not the questions," Ace said glumly. "It's how they'll react and think."

"Maybe you'll get lucky," Howard said.

"Ace Cooper does not get lucky!" she yelled. Amy mentally rolled her eyes as she remembered Sheldon's like reaction.

"Tomorrow," Sheldon stated. "Tomorrow we have to tell them." Silence.

Everyone left, which meant it was only Sheldon, since the twins were at bed already. _Tomorrow,_

Hepromised himself. _They'll know._

* * *

Instead of performing a stealth entrance, Sheldon just walked in with the two children trailing. Everyone just looked at the two children, of course. After all, they were the real mystery. Leonard, Howard, Raj and Amy were together wondering whether Sheldon's idea would work or not. They noticed the lanky physicist and his accomplices, so they gave him a thumbs up, and walked away. The only once left was Amy, who was walking towards Sheldon.

"Okay, Sheldon. Ace can come with me to my lab today, okay?" Sheldon nodded.

"Hey Ace," Amy called. "Sheldon said you loved neurobiology. Do you wanna come to my lab?"

Ace's eyes widened. "No way, a real lab?"

"Yup, with real brain tumors."

"C'mon, I wanna see you work!" Soon, Ace was walking side-by-side with Amy.

Sheldon looked at Luke. "Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to go and help me discover the mysteries of the universe?"

"Yes!" Soon, they disappeared. All there was left was the other scientists, jaws dropped, including Leslie and Barry. "Whoa," they said together.

* * *

It soon was noon, and Sheldon and Amy joined together again, tailed by the kids. "Sheldon!" Ace called. "Hi, Amy!" Luke greeted, much more subtle about it.

The four sat down at a table to eat. Soon, the rascals who stayed with the two doctors told each other how cool it was to be with them. "I got to cut a tumor out!" Ace bragged. "Well, I got to solve an equation on the board," Luke countered. Them saying who was better made Sheldon and Amy smile at each other. Amy noticed how bright his smile was though. "Sheldon," she asked, "That isn't your koala smile."

"Yes, I know. I only smile like this when I'm super happy." Amy looked at Sheldon suspiciously. "Then why haven't I ever seen it?"

"Because, well, I _tried_ not letting you see it because that'd mean using it more, but…"

"Meh. I'm okay with it." Now, Amy was smiling just the tiniest bit more.

* * *

Soon, Amy went home and Sheldon got his two Jedis home. "Okay," he said. "Home."

"Dad?"

Sheldon stopped dead in his track. "What?"

"Oh, I mean Sheldon." He sighed.

"Yes?"

"Can we play our instruments? We might lose our skill."

Sheldon just smiled. "Yes, yes you can."

Ace ran into her shared room. She then pulled out a caramel-colored guitar and a pick. The Strap on the instrument had Space Invaders all over it, with a blue background the color of her eyes. "Ready!"

She sat down into the sofa and started strumming.

_Of all the money that e'er I had_  
_I spent it in good company_  
_And all the harm I've ever done _  
_Alas it was to none but me _  
_And all I've done for want of wit _  
_To mem'ry now I can't recall _  
_So fill to me the parting glass_  
_Good night and joy be to you all_

"Tha's all I can remember from the song," Ace finally said. She didn't realize however, Leonard and Penny had come from across the hall to check out the music.

"You are an amazing singer," Penny commented.

"Wow, that is really nice," Leonard smiled. "Lemme guess, Assassin's Creed 4 idea?"

"Yup."

"Cool!"

"Hey, Sheldon?" Luke called from the other room. "You kept yours?"

Luke emerged from the doorway of Sheldon's bedroom, but this time, carrying what seemed to be a guitar case, too skinny for a regular one, and a speaker. He plopped it next to Ace. Sheldon walked up to it.

"Yes, of course I did. I just never used it anymore."

Luke unzipped the case. Out appeared an electric guitar, red with a Flash symbol sticker applied onto its body. It had all the knobs, the bar, and even the pickup. With barely minimal scratches, it showed it hadn't been used for much.

"Wanna test out your skills, then?" Luke teased. Sheldon instantly plugged the speaker into the wall and hooked up the red guitar. The speaker turned on with a _BOOM!,_ and went to life. "Still works, huh?"

Sheldon picked at its strings, and they all were in tune. "Meh, looks good. Wanna try?" Ace shook her head. "Maybe later then.

"Wait, Sheldon," Leonard called. "You play the guitar?"

He just raised an eyebrow in response. "If I can play the theremin, then yes, I can play a six-stringed instrument!"

"Then play something for us, big boy!" Penny taunted. Sheldon just smirked.

"If you say so..." He mused. Sheldon started playing _Hot For Teacher _by _Van Halen_. Penny's eyes widened.

"Oh my god, no wonder you have large hands!" She yelled. Sheldon just shot her a look.

"And no wonder you have such a small IQ," he retorted.

"Oooh, need some aloe vera on that nice burn of yours?" Ace said.

"Don't play with fire next time," Luke added. Penny just walked out with a rage.

"Don't mess with a Texan," Sheldon murmered.


	9. Chapter 9

It was Date Night, which meant Sheldon (finally) left his 'Jedis' home. It was supposed to be in Amy's apartment this time, so he got Penny and Leonard to watch them ("Don't show them anything you're not supposed to show them!").

"Are you okay?" Amy asked when she noticed Sheldon wasn't eating his spaghetti.

"Yes, I'm just…" Sheldon faded back.

"In the zone?"

"No, far away from that in fact." Amy was starting to get worried.

"Don't worry, Sheldon, Leonard and Penny are watching Luke and Ace so there'll be no trouble."

"But…"

"No 'buts'."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"It's that rumor is, they think we adopted them. Luke and Ace." There was silence.

"Are-are you sure?"

"Yes." Pause.

"Maybe you should just tell them that they're your…" Amy stopped dead in her tracks. "How are they related to you?" She asked.

Sheldon's eyes widened. "Uh…" his mind blanked out.

"Sheldon?"

"Uh, ah, uh, I, uh…"

"Sheldon!"

"Well…" Sheldon paused. "If I tell you, who knows what chaos may happen among us." Amy furrowed her brow.

"Just tell me. I am your girlfriend."

"But you might tell your little group of chatty girls!"

"Sheldon…" Sheldon swallowed at Amy's expression.

"They're my…" Sheldon murmured the rest of the sentence.

"What?"

"They're my…"

"Sheldon, speak louder."

Sheldon swallowed. Then, he smashed his lips inter hers, sending a shock of surprise.

"They're mines," he murmered.

Amy opened her eyes, and stepped back. "They're your kids!?"

"Sperm donor.."

"Oh. Then who's their mom?" Sheldon's fear showed in his eyes.

"That's the thing. I don't know their mom. I needed the money badly when I was younger, so I didn't read the forms. I think they're supposed to be from a fake ovum."

"Wait, test-tube babies?"

"Yeah. The woman who adopted them was the addict."

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry, Sheldon. So, they're completely yours?"

"Yes."

Amy then pulled Sheldon into a deep hug. "Maybe I can be their sort-of mom, then," Amy suggested.

"But you're too busy."

"_Sort-of._ I won't be around twenty-four seven."

"Sure, I guess." Amy beamed.

"So that's why you changed so much for them."

"I'd do anything for them."

"So will I."

"Well, bye Amy. I'll tell Ace and Luke."

"Bye Sheldon."

He grabbed his windbreaker and his bag and walked out the door. Amy realized what just happened.

"Mom?"

* * *

"He was drunk!?" Ace asked.

"Yes, on Long Islands!" Penny laughed. Soon, Leonard, Penny, Ace, and Luke were laughing hard.

"Oh, hey Sheldon," Leonard giggled as he saw Sheldon.

"It's bedtime, guys." The four 'aww'ed.

"Well, see ya," Penny called. Soon, Leonard was gone with her.

"Amy's going to act as your mom," Sheldon announced. Ace and Luke's eyes widened.

"MOM!? WE'LL HAVE A MOM!" The two started jumping around.

"Well then, go to sleep now so then you'll see Amy tomorrow. You'll still have to call her by her first name, though."

"Yeah, but we'll have a mom!" Ace retorted. Sheldon smiled.

* * *

Sheldon was with Luke in his office. Apparently, he brought his violin with him, while Ace had her guitar with Amy.

"Sheldon, can I practice my violin?"

"Sure, just not loudly." Soon the room filled with 'Zelda's Lullaby'.

Just then, Alex walked in. "Oh, sorry to interrupt, but-"

"What?" Sheldon asked.

"Dr. Fowler asked if she could get you and-"

"Luke Cooper," Luke said.

"Thank you, -Luke to come to her lab. The musicians who were supposed to come for her research were sick, and she recommended you guys."

"Thank you, tell Dr. Fowler we'll be on our way." Soon, Alex left.

"Get your violin, Luke. We're visiting Ace and Amy."

* * *

"Are they coming?" Ace asked.

"Yes, Alex just said so." Ace just plucked her strings on the guitar.

"What type of music should we play?"

"Mhhm, I dunno, try something you know well. I don't care, as long as each song is a different genre."

"Why a live musician though, why not a recording?"

"We're doing a study on brain stimuli on real sound versus its fake counterpart."

"Ohh, interesting. Test subject?"

"Monkeys."

Just then, Sheldon and Luke appeared, panting. The each got handed a water bottle. "Thanks," they gasped after drinking.

"Luke, c'mere," Ace called. Luke walked up to her. She whispered something in his ear, then he nodded.

"That's what we'll play."

Luke soon took out his violin, and placed his chin on top. Ace made sure the tuning was right on her guitar, then nodded. She started playing. Luke followed after.

"Do we sing?" Ace asked.

"Sure, give it a shot," Amy reassured.

_Give me love like her,_  
_ 'Cause lately I've been waking up alone,_  
_ Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,_  
_ Told you I'd let them go,_

The song was played beautifully, so much that some of Amy's colleagues came in to see the commotion. They all were surprised when they saw a little girl strumming and singing, while a boy was playing beautifully on a violin made of mahogany.

_And that I'll fight my corner,_  
_ Maybe tonight I'll call you,_  
_ After my blood turns into alcohol,_  
_ No, I just wanna hold ya._

Soon, people were murmuring on the talent on Ace and Luke. They both smiled, as did Amy and Sheldon.

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_  
_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_  
_ All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_  
_ My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_ My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_ My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_ My, my, my, my, give me love,_

Leonard, Raj and Howard walked in. Their jaws dropped at the sight they were beholding.

_Give me love like never before,_  
_ 'Cause lately I've been craving more,_  
_ And it's been a while but I still feel the same,_  
_ Maybe I should let you go,_

Phones were out, recording the scene. Even Howard apparently talked to a dude who had recorded the whole thing on a proper camera, who agreed to give the footage to him.

_You know I'll fight my corner,_  
_ And that tonight I'll call ya,_  
_ After my blood is drowning in alcohol,_  
_ No, I just wanna hold ya._

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_  
_ We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_  
_ All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_  
_ My, my, my, my, oh give me love_

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love._

Luke started singing with Ace, which made the scene more impressive.

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_  
_ M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover_.

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover._

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love._

Suddenly, there were cheers and hoots coming from the crowd, Raj even whistled and Sheldon was one of the loudest clapping. Howard got his footage and was uploading it on YouTube, and Amy and Leonard were smiling brightly.

"Okay, everyone go back to work!" Leonard yelled. Soon, the crowd disappeared with Ace and Luke smiling proud.

"I can't believe how good you were, guys!" Howard cheered. "I'm at a thousand views already!" The group just rolled their eyes at him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! This is for the chapter before, apparently I forgot to say the name of the song, and give some credits. It's **_**Give Me Love **_**by Ed Sheeran. Also, this one is more into the 'drama' category than anything. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! (Audience cheers in the background)**

* * *

"Wow, you got Jasper really worked up!" Amy said as she checked her lab results.

"Dang, that is one red and yellow brain you got!" Luke commented.

"Isn't it amazing, we're in a study!" Ace exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you guys are becoming a viral hit! _Again!_" Howard exclaimed. "'Wolowizard' will reach a hundred million views at this rate!"

"I'm surprised that they haven't sent a news channel for your butts," Raj commented.

"Raj, hold back on the swears," Ace said.

"No, I'm not joking! I find 'butts' more extreme for this situation."

"TMI," Luke butted in. (No pun intended.)

"C'mon, let's go back now. We might get lashed out on if we're caught here."

"Okay. See you guys later," Amy said.

"Bye!" the three men waved.

"Sheldon, aren't you going?" Sheldon pointed to the two kids, who were still packing up.

"Ace lost her pick."

"Aww, that's sad."

"So, what are you working on?"

"I'm still analyzing the data for the group. I can't wait for it to be done!" Sheldon's special smile flashed.

"Sheldon, we're ready," Ace poked in. "I found my pick!"

"Okay, c'mon Jedis, we have to go."

"Aww, but I wanna practice!" Luke retorted.

"Luke, I am your father," Sheldon said back. Ace and Amy instantly started giggling at the reference.

Luke decided to play along with the gig. "Noo!" he yelled in mock surrender, causing the two girls to laugh harder and make Sheldon smile.

"Let's go back, Luke." Soon, the two boys were gone.

* * *

Ace checked on the computer screen Amy was working on. "Amy?" Ace asked.

"Yes?"

"In a world where pancakes are considered a dinner item, what staple food would the stereotypical American consider dominant?"

"I'd presume… Maybe a sandwich with ham."

"Defend."

"Well, most Americans eat lunch, so ham would take place of bacon's fats. Dinner is mostly unimportant and less focused on depending, so bacon would be ignored. Plus, ham seems good to many people."

"Wow, not bad."

"I play CounterFactuals with Sheldon a lot."

"He taught you?"

Amy smirked. "For cryin' out loud, I made the game with him!"

"Wow, that's pretty cool. Meeting a creator of a game!"

* * *

"In a world where emo people are dominant, what color would be considered 'lucky' in China?"

"Blue."

"Defend."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're right, that was too easy."

"How about…" Amy started. "In a world where Sesame Street was a popular Sitcom, what would be the age rating of CBS?"

"Uh, ages ten and up?"

"Defend."

"Well, Sesame Street would probably be on CBS, since its home to some great situation comedies, however, Elmo and Big Bird would probably be required to sound more like adults, scaring away children of lower ages. _But, _it would have low ratings and probably would be cut off due to no one wanting to watch a show about puppets, unless it's like the Muppets. Then, mostly kids under my age would like it, but it's still a sitcom."

"Correct."

* * *

"Sheldon?"

"Yes, Luke?"

"Maybe you should try dividing, not subtracting."

Sheldon had been working all day on an equation on his board, yet he couldn't seem to make it balance out. Luke jumped out of his seat, and took the marker from his hand. Then, he started scribbling on the board a few numbers. After a few moments, Sheldon realized that Luke solved it.

"Oh lord, thank you!" He smiled. Luke puffed up his chest in pride.

"You are welcome, though I am not the Lord."

"Well, you know what I mean."

"By the way, isn't tau and pi basically the same format? I mean, tau is unending, pi is unending. Plus, the number three-point-three is unending. So why label it special when it is the same?"

Sheldon shrugged. "Meh, you never know."

"Also, wouldn't you cause a black hole if you Fus-Ro-Dah'd?"

"Probably. After all, it would take up extra-force to move someone with one short blast of air in a wide amount of area."

"You'd probably just get killed. Not worth the mana." Luke then got on his phone. As he did so, his eyes widened in disbelief.

"DAD! SHELDON, I MEAN! DA-SELDON!"

"What?"

"WE'RE FAMOUS! AGAIN!"

"It went viral?"

"Yes, the ratio of like, dislikes, and views along with the positive comments on YouTube are sky-rocketing!"

"Well, I'd expect so because of your vast experience in the violin."

We're famous for the second time in a month!" he sang.

"Yes, yes you are."

* * *

Finally, it was the end of the workday. Sheldon picked up Ace, who was happily labeling some items for Amy. "Aww, I wanna stay!" Ace complained when she was told to go.

"Ace…"

"It's okay, Ace. You can come to my lab tomorrow."

"Well, bye Amy," Ace said sadly. Amy just smiled.

* * *

A few days later, and things were fine with the gang. They were eating their Thai food. However, they all noticed Sheldon hadn't come back with his two little 'Mini Coopers'.

"Guys?" Penny asked. "Are you sure Sheldon will come?"

"He will, I promise," Leonard reassured. Just then, Sheldon came bursting through the door carrying a giant plastic bag labeled 'Dry Ice'. Luke and Ace came trailing behind.

"Get the basket!" Sheldon yelled as he put the bag on the counter. Luke instantly ran to his bedroom.

"Ace, get the gloves!" Ace dug through the sink storage, and took out a pair of heavy gloves. Sheldon tore the bag open with his teeth, and put the gloves on. Then, he took a steak knife from the drawer, and started stabbing the contents of the bag violently.

"Sheldon, what the hell!" Leonard yelled. He only glanced.

"Luke?" he called out, ignoring the shorter physicist.

"Here!" Luke called out, emerging with a blue basket with holes.

"Ace, fill the sink with water!"

"Hot or-"

"Hot!"

Sheldon took the basket from Luke's hands and poured out the dry ice. It had cold steam come off.

"It's filled!" Ace called out. Sheldon nodded.

"One, two…" he counted.

"THREE!" He submerged the basket into the sink.

"SHELDON!" everyone yelled. But they realized what he had done. Soon the kitchen was filled with fog.

"Yes! We did it!" The three Coopers yelled. The group stared at the scene.

"What the frak did you do!?" Howard screamed in horror.

"We made a fog waterfall!" they all replied.

"When will it stop?" Penny said with her 'what-the-freak' look.

"Oh, in a few minutes," Luke replied.

"More like ten," Ace commented.

Now the fog coming from the sink was a foot high, burying the trio's feet.

"Dude!" Ace noticed, looking at the floor. Everyone noticed what she was looking at.

"Why? Is it poison gas?" Bernadette cried in fear.

"No, but it's getting through my shoes!"

Luke cringed. "But I thought you wore those worn sneakers!"

"I did." Sheldon instantly dragged Luke and Ace out of the fog.

"DAD!" Suddenly, everyone grew silent. Amy and Sheldon widened their eyes.

"Did…" Leonard stuttered. "D-did they just call you _dad?_"

Silence.

"Sheldon?" His eye started twitching. In an instant, he squinted.

"Is this a joke?" Howard laughed unassured.

"W-well," Luke blanked out. "Uh, I uh, ah, uh, um-"

"Stop it, Luke," Ace said angrily. "You never could lie anyways."

Sheldon instantly dropped the two.

"Ow!" Luke yelled.

"Oh, stop it. You're avoiding it." Ace sneered.

"Yeah, whatever. I never thought you would pass college anyways." This made Ace turn red.

"Really? Bastardo." Sheldon stared at her.

"Come ti permetti!" Luke said. Apparently, they were speaking Italian.

"Wow, ragazzo gracile combatte di nuovo, eh?"

"Non sto gracile!"

"Bene, siete."

"Giuro sul mio cuore, se ..."

"Blah, blah, blah. Tutto il vostro parlare mi fa male."

Everyone's jaws dropped. They didn't understand what was happening, but guessing by their tone of voice and Sheldon's reaction, it was bad.

Finally Sheldon couldn't take it anymore. "Vuoi smettere di parlare per una volta? Entrambi sono litigi!" Now the attention was on him.

"I'm your father. Stop talking, get up, and act your age! They already know, so who cares?" Finally, some language they understood.

"So. You're their dad." Leonard was still processing what he just heard. "But how?"

"You guys always said Sheldon would have a test-tube baby. So there they are," Amy said.

"Test-tube baby!?" Penny nearly screamed.

"Fake ovum. Sheldon needed the money. He told me everything. Participated in a study. Adopted mom was a drug addict. Took them when they were two."

"How do you know?"

"Him." Amy shook her head at Sheldon.

Sheldon was staring down at his feet. The two kids he was yelling at were now shell-shocked.

"When were you going to tell us?" Raj asked. "Why just Amy?"

"Because she found out. I didn't need to tell her."

"Then when were you going to tell us?" Leonard brought back.

"When you were ready."

Luke just stared down at his own feet as well. But they were hidden through the now-thinning fog from the sink.

"You're going to reject us now, huh?"

"No. You guys are as normal as we are. Just because you're the least likely people we would meet in our lives doesn't mean you'll be rejected."

"Thanks, Leonard." He smiled back.

"C'mon. Your food's cold."


	11. Chapter 11

Soon, the gang had left. The now-discovered-to-be-a-family had sighed in relief.

"Are you sure nothing's going to change?"Luke asked.

"I hope so," Sheldon answered.

"What about the dry ice?" Ace said worriedly. Sheldon smirked.

"Sheldon Cooper always has a plan. Of course I know what to do about it!"

* * *

"Sheldon?"

Leonard checked up on him at the morning. He, of course, was still processing what he just heard last night. I mean, honestly, who'd expect Sheldon, _Sheldon, _to have kids before anyone?

"Oh, hello Leonard," three voices replied. Or rather, mumbled through a bunch of ice cream.

The group of three were now apparently eating their way through some vanilla ice cream out of a tub. Ace, being the youngest, had the container while the boys ate out of it scoop by scoop.

"What brings you to our fine establishment?" Sheldon asked, ice cream dripping from his chin, so unlike him.

"I was just checking up on you guys, the big family, ha." Leonard was unsure of what to make of this, he never knew he could be such a fatherly figure. (And, he was letting his own children eat out straight from the carton!)

"Well, we're watching Star Wars."

"Why are you eating out of the tub?"

"Well, there is dry ice in here, so..."

"Dry ice?! What're you thinking Sheldon!" In a swift move, took the tub from Ace's now-empty hand. "Dude!" She yelled in frustration of not having her precious food.

"What did you think we were going to do with twenty-five pounds of frozen gas? Did you honestly think we would waste it?"

"Why did you put it in ice cream, though?"

"Because we can."

"Nothing is true, _Everything is permitted_," Ace added in, stretching the last part.

"Oh, stop it, I don't want your stupid creed! In fact, screw it!"

"You don't screw the Creed, the Creed screws you!"

"You're just like your dad, annoying!" At that second, Ace stopped, along with her sibling, who was shell-shocked, and Sheldon, who was now positively scowling.

"Well," Sheldon blurted out of anger, "You're just like Penny, always thinking you can fix everything with coitus! Well, guess what? Amy and I don't do your fancy rituals of human intercourse and the exchange of liquids. We just forgive, because we actually care!"

Leonard's eyes became more like Frisbees. Ace's ice cream-filled mouth was now open. Luke was wordless.

"Uh, I didn't mean to, I-um, didn't-just, ah-" Sheldon stuttered.

"When you say 'care'," Leonard said slowly. "When you do, what type of 'care' do you mean?"

"No, just forget I ever-"

"No, no, no no, no no, no no, no!" (Bet you skipped over all those 'no's') "We heard what you said. What type of 'care?'

"I have an eidetic memory,"Ace said. "Speak up."

* * *

"Please don't tell Amy."

"Burn my hand if I did."

"Thank you."

"Don't worry."

* * *

It was Halo night. In order to save Howard some time, she offered her X-box (which was collecting dust in her closet ever since she arrived, placed in the room). Turns out, she apparently had a separate account with so many cheat codes, they honestly thought it was from a china knockoff maker.

However, they realized not just one Cooper, nor two, specialized in a game. Luke was apparently 'kicking ass' (Howard, really?) by blowing everyone to smithereens. Or, at least, throw their pixelated bodies into the air ("I throw your bodies in the air sometimes!" "Luke!"). But the reason he was playing rather than the annoying, tall scientist they loved, was because he had lost a bet. And his punishment was being served by Ace, on a special silver platter with his nametag.

_"Ha, dad?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Wanna bet?"_

_"Why? Is Luke part of it?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then, what?"  
_

_"Dare you that you can't beat us at Halo."_

_"Punishment if one of us loses?"_

_"We each get to give you one punishment, or seperate tortures, if we win. However, if you win, you put two punishmets each."_

_"Well, you can't beat me!" _Turns out, Sheldon was wrong.

"Oh, no! Sheldon Cooper does not wear that!" said a voice in his bedroom.

"Well, too bad! You lost the bet, so this is what you wear!" said another.

"Oh, dear lord, I'm your father!"

"You lost the bet, PLUS you said it doesn't matter if you're our father or not."

"But-"

"Dad."

"Fine. You really want me to wear it, huh?"

"You always wore that before! That's why you have so many!"

"I was foolish! And, I was young. Plus, Missy burned all my old clothes and replaced them with, with, _these!_"

"You'll look great. I took a fashion design class in school."

"Missy told you to."

"Yes, and it helped me. So wear the clothes."

"Wait, that's why you took my shaver!" Luke had woke up at five just to do that.

"Yes, we did."

"Will you put it back if I wear these?"

"Yes, and you wear them for the rest of the evening."

"Deal."

A few moments after, and Sheldon popped out with his slightly darkened face due to stubble. To be honest, Penny had commented saying how much it made him look like a man.

However, when he stepped out, Luke noticed, and dropped his controller. The others noticed, and looked to what he was looking at. Their jaws dropped.

Apparently, Sheldon 2.0 was now wearing a blue plaid shirt. His regular tan slacks were now replaced with dark faded denim jeans, and his original brown lace-up shoes were gone, and instead were green Nike's. He had his hair combed slightly different, with it more combed out, but still slightly parted, but not as much as before. Mixed with his stubble, he looked as what Penny would call, well, 'like a real man!'.

"Oh my god, Sheldon!" Raj gasped, apparently like he had won Miss India.

"More like goddess," Ace smirked.

"How-bu-but, how,did you-no way, what?" Howard was stuttering.

"Penny!" Leonard called to the hall.

"Don't even," Sheldon growled.

"I have to!"

"Wow. Talk about an acquaintance." Soon, Penny walked in.

"Wha- OH MY GOD, AMY! GET IN HERE QUICK!"

"Great," Sheldon muttered. He sank down into his spot.

"Told you," Ace smiled.

Amy came to Penny's side. "Yeah, Penny? What happened?"

Penny started silent talking, yet she looked like she could scream. She pointed to Sheldon, who was frowning, and Amy stared in disbelief.

"Sheldon?"

"Do not. Don't even dare. The things I do for a child."

"Ames, make sure no one steals your man, now!" Sheldon glared at her.

Bernadette suddenly appeared. "Guys, what-" The two other girls pointed to Sheldon, and Ace who had been beaming, was now smirking.

"Oh, woah."

"Hey, Dad!" Luke laughed. "You have one more punishment."

"No!"

"Well, you lost."

"Fine. Get it over with."

"Play your old electric guitar." At those words, everyone choked.

"You play the guitar?" Howard asked.

Sheldon's face turned sour. "Yes."

Luke pointed to a guitar at the corner, which amazingly, no one didn't notice. "Turn on the speaker."

Sheldon sighed, and took the speaker and plopped it down near the couch. He flipped on the switch, and it came to life with a boom.

"What do you want me to play?" he asked while taking a pick from its strings.

"I want you to play 100 Riffs."

"Just 100 riffs? Or the YouTube video?"

"YouTube."

"Dear lord, what are you saying? That's ten minutes!"

"Yes. I know."

"UGHHHHHHHHHH." his was the first time they heard Sheldon ever groan, which actually made him look like one of those 'badasses'.

Boy, was it going to be a long night.

* * *

**Heyllo! Sorry I'm late, and this chapter doesn't get to have fun with Sheldon 2.0. BUT I HAVE A ESSAY. Don't worry, I pre-wrote next chapter. Sadly, it wont continue from here. :( Sorry. Anyways, accept my apologies, bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone was fine with Sheldon actually having a daughter and son after a while. Every once in a while, sure, they would do something crazy, like bring in a thousand chocolate bars and glue them together with melted chocolate, but it still was pretty normal around the apartment.

Then one day, they bought marshmallow guns and bows.

"Holy bagpipe, this is cool!" Ace yelled. "Now I'll be Katniss!"

"You bought four?" Amy asked. "Why?"

"One for you," Sheldon smiled. "You get one of the guns."

"But why would you want me to have one?"

"Because…" Then he started smirking.

"Sheldon?"

All of a sudden, he pulled out a marshmallow bow and shot it at Ace. Ace jumped back.

"Oh, it's on now!" She cried. "Amy, my team!"

Soon, Amy and Ace were hiding behind the couch, mini marshmallows being flung from every angle. They would shoot every once in a while, but they were overcome.

"Amy, lure them here," Ace suggested. "You'll never win this war!" Luke shouted from the kitchen.

"Then, I'll sneak into their base and grab their ammo. Quick, now!" Soon, Amy followed what she was told.

"Hey, you little babies! Can't get us 'cause you're just too weak!" Sheldon was surprised by the smack she was talking, but he decided to fight her instead. "You'll pay, Fowler!" He yelled. Then he started charging for the couch. Just as he was about to get Amy from behind, a hand pulled him over, causing him to fall over the couch and behind. He landed on top of Amy by accident with an _Ooph!_

"Couldn't get enough of me, huh?" Amy smirked. Sheldon just growled.

"I am not a baby, nor am I weak!" He puffed.

"Really?" Then, Sheldon started smirking.

"Yes, but you are." Suddenly, Sheldon grabbed her face and smashed his lips into hers. Amy suddenly felt herself surrender, but remembered one thing.

"Sheldon?" she murmured.

"Yes?" he replied, not breaking contact.

"Your ammo." Sheldon pulled back, but as he did, he heard someone yell, "We got it Amy!" He stood up, and saw Ace holding a bag of white mini marshmallows and a surrendering Luke. "You have no power now!" She yelled.

Then, Luke stopped surrendering, but went to the fridge. He took out an egg. "We have power in the fridge!" he cried. He then threw the egg onto Ace's back. "It's on!"

Suddenly, fruit and vegetables were flying through the air. Sheldon managed to get some and throw them at Amy. She grabbed on off the floor, and threw it back at him. She then stuck out her tongue, and teased him. "Ha!"

Then the door opened. Leonard and Penny walked in upon the most spectacular sight. Amy and Sheldon were having a 'mallow war, while there were colorful reds and blues on the walls because of the fruit being tossed. There even was egg splattered on each other's shirts. Ace and Luke were wrestling on the ground. Luke was winning because he had her pinned down. "You'll never get me!"

"Guys?"

The chaos stopped.

"Hi," Sheldon said, obviously embarrassed by what happened. He helped Amy get up, which she smirked while doing so. "He started it," she said as she pointed to Sheldon. He reddened a bit.

"Sheldon?" Penny raised her eyebrow. "The great Sheldon Cooper started a food fight!"

"God, Sheldon, you could have held yourself back on the marshmallows! There's gonna be ants for days!" Leonard examined the whole room.

Luke laughed. "It was his idea to get marshmallow shooters."

"And he tried getting our ammo," Ace added.

"Plus he tried ambushing me," Amy commented. Sheldon still kept silent.

"Wow," Penny giggled. "Sounds like you had a blast!"

"A marshmallow blast," Sheldon murmured under his breath. Amy smiled.

"Well, you tried shooting me!"

"You were shooting me back!"

"That's because you threw a giant WAD of the stuff!"

"So?"

Sheldon's response just made everyone laugh. "What?"

Soon, everything was cleaned up. Sheldon managed to fit marshmallow in his laptop, so he fixed that up. Also, some of it melted onto the kitchen counter, for some strange reason. He had to fix that also.

"I didn't know Sheldon had a fun side," Penny said later when the gang was over.

"What?" Howard asked. "Sheldon's never had a fun side, his fun is from work." Instantly, Bernadette glared at him daggers.

"Oh, he does," Penny bragged. "He started a food fight today." Amy, Ace, and Luke instantly started a group of smirks, giggles, and glances at Sheldon. However, the man in question was sporting a small scowl.

"Stop it."

"No!" Ace giggled.

"I didn't mean to." This statement made the spotlight focus on Sheldon.

"Really?" Amy smiled, laced with sarcasm. "_Sure_, buying a bunch of marshmallow guns and shooting them, along with throwing strawberries and blueberries at me _isn't _a food fight."

"Yes." Leonard mouthed the word 'sarcasm' at him.

Luke, however, was enjoying the scene. "If this were a story on FanFiction, I'd be reviewing 'L-O-L'."

"Also, I'd favorite it and follow as well," Ace butted in.

"SO, lemme get this straight," Raj cleared. "Sheldon was actually shooting marshmallows and fruit at Amy?"

"Also me!" the two twins mentioned.

"Plus, you smashed an egg on me while you were on Sheldon's team," Ace glared at Luke.

"Hey, you took our ammo!" Sheldon yelled.

"Yeah, but you freaking tackled me!" Amy defended. She then poked at him, in which he replied, "Ow!"

"That's what you get."

"But-"

"Don't forget, _you _started it."

The group looked at the four. "Told you," Penny smirked.

* * *

**Hello! Now, I hope you like this chapter. This originally was going to be chapter 11, but I thought it was going a bit fast, and I kinda wanted to get in some more bits and bobs on the group changing to the big surprise. Also, I enjoyed the little'4th wall break'. Got the idea from WatchMojo. Well, see ya! (Hops into DeLorean and travels back in time)**


	13. Chapter 13

_"Sheldon?"  
_

_"Yes, Luke?"  
_

_"Can we watch Back to the Future?"  
_

_"Sure, why not?"_

* * *

"Amy! Look!" Penny whispered harshly.

"What?" Amy replied in the same low voice.

"Sheldon!"

"What happened?"

"He's sleeping on the couch with Ace and Luke!"

"What!?"

Amy opened 4A's door to find that Sheldon was in his spot, with a Red Vine hanging from his mouth. Also, Ace was sleeping with her head on his lap. Luke was in the armchair, drooling with the popcorn bowl on his leg. Amy couldn't help but smile at how cute they all looked when they slept.

"Aww," she smiled.

"This is why I pulled you! They've been sleeping all day!"

"Wow," Amy remarked. "They must be tired."

"They need to wake up!"

"Just let them, they'll wake up."

Penny (of course), ignored Amy and walked to Ace. She then poked her. All of a sudden, Ace screamed.

"What?!"Sheldon yelled, sitting upright. Ace then followed to fall on the floor with a thud.

"Ace!" Instantly, Sheldon got on the floor to help the girl crying on the floor. Penny just stared with wide eyes.

"Daddy!" Ace screamed. "Night-nightmare!"

Sheldon cradled her in his arms. "It's okay, sweet pea," he whispered. "He's not gonna hurt you anymore." He then turned to Penny.

"What did you do!?" he demanded.

"I-uh, ah, I don't-" She was surprised how protective of Ace he was.

"Do NOT, I repeat to get through that thick Nebraskan numbskull of yours, Do NOT, EVER, scare her!" Now, Sheldon was becoming red. Plus, his growl was rough, and plain terrifying.

"I t-told you," Amy stuttered. "Don't wake her up."

It was amazing to see how Luke was still sleeping, with his head slightly tilted back, and his eyes closed so naturally. It was like he had an invisible shield to block all sound.

"It's just a dream," Sheldon whispered into Ace's ear in a soothing voice. "Mom won't see him again."

"Who?" Amy asked. "Who won't her mom see again?"

Sheldon just stared away. "They have my eidetic memory, so they remember her 'boyfriend'. He would beat her up, and sometimes them too." Sheldon's voice was as gentle as a soft breeze, which nearly made her melt, if she hadn't been focusing on what he was telling her.

"Sheldon?" Ace murmured. "Dad?"

"Yes, sweet pea?"

"Sing Soft Kitty to me."

* * *

It was awfully quiet at dinnertime. Sheldon's hair was uncombed, and quite like as if he had turned to the Hulk and back. Luke was fully awake, yet seemed to be lost on why it was so peaceful. Ace's eyes were still slightly puffy, but not noticeable if you didn't look too much. Amy and Penny just sat there, as if waiting for something.

"Why so quiet?" Leonard asked through a mouthful of noodle.

"Yeah, what happened to the Three Cooperteers?" Howard joked. Bernadette just punched him. "Ow, that hurt!"

"Fine?" Sheldon asked Ace. She nodded.

"You sure?" Penny asked. "You were screaming, after all." Everyone looked up from their food.

"_Screaming?_" Bernadette exclaimed. "What happened?"

"Nightmare," the Shamy said in unison.

"Oh," Luke said as if he found an answer to a hard question. "That explains it all."

"What?" Raj asked. "What explains what?"

The five looked at him like he was crazy. But Ace looked more like she was plainly scared. She squeaked, and Sheldon looked at her. Her face looked pleading.

"I'm scared," she cried.

"Childhood trauma?" Bernadette asked.

Ace nodded slowly in reply.

"I'm sorry."

"He nearly threw the knife at her head." There was silence.

"Who did?"

"My mom's boyfriend."

"Oh."

"You guys won't do that, won't you?"

Leonard raised an eyebrow. "Really? Sheldon would go Dragon Ball all over our ass!"

Sheldon smiled. "I would."

"C'mon," Howard said. "Let's play something!" Soon, the X-Box was turned on, and everyone was trying to kill each other in a game about blocks and creepers.

* * *

_(FLASHBACK)_

_"I'm sick of your damn complaining for the!"_

_"They're only kids, Josh!"_

_"I don't give a damn!"_

_"You know what, I'll just give them to their real father! You are no good, anyways!"_

_"So, you just care about them, huh?"_

_"Yes, I do. I don't care what you do to me!"_

_Suddenly, a knife flies through the air._

_"You are a little ass, aren't you!"_

_"Don't hurt me! Or them!"_

_(FLASHBACK END)_

* * *

"Hey, Sheldon?"

"Yes, Amy?"

Date Night, once again. This time, Ace and Luke were at the Comic book store with the others. They were about to sit down at the table.

"Want some strawberry Quik?

"Yes, please!" Of course he would act like a little boy. A cute, little boy.

As Amy poured the smooth, pink liquid into Sheldon's glass, she couldn't help but notice how Sheldon was a bit out-of-focus, like he was about to take a leap of faith in real life.

"Are you okay, Sheldon?

"Ahuh?" Sheldon snapped out of it. "Whah, uh, yeah, I was just, uh..."

"You seem distracted."

"Well, I was going to ask you-," Sheldon rubbed his palms on his pant sides,"-Maybe, since you are now Luke and Ace's sort-of-mom, maybe _you could move in with me?_" Sheldon's voice went squeaky on the last part.

"What?" Her eyes widened. "Really?"

"Well, yes, I just-"

"Yes Sheldon!" Suddenly, Amy gripped him and squeezed him tightly.

"I love you!"

Amy realized what she just said when Sheldon stiffened. She then looked up, only to find him smiling.

"I love you too," Sheldon said, still with the grin on his face.

"Really?"

"Yes, of course I would, you're my significant other, my homo novus, my girlfriend!"

"You-you mean that?"

"Of course I would."

"Is it a movie line?"

"No."

Amy just smiled harder and hugged Sheldon tighter. "Let's eat now, shall we?"

* * *

"Woah, so Hulk was originally grey?" Leonard asked.

"Yeah, pretty cool to say, huh?" Luke said.

"Also, a good pick-up line for you, Raj," Ace added.

"How?" Raj asked.

"Hmm, say, 'Did you know Hulk used to be grey, but they added green? Well, maybe you could be the green to add to my grey life.'"

"Aww, that's sweet," Howard commented.

"Maybe. I took a writing class before," Ace said.

"Nice," Luke commented. "I didn't know that."

"Well, you were studying String Theory whenever I would exit for class."

"Oh."

"Well, it was fun, anyways."

"I thought you took a drawing class!"

"No, that was in the morning after sculpting."

"Wait, so after my chemistry class?"

"Yup, that was after my biology teacher's ways of cutting animals."

"Classes?" Raj asked as they reached 4A.

"Yup," they both replied.

"There you are!" Penny greeted as they opened the door. "My nerds!"

"Stop it, Penny," Ace smiled.

Just then, Sheldon walked in. "Amy's moving in!" he cried.

"What!?" Luke called. He was now looking more like he had just found Atlantis.

"Yes, your 'sort-of-mom' is now living with us!"

Ace looked at Luke, as did he. Suddenly, she fainted, Leonard catching her just in time. Penny just laughed.

"That's great!" Penny said. "When?"

"We're starting today," Sheldon said.

"Great, but where will she sleep?"

"With me, of course!" Penny's jaw dropped.

"My little Shamy is growing up!" she screamed.

"Lemme guess," Luke said. "You're shipping them, like Ace is, huh?"

"YES!"

"Well, I hope you like two fangirls," Luke said to the other shocked men. "Let's hope it's not three with Amy."

"It might," Sheldon said. "But, oh well."

* * *

**Yay! The Shamy family! Lolz, but anyways, I've been wanting to make the 'romance' in here more plentiful, so here it is! This'll be great, but don't worry, no smut (sorry). After all, that would be horrendous for Ace and Luke, I can tell. Anyways, tell me if this is too fast, or too slow. I listen to all your reviews, and the ones right now that I see, thank you! I love this story too! Even if it goes a bit dark on backstory with the twins. :P**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! Now, the next few chapters will step out of the 'humor', and focus more on drama and Ace and Amy bonding, as well as Amy and Sheldon. So, be warned, a bit of feels may seep through.**

* * *

"I'm boaareeeed."

"What the-"

Amy and Penny walked into the strangest sight on Earth. Sheldon, among his two kids, were on the couch. He and Ace were upside-down, and Luke was splayed on the couch, on their legs. When Amy moved in, she didn't expect to see that.

"Why, hello Amy, Penny," Sheldon said lazily, almost as if he never lifted up his tongue.

"What are you doing?" The two girls asked.

"Hanging around," he replied. "Pun intened?" Ace asked. "Naw."

"Jeez, you guys seem bored," Penny commented.

"You don't say!" the three Coopers said. Even Sheldon made it look sarcastic.

"Sarcasm?"

"Yes!" Luke yelled.

"Wow, Sheldon's learning," Amy commented.

"Yeah, thanks for the compliment!" Luke said.

"That was for Sheldon."

"Meh, he won't care."

"-I love it!" Ace sang. "Ha, Icona Pop invades your life!"

"Stahp it," Sheldon cried. "My head hurts!" Ace just blew a ret raspberry. He blew one back. Then, the phone started ringing.

"I'll get it," Sheldon said. He got up, and walked to the phone. "Hello?" He answered. All of a sudden, he went pale.

"Uh, yes, they are here. O-of course. Next week? Tuesday? Yes, of course. Thank you. Goodbye." He hung up.

"I-I..." Sheldon was stuttering.

"Dad?" Ace sat up, and Luke did the same.

"I'm sorry," was all he said.

"For what?"

"We're going to Texas on Monday."

"Why?"

"Your mom, she..." Sheldon's voice was shaky. "She, d-died."

* * *

All Ace could do was cry in Amy's cardigan. Even though she tried calming her down, it was no use. Luke was acting more grown up, and did anything he could to help his sister. But she was nearly deteriorating, breaking down. Penny tried with Amy to calm her, but she ended up shedding a few tears as well, remembering when her own pet pig had died. Ace was basically a kid reflection of her when she was little.

"Why?" Ace cried into Amy. "How did she die?"

"Overdose," Sheldon said miserably. "I'm sorry, sweet pea."

Sheldon sat in his spot, next to Ace. Amy sat next to her, trying to comfort her. She was frowning, because she had to look at her so miserable.

"Want me to sing Soft Kitty?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, her words muffled by her hand wiping her tears.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr."

Amy smiled at Sheldon as his words calmed Ace a bit. Her panting had slowed quite a bit, and her tears had stopped dripping.

"You're a great dad," Amy commented. Sheldon grinned.

"Thanks for helping me," he said. "I don't know what to do without you."

"Hey, Sheldon," Penny greeted as she walked into the room from the halls. "How's Ace?"

"Good," he replied.

"I want her to have this," Penny said as she tossed Sheldon a black dress. "For the funeral."

As Sheldon unfolded the dress, he noticed how beautiful it was. Its short-sleeves were perfect for the hot weather for where the funeral was going to be. It was probably going to be knee-length, since the skirt was only two and a half feet, so she'd need tights. But it was a few layers, so it wasn't too fluffy or puffy. The top part had a small, rounded collar, and lightly stitched with gold thread down to the waist. "It's beautiful," Sheldon said.

"I wore it at my pet pig's funeral, and so I thought it would fit Ace perfectly."

Ace looked at the dress. "Mom liked gold," she commented. "She thought it looked like the sunset on a beach."

"I know it'll fit you," Penny smiled. "After all, I saw your shirt size while you were still moving in and your stuff arrived here."

"Thank you," she said shyly.

"You'll look great," Amy said. "Your mom would be proud."

* * *

Sheldon found Luke in his bedroom, hugging the picture of him with Ace and his adopted mother. It was a bit worn out, but still in rather good shape after eight years.

"Luke?"

"Yes, dad?"

"I have something for you. Come."

Luke walked with Sheldon to his bedroom. Sheldon then started digging through his closet, until he pulled out a box labeled 'child'.

"I have a suit somewhere," he mumbled as he sifted through all the toy trains and superhero shirts inside.

"Aha!" Sheldon then pulled out a small, black suit, perfect for Luke.

"Here, have it," he said. "I wore it when I had to go to church when I was your age."

"Thanks, Sheldon."

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Amy, can you come to the funeral?"

"Sure, Sheldon."

"Great, I didn't want to ask that during when everyone had come over."

"I'm really sorry. Please accept my condolences."

"It's fine. It's just Ace has never been this fragile."

"Really?"

"Yes, all I know is that she cared about her mom. All I know is that her name was Jessica Rackens, and that was it. She knew me because of the files for the adoption."

"Why did you put them into adoption, though?"

"The scientists who directed the study did. I didn't know they were mines until they appeared at George's. Lucky she lived in Texas, close at home."

"Wow, that must be harsh. Not knowing your birth parents."

"Well, they do now, and I'm happy for them."

"Me too."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Sheldon," Bernadette said.

"Don't be sorry for me, be sorry of Luke and Ace."

"Well, I'm sorry for both of you."

Sheldon had to explain why Amy's cardigan was darkened at the front, and how Ace's eyes were puffy. Also, he had to explain how they were going to the funeral and the will reading.

"Well, just hope for the best," Leonard said.

"Sometimes that's what I'd think what happened to my dad," Howard said. "Maybe he died, but his body was gone and they never found it or had a funeral."

"Aww, that's sad," Raj moped. "I'm one of the only ones with both parents, huh?"

"Well, you had to ice-skate in an office, so," Leonard laughed.

"True dat," Raj said back.

"Well, I hope she's smiling right now," Luke smiled. "We finished college at ten, Ace is in love with neurobiology and art, and I'm helping discover proof to the big bang!"

"God made us," Ace retorted.

"Well, I have my ways, you have yours."

"Well, in Heaven she's smiling."

"Yeah, she is, or she might be in the stars."

"Meh, wherever, I hope she's happy with us."


	15. Chapter 15

Amy and Sheldon had to help pack up, as they were leaving in a few days. Of course, Amy didn't forget to get a dress herself, which looked nice on her since Ace had helped to pick it out ("You look amazing, Penny would be proud!"). Sheldon got the suit he wore on that night, he, uh, got a _bit _drunk, and got the alcohol smell out of it.

Later at night with the group, Ace was asked to try the dress she got. When she tried it out and showed it to Penny, you could have sworn she was about to explode into glitter and confetti. "It looks perfect!" she screamed.

"Wow, what a nice dress," Bernadette complimented. Ace blushed a little.

"Thank you," she said.

"Good lord!" Luke cried suddenly. Ace turned to him.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Look! Look!" was all he could say. He was pointing to his phone.

"Oh my God," she murmured. "No way."

"What way?" Leonard asked.

"Sheldon looks like Jim Parsons," she stuttered. Luke held up the phone, and there was a picture of Jim Parsons.

"Good lord!" Sheldon cried.

"Wait a minute," Ace said. "You guys all look like celebrities!"

"How?" Luke asked.

"Look, Sheldon is Jim Parsons, Penny is Kaley Cuoco, Amy is Mayim Bialik, Leonard is Johnny Galecki, Raj looks like Kunal Nayyar, Bernadette is like Melissa Rauch with a squeaky voice, and Howard's like Simon Helberg!"

"Hold on," Luke said. "Bernadette, Amy, Leonard, take your glasses off."

Amy and Bernadette were unsure, however, Leonard did it without hesitation.

"My boyfriend's Johnny Galecki!" Penny joked.

Soon, Amy and Bernadette did it in unison. They both squinted at first, but soon they stopped.

"My guess was correct," Luke announced. "You all look like famous celebrities."

"Dear lord!" Sheldon cried. "How can I be _that?_ I don't look like that!" He pointed to a picture of Jim Parsons biting his lip, which oddly, looked hot.

"You used to bite your lip like that," Ace commented. "That was when you were still applying for jobs, and you were stressed out."

"But I don't look like a playboy!" Sheldon yelled. "Look, there's even a belly appreciation picture for him! That's how 'hot' he is. I'm not like that!"

"Woah," Penny said. "Jesus, Sheldon could act as Jim."

"In my dreams!" he smirked.

"Great," Amy said. "Mayim Bialik and Jim Parsons are work partners in real life."

"Well, damn," Howard laughed. "This is amazing. Now, who wants to go to Hollywood and smooch some money?"

* * *

"But if Thor's hammer were from a dying star, best guess it would be a neutron star, it would have a strong gravitational force," Luke said. "And therefore, unless Thor has some magic spell cast on him, he couldn't even go near his precious weapon!"

Ace was setting up her PS4. She was crouching over the TV to plug the wires, while Howard, Raj, and Leonard waited. "Can you get the controller please?" she asked.

Luke got up, but still was talking. "I don't understand why someone would believe that Mjolnir was from neutron star material. Thor would have instantly depleted Captain America's shield in the movie, even if it were made of Wolverine's claws!"

"No, get the other one," Ace said. "Pass the controller." Suddenly, Amy and Sheldon had a wave of deja vu hit them. They glanced at each other.

"Hang on," Luke said, pausing while holding the controller. "I don't feel like you're taking this dilemma seriously."\

"Fine, Luke," Ace surrendered, looking at him. "You have my undivided attention."

"Okay, now," Luke said, dropping the controller on the shelf next to the TV. He then sat on the couch, looking at Ace. "Thor's hammer, taking the dimensions and height, we can guess that with Marvel's estimation of the hammer being forty-two-point-three pounds, that uru metal is two times heavier than lightweight aluminum for jets."

"No way!" Ace said sarcastically. However, Luke didn't notice.

"But for say, a sugar cube's worth of neutron star is the weight of all humanity, the hammer would weigh ten quadrillion pounds. And that's solid. But the problem is, I can't get the forums to say so, and it's filled with false facts!"

"You wouldn't want the forum to fill with the stuff!" Ace replied, still with the sarcastic sprinkles.

"Oh no, you wouldn't! So, therefore I shall prove them with facts. But they still don't believe me!"

"Believe you!?"

"Yes, however, there also still is a small community filled with people who know that it's made in a dying star rather than from. But they still use the old comics!"

"Why would they still be using comics, are they nuts!?" Now the sarcastic sprinkles were topping agitated ice cream.

"Yes! but to make matter worse, they say that it's false with fake comics!"

"Woah, wait a second, who's 'they'?"

"The people who think Thor's hammer is made from dying star!"

"Your're kidding!"

"But wait a moment, I had to prove them with a real comic, but there are two and I can only pick one to send to the forums!"

"This is a nightmare, how will you ever make a decision!?"

"See, I don't know! What should I do?"

"PLEASE PASS THE CONTROLLER!"

The whole gang was surprised on Ace's outburst. She banged the table three times while saying so, and they were afraid she would break the TV she hit. Luke stared at her with wide eyes, and without looking behind, he waved at the air before his fingers touched the controller. He grabbed it and handed it to her. Ace grabbed it from his outstretched hand, and turned it on. "Thank you," she said.

Amy and Sheldon looked at each other. They both had deja vu casted upon them. _What just happened, _Amy told Sheldon with her look.

_I don't know,_ his look said back.

* * *

"When's the funeral?"

"Tuesday."

"So, we're leaving on Monday?"

"Yes."

Everyone was gone, so Luke had decided to ask Sheldon about what he'd said on the phone. Ace was truly upset, and she was breaking again, which explained the outburst. That, or Amy and Sheldon's child selves had merged with their bodies.

"Where will we stay?"

"At your grandmother's."

Just then, Amy walked from the bedroom. "I'd gotten Ace to calm down," she said. "You should go to sleep now, we need to pack tomorrow." Soon, Luke walked into the bedroom and closed the door.

"Hello, Amy," Sheldon greeted. Amy smiled.

"Hello, Sheldon."

"How did you get Ace to calm down?"

"I told her how we met." Suddenly, Sheldon spurted the tea from his blue mug.

"You-what-?'

Amy shrugged. "It helped."

"Good lord woman, you'll be the death of me!" Amy just smirked.

"Not if you are the death of me first."


	16. Chapter 16

"You ready to go?"

"Yes, Amy," Ace said.

"Luke?"

"Yup," Luke replied hastily.

"Amy!" Sheldon said. "Dress!"

"Yes, Sheldon, we all have our suits and dresses, let's go." Amy just loved how he always double checked.

"We're taking the train, okay?"

"Yes!" Luke said. "A train!"

Ace laughed. "Trains, of course."

"Let's go."

* * *

"Shelly, dear! Amy!" The group of four were greeted by a warm smile.

"Grandma!" Ace smiled.

"Oh, Ace. Look at you, all grown up!" Mary smiled.

"Hi, Grandma!" Luke grinned.

"Of course, how could I for get you, you're a young man now!"

"Hello, mother," Sheldon greeted formally. "Hello, Mrs. Cooper," Amy said.

"Call me Mary, dear. After all, you're part of the family!" Mary's smile was filled with kindness.

"Now, c'mon in, Missy came today to see Sheldon!"

"Like she came for me," Sheldon mumbled.

They were greeted with a woman sitting on the couch. Missy, no doubt, with her brown wavy hair, and long legs.

"Hey, Shelly!" she smiled. "Where's my niece and nephew?" Soon, the twins came and hugged their aunt.

"What about our cousin?" Luke asked.

"With his father, they're visiting Meemaw."

"Okay!" Ace smiled. "I hope they're having fun!"

Missy stood up and walked to Amy. "You must be the girl Shelly always talks about, huh? You must have some real patience for him, eh?"

"He talks about me?" Amy asked.

"All the time!" Missy smiled. "He brags on about how he has a girlfriend, and that everyone doubted him or whatever." Amy looked at Sheldon, who was slightly pink from embarrassment.

"Well, he's lucky," Amy said.

"Sure he is! Shelly, you got a keeper here, I like her!" Sheldon sighed.

"Why Missy, why?" Sheldon mumbled. Missy just smirked.

"Also," Missy added, "Your old clothes are still in your bedroom. Y'know, the jeans and plaid shirts you always wore with your superheroes or whatnot?"

"Yes, I know. Ace managed to find them in my closet at home and make me wear it."

"Well, maybe you should wear them again." Sheldon rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Oh, here's your old guitar!"

Missy brought Ace to the guest room, and there, sure enough, was a white acoustic guitar with a simple black strap and a red pick stuck on a pocket on it.

"Whoa, you kept it?" Ace asked.

"Yup, also Lucas' ol' violin he got." Missy then pointed to a small case in the corner of the room.

"Thanks for keeping it," Ace thanked.

Don't thank me," Missy said. "Thank your grandma. She loves you as much as Meemaw loves Shelly."

* * *

"Whoa."

"Amy, really?"

"What? I was wondering what you kept in your closet! You lived here until you were twenty or something?"

"Yes. That explains all my clothing choices."

"You really should wear these instead. After all, it's still hot even though it's nighttime."

"That's why they're there. I wear those plaid shirts."

"Wow, you really love plaid, huh?"

"Meh. What about your cardigans?"

"I have other shirts, you know."

"You know, I've never seen you without layers..." This statement made Amy look at Sheldon.

"Why?" she asked. "Do you want me to strip down?"

"NO!" Sheldon said, scandalized.

Amy did a sly grin. "Then why do you want me without the cardigan?"

"No, no, no!" Sheldon started. "I meant, uh, I mean I never, see, uh, you, _without your cardigans!_" He now was positively pink.

"Sheldon Cooper!" Amy laughed. "You are a dirty mind!"

"No, I-" Sheldon stopped. "I don't think about that a lot."

"So, you still think about it?"

"No! I, it's that infernal book Leonard and Penny gave me!"

Amy did a goofy grin. "You really are a goof, you know that?"

"Hey," Sheldon said, pouting. "You forgot my kiss last Date Night."

Amy walked up and pecked him on the cheek. "There," she said. "Now you have it."

Sheldon still pouted. "Now the schedule's all a wreck."

"Well, at least you got it."

"No, we're fifteen minutes behind designated sleeping times."

"Well, get changed then!"

* * *

The next morning, Amy woke up with the bed empty rather than filled (**Yes, they're now sleeping together. Not like that though, like that**). However, the room smelled of bacon and pancakes. She got dressed, went downstairs, and saw that Sheldon was with Missy and Mary, still in his pajamas, cooking.

"Hello Amy," Sheldon greeted. "I was expecting you." Missy rolled her eyes.

"Of course you would," she smirked. Sheldon just growled.

"Don't start a fight," Mary said. "I don't want Shelly holdin' his pants no more." Amy and Missy started giggling. Then Ace and Luke came down.

"Hi, Missy," they both said.

"_Aunt _Missy," she corrected. "George and Sheldon let you call them by their first names, but not me!"

"Well," Sheldon started, "She has a point. I can't believe it, Missy has a point!"

"Whatever, Shelly."

Sheldon screwed up his face and made his voice high. "Whatever, Shelly!" he imitated.

"Ugh, I hate you."

"Ha, I'm a genius."

* * *

"Hey, my violin!" Luke exclaimed.

"Bring it over here!" Ace yelled.

"Wow," Amy said. "Musical family, huh?"

"Yup," Missy said. "Shelly plays the there-a-man or something."

"_Theremin_," Sheldon corrected. "It is one of the most hardest instruments to play in the world."

"So are men," she replied back.

"Should I ask if that was a pun?" Amy asked.

"No, but thanks for the image," Missy laughed.

"Hey," Ace asked. "Why do you have our old keyboard?"

"Meh," Miss said. "Thought you'd like it, since you and Shelly always played together."

"Dad?" Luke asked. "Can you play Zelda again?"

"Zelda?" Amy asked.

"The theme song," Sheldon explained. "They loved it when they were little."

He walked up to keyboard, and set it up. He tested the keys, and then nodded in approval.

'Ready?" Sheldon asked. Luke had his violin.

"Ready!"

Soon, Sheldon's fingers were flying against the keys. Luke was dragging his bow as smooth as he could. The three girls watched in awe. Amy knew why Sheldon had such large hands now.

Soon, the boys finished.

"Still good, Sheldon!" Luke yelled. Sheldon just smirked in pride.

"Course I am," he smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

"Get ready, guys."

"Coming, Dad!"

As Ace tried slipping on her sandals that matched with her dress, she couldn't help but tear up earlier that night in her sleep. Even though her mom only took care of her and her brother for only two years or so, she felt a special connection between each other. If only if her boyfriend of a wreck hadn't changed her, how she had to rely on her stash; how it corrupted her soul so much. Her nightmare was the exact scene of what happened before, him making purple and blue spots appear on her arms and legs, and also doing it a few times to herself and Luke. She nearly cried, until she felt Amy come into her bedroom and calm her down. Amy she loved; she could never ask for a better mom. She loved monkeys, had beautiful green eyes which felt comforting, and she always supported her on her choices on neurobiology. It reminded her of mom again, though, which made small tears appear on the corners of her eyes, but she blinked then away.

Ace walked outside of the guest bedroom, and Sheldon was standing there, with a black suit paired with a black tie and dress shirt, exactly like that viral video of him on the internet. Except for the fact that his hair was combed more naturally, and loose. It wasn't 'drunk' loose, but a nice loose.

"We have to drive a bit to reach the funeral, Ace," he scolded. "Try not to take so long next time!"

"Sorry," she blushed. "I'm just scared."

"It's okay," Sheldon assured. "Amy's here, I know how much you like her."

They both walked downstairs, and Amy and Luke were sitting down at the table playing a game of Counterfactuals. Mary and Missy looked at them in awe while they washed the dishes.

"In a world where cookies are a type of movie theatre snack, what would be one of Sesame Street's most iconic settings?" Amy asked.

"Movie theatres, duh," Luke said lazily.

"Defend."

"Well, Cookie Monster's favorite food is a cookie, so in order to promote stereotypes in children, they would often set him in a movie theatre."

"Well played for a Cooper," Mary beamed. "I don't have the brains for that, but Luke here does!"

"Mom!" Sheldon cried from the stairwell.

"Well, you _and _Luke," Mary corrected.

"Hey, Ace," Amy greeted. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Ace replied, but she was paying most attention to what Amy was wearing. She had a tight-fitted black dress that was knee-lenght, which showed off her body pretty well (as well as her legs), and navy blue flats. Her hair was in waves, and instead of her normal square-framed glasses, there were more bolder, thicker black glasses with the corners rounded off slightly, resembling hipster glasses, but not quite. On top of the dress was a short trench coat that reached only the middle of her stomach. It was quite the bold step for someone who always wore many layers.

"Dear lord!" Sheldon cried. "Amy, what are you wearing?"

Amy shrugged. "Ace chose it."

"Maybe you should choose my clothes, Ace," Missy joked. "Amy's got a nice outfit!"

"Well, let's go!" Luke said, sitting up. "I don't want girls invading my life."

"They already have," Ace laughed.

* * *

"Well, here we are," Sheldon finally said.

Outside, Ace could see though the window, and where several people were sitting. She could see where the coffin was set, outside on the luscious green grass. There was a cover over all the chairs set, of course, which to say, there was a good amount of chairs. You could tell that whoever died, must have had a big family, and quite a few friends.

"I'm scared," Luke and Ace said in unison.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"They might judge us," Luke said. "I don't want to."

"It's okay," Amy smiled. "They won't."

The family stepped out, and walked to the scene. So far, there was a good amount of people who came. "Those are her three siblings," Ace said. "Two men and one woman."

"Wow, they probably are older, huh?" Amy asked. Most of the people there were very young, twenty or thirty, or very old. Very little children were there, but still it was plentiful.

"Ace, Luke!" a woman cried nearby. "Is that you?"

A young woman walked up, about Sheldon and Amy's age. She had brown eyes, and teeth that nearly sparkled.

"Aunt Elsie!" the twins cried. They ran up to her, and hugged her tightly.

"Ooh, I remember when you were this tiny!" she smiled.

"Hello," Sheldon said. "I am Dr. Sheldon Cooper, Ace and Luke's biological father."

"Hello, Dr. Cooper," Elsie greeted. "I am Elsie Jameson, sister of Jessica. I'm sorry for what happened, these poor kids-" she smiled at Ace and Luke, "-really liked their mom. You are..." she asked Amy.

"I am Dr. Amy Fowler, stepmother of Ace and Lukas," she answered.

"Amy!" Ace said. "You act nothing like a stepmom!"

Amy beamed. "Aw, thanks Ace."

"Well," Elsie said, "I hope you are great to the twins. They are amazing!"

"Ace loves neurobiology like me," Amy said. "And Luke is like a mini-Sheldon, so I pretty am used to them."

"Are you Sheldon's wife?" Elsie asked.

"No, we have a five-year agreement."

"Let me guess, he's like Rod."

"Who?"

"Oh, my husband. He had me agree to date for at least three years, and then so on, so forth."

"Well, Sheldon is like that, except maxed up."

Elsie laughed. "Luke acted like that when he was little. Amazing they learned how to talk at four months, right?"

"Well, their dad is a super-genius, so I'd expect that." Amy looked at Sheldon, who was playing with Luke some sort of word game. Ace was spectating.

"They all are," Amy sighed. "But, I like them for just the way they are."

"I'm glad you do," Elsie laughed. "Jessica did too."

"Jessica adopted them, right?"

"Yeah, but she couldn't take care of them anymore. I didn't know why until she died."

After a few moments, Amy replied, "I'm sorry you had your sister die."

"It's okay, I know she's somewhere, watching me."

After a few more minutes of talking, Amy said goodbye and went to Sheldon. They were playing 'rock, paper, scissors, lizard, Spock'.

"Ha!" Luke declared. "Lizard poisons Spock!"

"Hi, Amy," Sheldon said. "Want to see the coffin?"

Amy nodded, then was led by him to a mahogany-like box with the most beautiful molding. Inside lay a girl who looked a lot like Elsie, except by a few less years and she had more make-up on.

"She looks like the picture she left Luke and Ace," Sheldon smiled.

"Wow, she's young," Amy commented.

"Yes, she is, isn't she?" The couple turned around to see who the voice belonged to.

In front of them was a man, probably Jessica and Elsie's father, with grey hairs tangled in with brown. His eyes were the same warm brown in Elsie though.

"I am Jessica's father, Robert, and you?" He asked.

"Ace and Luke's biological father, Dr. Sheldon Cooper," Sheldon replied.

"I am their stepmother, Amy Fowler," Amy said after.

"Ah," Robert laughed. "Luke and Ace, huh? They were very little the last time I saw them, shame they had to go from the family. But, I'm sure they are happy with you."

Luke and Ace walked up. "Hi, Grandpa Rob!" they said in unison.

"Why, my my! A sight for sore eyes, you munchkins are!" Robbie grinned.

"We just graduated college," Luke bragged.

"Really?" Robbie said astounded. "Well, we have some kid geniuses here, huh?"

"All from me," Sheldon beamed.

"Great!" Robbie cried. "You are an amazing father! I don't know if I could do that!"

"Well..." Sheldon started blushing.

* * *

"She looks just like before," Amy whispered as she peered over the coffin.

"I know," Luke smiled softly.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Ace said. She then started tearing up, and Amy had to take her away to her seat, where they sat down with Sheldon.

"Welcome, families, friends," the man next to the coffin said. "We gather today to mourn the death of Jessica Liason Rackens, a daughter and a mother, who passed away last week." A few sobs could be heard in the back.

"She was a great woman," he continued. "She had a loving father, a mother who cared for her well-being, and a sister and brothers who cared for not just her, but her for life."

After a few speeches, sobs, and break downs from other people (thankfully not the twins or Sheldon and Amy), they started burying the coffin. Amy looked down. "Bye, mom," she whispered so no one could hear. "I'll miss you."

* * *

**Hello! Now before you start complaining or anything (I hope you don't), I have NEVER been to a funeral. Not ever. So, excuse me for the inaccuracies, because I don't want to search 'What happens in a funeral?' on Google. So, uh, yeah. Really, who'd want to do that? I probably just cry on how sad it'd be if I had to suffer that. And I don't want to make a puddle of sad tears.**


	18. Chapter 18

"So, how was the funeral?" Missy asked.

"She looked amazing," Ace smiled. "They did a good job at the morgue, huh?"

"Yeah," Luke said. "She looked great."

"So did Amy," Ace laughed. Amy blushed.

"Well, you told me to wear this," Amy said. "So, credits go to you."

Sheldon was still looking at Amy, but only Missy saw him do so, plus be affected.

"Shelly," Missy piped. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

She dragged him into the hall and into a spare room. "I know how you're lookin' at her, Shelly," she smirked.

"I was not looking at her!" he exclaimed. But then his eye started twitching madly.

"Ha, you are so far away," Missy snorted. "Missed the target and hit the wall!"

"Fine!" he cried. "Why are you telling me?"

"Well," she started. "I've never thought my one hell-of-a-brother would be in love with a girl."

"Stop. It."

"Well, it's true!" she giggled.

"And?"

"What I'm trying to tell you is that to be patient with her. After all, she's being patient with you."

"Of course she is! She's my girlfriend!"

"Yes," Missy laughed once more. "But I've never seen any other woman be that patient to their man. Usually, they'd give up on them and leave him for someone else."

"Like you did before?" Sheldon asked.

"Really?" Missy exclaimed. "Anyways, I said before she was a keeper. And I wasn't joking when I said that."

"Well…"

"Just be good to her, 'kay? She's a keeper."

_She's a keeper. _Sounds familiar, Sheldon thought.

"Alright," Sheldon surrendered. "She's a keeper."

* * *

"Amy?" Ace asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you help me?"

"Why?"

"I can't reach the zipper on my dress."

Amy entered the bedroom to find Ace doing some extreme yoga just to zip the zipper down. Her right arm was just barely touching it, though.

"Here," Amy said as she held the metal and dragged it down.

"Thanks," Ace breathed. "I felt like my arm was gonna break off!"

Amy laughed. "Well, you do seem to stretch pretty far."

Ace took off the dress. Her undershirt was white, and her leggings were at knee-length, just like Amy's dress. However, she was growing to become a teenager. She started to have curves and whatnot, and her face wasn't as round as a 6 year-old.

She went into the bathroom with a white shirt and her usual sweatpants, and came out wearing it.

"Black clothing for Texas?" She cried. "Feels more like black clothing for a rotisserie!"

"It's customary," Amy reminded.

After a while, Ace spoke. "Did you find anything in your research yet?"

"No," Amy said sadly. "Not yet."

"Well," Ace said, "I want something to happen. After all, you need a reward for the best neurobiologist in the world, who happens to be my mom!"

Amy just beamed. "Thank you!" she blushed.

"You are the only girl I've ever been related to, anyways. I never got any friends because of how many grades I'd skip."

"Well, thanks."

* * *

_Amy! Luke! Ace!_

_"No, Dad!"_

_"Sheldon?"_

_"Dad, Sheldon, answer!"_

_"He's bleeding fast!" Sheldon heard Leonard scream._

_"The bullet! Where'd it hit him!" he heard another man, probably a paramedic._

_"In the stomach!" Penny screamed._

_Guys, I'm alive! _But no one could hear.

_"Oh my god!" he heard Howard scream._

_"He's not breathing!" Raj cried._

_"Take him to the hospital!" Bernadette said calmly._

All of a sudden, everything started spinning, and soon, it was a new scene.

_"Sheldon?" Leonard asked in fear._

Sheldon looked at his hands. They were on fire.

_"You- you-" Raj stuttered._

_"Oh my god!" Penny screamed. "You're bending fire!"_

_"Help!" Leonard yelled. But all Sheldon could see was flame._

* * *

"AHHH!"

"Sheldon!"

Amy woke up to the sound of Sheldon scream. Thankfully, no one else heard, but he had beads of sweat line his forehead.

"Shh, it's just a dream," Amy cooed to him.

"Bad-dream! Ace-Luke, gun, bullet, stomach, mine's!" he stuttered.

"Calm down." Amy dragged Sheldon to lay down back on the bed, and hugged him tightly. Sheldon instantly relaxed.

"Just a dream," he muttered. "More like nightmare."

* * *

A few days later, they had to leave.

"Bye, my little angels!" Mary cried.

"See ya, Shelly," Missy smiled.

"Bye!" Luke and Ace yelled back.

They threw their luggage back into the back of the SUV, and Sheldon hopped into the driver's seat. Soon, the driveway was empty.

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Leonard said with a great grin. "How'd ya do?"

The apartment seemed lone, and in need of use. Leonard had agreed to use the apartment while they were gone (which was a first), and even though he had freaked out all over the idea, it still seemed like it needed a good dusting.

"We met Auntie Eslie!" Ace beamed.

"Also, we got to see Grandpa Rob!" Luke nearly squealed.

"Oh, also, we saw Uncle Dan, and Aunt Julia!" they said in synch.

But as they stared rambling on and on about their new cousins and family members, Sheldon looked at Amy. She was smiling about how Leonard had to listen to them, but he seemed to be having fun as Luke would wave his hands to explain how great Texas was. Sheldon never realized, but she was _beautiful._ Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of green, he could swear they were enchanted. Her smile was like diamonds; sparkling and shining. But as soon as he realized that he was looking, he shifted his eyes around to Leonard, who had a subtle smirk appearing. He deadpanned at the man with the glasses, and Leonard just turned back to the twins.

"-And also," Ace continued with Luke, "The grass was tall and tall, and tall!"

"But not as pretty as Mom," Luke said quietly.

"Yeah," Ace smiled. "She looked amazing, she wore the pretty white dress she loved, and always danced in around the house."

After a few seconds, Leonard said, "I'm sorry guys. She sounded like the nicest person you'd ever meet."

"She's as nice as Sheldon and Amy!" Luke grinned. "Or, she _was._"

"Don't worry," Leonard assured. "Amy will be as great as that!" This brought a smile on Amy's face.

"Thanks, Leonard!" Amy smiled heartily.

"For good, malady," Leonard goofed.


	19. Chapter 19

**First off, the French is Google Translate. So, blame any faulty sentences in French on Google. And, I'll post two chapters today since I forgot yesterday's. Oops. :( But I thank Vamplover669 for pointing out that I forgot to give Luke and Ace a doctorade! Oops#2. But, thank you!**

* * *

"Hey Sheldon, why's most of your clothing jeans and plaids?" Penny asked when helping him unpack. Like a light switch, Sheldon's mind turned blank.

"Uh..." was all he could say.

"Lemme guess," Amy smirked. "You accidentally brought them here, huh?"

Sheldon nodded furiously.

"Well," Ace said, "You now have to wear them, since your shirts are at Texas and you don't want to break the schedule." Again, another fast nod.

"_You _wear _this?_" Penny said in horror. Sheldon rolled his eyes, but still kept the panicked look.

"I'm going to have to ask to send them back!" he exclaimed. "Oh, and then what if they handle it roughly, they think shirts are indestructible after all! But no, you have to be careful! And what if they lose it in the desert, or Arizona? Or Death Valley!"

"Calm down, Dad," Luke laughed. "We'll get them."

"Dear lord!" Sheldon yelled. "I have to go to work in these clothes!" He pointed to Penny's hands, which were clinging to a red plaid shirt.

All the girls and Luke could do was laugh at him for being so worried.

* * *

"Whoa, Sheldon," Howard laughed as he entered the apartment. "What's with the uh, _clothing change_?"

"Howard. No," an angry Sheldon deadpanned.

"Okay, _Mr. Fashion-Stylist_!" Howard teased.

"Hey," Leonard said. "Get used to it 'cause he's gonna have to wear it for a few days!"

"I think it looks great," Penny complimented.

"Go gurl," Raj laughed. He then proceeded to do a fake hair flip.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Wow. Have some sympathy."

"Leonard?" Sheldon asked.

"Yeah?" the shorter man replied.

"Where's the nearest gun shooting range?" Leonard looked up from all the containers he was packing.

"What?"

"A shooting range, where one can fire a pistol in a legal area."

"Why would you need a gun?" Penny asked. All the tall scientist did was a smug smile.

Luke leaned to Ace and whispered something in her ear. Ace nodded.

"Mais comment savez-vous sûr?" Ace said in French.

"Il a légèrement s'agiter, plus il nous a appris à tirer," Luke replied.

"Meh. Qui sait pourquoi."

"Vrai."

"Really?" Amy said. "I know French." The two Coopers did an apologetic smile.

"What?" Ace said. "I speak fluently in four languages. Italian, Arabic, French, and the British tweaks to English."

Luke snorted. "you just wanted to learn Arabic, French, and Italian because of Assassin's Creed."

"C'mon!" Ace argued. "I got my jacket to look like an Assassin's see?" She then put on her hood, and sure enough, it hid her eyes and shadowed them.

"Great," Leonard joked. "We have a murderer here."

"Still, why do you need a shooting range for?" Penny questioned.

"Well, it shunt be a surprise if one says," Sheldon smirked.

"It what, what, and what?" Penny repeated.

"Maybe he's gonna kill us all," Howard snarky reply said. Sheldon glared at the dwarf-like nerd.

"Yes, and maybe you can kill us with your terrible jokes and short body size."

Leonard, Raj, and Penny 'Oooh'd'.

"Need some aloe vera on that burn?" Ace asked. "Oh wait, you used it all up in the bedroom."

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Don't mess with a Cooper," was all the lanky dad could say to them.

"You-you don't care about her dirty jokes?" Howard breathed, clearly worried.

"Well," Sheldon explained. "With you and your dirty jokes with a back-meaning, and your use of terrible grammar, I'd say it's acceptable for her to say it since you are the reason why she does so."

"Hey!" Bernadette interrupted. "I told you both to stop insulting each other!" Howard instantly slumped back.

Ace leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms. "She told you," she mouthed.

"Oh, this means war!" the determined, stout man said. "War."

* * *

"Dad?" Ace asked later the next day.

"Yes, Ace?"

"We still haven't gotten our doctorates." Sheldon's mind turned to 'panic mode'.

"WHAT!?" he yelled. "Dear lord, herlp me! Jesus, did you take your comprehensive examination yet!?"

"I don't know," the twins replied.

"Do you have doctoral candidacy?"

"We don't know!"

"Bu-but-"

"Dad!" Luke yelled. "We need to go somewhere!"

Ace grabbed a paper bag and gave it to Sheldon hastily. He instantly started breathing into it.

"Okay," Sheldon finally breathed. "Today I'll ask Amy at Caltech."

"I want to go to UCLA," Ace said.

"And I want to stay at Caltech," Luke puffed. Sheldon smiled.

"A-uh, of course you do," Sheldon said in short, sharp breaths. "You want to stay with your parents." But he felt so much pride in how they were getting to become young adults. Already getting their Ph.D's at ten, ten! Sheldon never knew he'd have so much responsibility with Amy.

"Let's go," the smiling dad said. "Let's go to Caltech to see Amy."

* * *

"Aww, the research's almost done!" Jesonah squealed.

"I know," Amy replied, but instead of being happy, she was frowning slightly.

"What's wrong?" Jesonah asked.

"This is the last week I get to see Ace," Amy sighed.

"Oh," Jesonah realized. Of course, the whole of Caltech knew that Amy was now responsible as Ace and Luke's mom.

Just then, Sheldon ran into Amy's lab. "Amy!" he called.

"Sheldon?" the neurobiologist smiled.

"Amy!" Ace cried, panting into the lab with Sheldon.

"A-Ace?" Amy stuttered.

"Yes!" Ace yelled. "I'm going to UCLA!"

"They need their doctorates," Sheldon explained. "And since Ace is in neurobiology like you, I decided to put Ace in your campus."

"Well, that's great!" Amy smiled.

"Oh, it is!" Ace cried. "I get to be with my mom!"

Amy looked at Ace with her jaw dropped.

"Mo-mom?" she repeated.

"Yeah!" Ace said as if it were obvious. "You're my mom, Amy! Really, you should have known that!"

Amy looked to Jesonah, who also had her mouth open. "She called you mom," she mouthed.

Amy finally spoke. "Well, my daughter gets to work with me!" Ace beamed.

"Thanks, Sheldon!" Ace cried. She then ran to Sheldon, and gave him a big hug. Sheldon just smiled at Amy. She was smiling back.


	20. Chapter 20

**First off, I have NO idea on how you get a Ph.D. in physics or neurobiology. Dear lord, I'm not a genius! And second, forgive me if I mixed up Gablehauser and Seibert. :P**

* * *

"Yes, Dr. Gablehauser."

"And why should I do that?"

"He only listens on my command, plus he really needs his doctorate."

"How old is he again?"

"Ten."

Eric Gablehauser shifted in his seat. "How should I trust you? After all, you do have no respect for me, so I probably should expect the same from your son, Dr. Cooper."

"Well," Sheldon argued, "You gave me a kid genius before, a few years back. However, I did not like him at all. But Luke is very respective, and has a great background. Look." He put a file of papers onto the desk in front of him. Eric took the stack, and opened it. Inside, there was a lot of information regarding Luke's history, report cards, and many of his works in college. He closed the folder and set it back down.

"Fine," Eric spoke gruffly. "I'll give you one chance. _One._ If you screw this one up, I will not allow him on campus anymore. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

As Sheldon walked back to his office, he couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment. But, the only thing that worried him was how they would call Luke. He didn't want his son to be called 'Dr. Cooper's son', he wanted him to be called 'Dr. Lucas Cooper'. But unless Sheldon was only called 'Dr. Cooper', there would be chaos. But Luke hadn't gotten a Ph.D. yet, so he was good for now.

Just then, Sheldon bumped into Kripke.

"Oh, Hewwo, Coopewr," Kripke snarled.

"Kripke," Sheldon acknowledged.

"Wisten," Kripke whispered. "I know youw're twying to get youwr kids theiwr doctowates."

"Of course," Sheldon plainly replied. "After all, they are actually worth it, unlike your poor mind."

Kripke opened his mouth in mock insult. "Oh, _I _have the poowr mind?"

"Yes, you do."

"Weww," Barry's voice went deeper, "Wet's just say, I can show you who has the poowr mind. After aww, now youwr son is in dangewr of being huwrt by me. Oh, and bt the way, nice change of cwothing. Fits that neckwace."

As he walked away, Sheldon realized what he had meant. _No, _Sheldon thought. _You won't ever touch him._

* * *

"So, that is a tumor?" Ace asked.

"Yup," Amy smirked. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"I never knew you had such a strong stomach," Jesonah commented. "Usually, most kids want to stay away from blood or guts, or brains."

"Well," Ace replied. "I learned how to control how grossed out I am when I was six."

"I used to get sick of smashed peanut butter sandwiches in water," Amy added. "But I got used to it when nearly every boy in third grade would shove it in my face."

"The kids in first grade would pour milk in my sandwich," Ace dreaded. "Sometimes, they'd even sneak out some cartons the previous week to let it get chunky, and then bring it back to school."

"Oh my god!" Jesonah cried. "You guys had a hard life!"

"I know," the girls said in unison.

"Well, you guys seem so similar," Jesonah laughed. "I swear she could be your biological mother."

"Well, she acts like it," Ace blushed.

"Thanks, Ace," Amy grinned.

* * *

"Ah," Sheldon greeted. "Hello, Luke."

"Hey, Sheldon!" Luke smiled. "So, what happened?"

"You can work with me."

"Yes!"

"Did you take your GRE, though?"

"Really?" Luke snorted. "You saw my bachelor's degree!"

"Yes, but you put it all together."

Luke smiled. "Thanks Dad."

Sheldon shrugged. "You're welcome."

* * *

Howard, Raj, and Leonard were walking through the halls.

"Wow," Raj said. "Sheldon and Amy are taking parenting seriously."

"Of course they are," Howard said. "After all, we're gonna have to act like that when we get kids."

"Well, who expected Sheldon to be the first father?" Leonard laughed.

"Not me," the two other men replied.

"Exactly."

Just then, Sheldon appeared from his office. "And that's why you should pay attention to me," he frowned.

"Oh, uh, hey Sheldon!" Howard hid behind Raj.

Sheldon sighed. "Luke is going to be working with me," he announced.

"Great, dude!" Leonard smiled. "What about Ace?"

"She's going to be with Amy, of course, at UCLA."

The three men looked at him. "You'll be away from Ace though," Raj pointed out.

"She going to be with Amy," Sheldon grunted. "Really, do I have to repeat myself?"

Luke then peeked out from the office door.

"Sheldon? I fixed it."

"Great, Luke. But how?"

Now Luke's expression turned into 'really?'.

"You mixed up three and nine."

"What?"

"Yes. The great Sheldon Lee Cooper mixed up his numbers." Sheldon spontaneously ran into his office. SOon, they heard, "Dear lord!" from outside the door.

Luke just laughed. "Told ya!"

* * *

Ace was counting how many tumors Amy and Jesonah had found that day.

"-seventeen, eighteen..." she said to herself as she pointed to each slice of brain.

"Dang," Jesonah said to Amy. "That's a lot!"

"I know," Amy said back. "I think that's a new record!"

"-twenty-three, twenty-four..." Ace continued.

"How do you feel now that Ace's going to be with you?" Jesonah asked.

"Great," Amy smiled. "Ace reminds me a lot about Sheldon, so it's like he's with me too."

"Amy!" Ace yelled.

"What?"

"Twenty-seven tumors!"

* * *

Soon, Amy took Ace home while Sheldon took Luke. However, when she arrived, Sheldon seemed disgruntled, while Luke was like Cheshire Cat.

"Whoa," Ace laughed. "What happened to the two boys?"

"He solved my problem," Sheldon frowned.

"Sorry..." Luke smiled.

"You should be proud!" Ace said.

"Yeah, but Seibert and Gablehauser might know! It's my project!"

"Sheldon..." Amy scolded. "They won't know."

Sheldon just pouted. "Well, they will know because his genius is different! It's unique!"

"Aww, thanks Dad. But I solved it like you," Luke said.

"Meh. I guess so. You are my son."


	21. Chapter 21

"Luke!"

"What now, Ace?"

"Next month's our birthday!"

"Oka-wait, what!?"

"Yeah!"

In an instant, the two twins woke up and ran to the calendar they hung up on the wall. Sure enough, when they flipped the page, there was red marker circling a date; May 21st.

"No way!" Luke yelled.

"We're gonna turn eleven!" Ace yelled.

Just then, Sheldon walked into the room. "Yes, yes you are," Sheldon smiled.

"Yes!" Ace yelled. "Thirty-one more days!"

* * *

Ace was riding with Amy this time. Since Amy had already finished her project, she would be going back to UCLA, where Ace was going to be.

"Here we are," Amy smiled. "Your new university."

The car came to a halt. Ace opened the door, and stepped outside.

"Isn't it the Bruins?" Ace asked.

"Yup. Did you know Mayim Bialik went here?" Amy said. "Funny coincidence, celebrity look-alike goes to celebrity's school."

"I can't believe it!" Ace said. "This is like a birthday gift!"

"Oh yeah," Amy remembered. "Sheldon said you were happy because you and Luke's birthday was next month."

Ace nodded. "Eleven years old. I'm turning eleven!"

UCLA reminded Ace of the building in Florence, Italy in Assassin's Creed 2. The arches were very tall, and the roof was flat. It gave the campus a nice, prestigious look.

"I'm expecting Ezio Auditore to pop up," Ace joked.

"Lemme guess," A familiar voice behind Ace said. "Looks like Italy."

Ace and Amy turned around to find Jesonah with a jean jacket and some jeans. Her shirt had the logo of the San Francisco Giants.

"Hi, Jesonah!" Ace greeted.

"Hey Ace! How do you like it here?" Jesonah asked.

"It does look like Italy," Ace agreed.

"I have a feeling she's gonna like it here," Amy laughed.

"Yeah," Jesonah smiled. "Me too."

As Ace walked with the two neurobiologists, three students walked up to them. "Dr. Fowler, Dr. Simmons," one student said.

"Yes?" Amy asked.

"We apparently are having trouble with one of the monkeys, Jayda," the second student said. However, the third said nothing because she was focusing on Ace.

"Dr. Fowler," the third student interrupted, "why is there an adolescent on campus?"

Ace stepped up. "I am Ace Cooper, I'm here to get my Ph.D. in neurobiology."

"Cooper?" the second student repeated. "You're related to Dr. Sheldon Cooper, correct?" Ace nodded.

"He's my biological father, in fact." The three students turned to her.

"D-dau-daughter?" The first stuttered.

"My child," Amy answered. "Dr. Cooper's my significant other, if you may ask."

"Whoa," the second student said in awe. "Father's a theoretical physicist who created an element, and mother's a well-known neurobiologist in UCLA? You have some great parents!" Ace beamed.

"I also have a twin brother; however, he is in Caltech with our father."

"Well," Amy interjected, "They both just graduated college a few weeks ago, so they're trying both to get their Ph.D.'s."

"Well, good luck!" the three students said to the young girl. "And," the second added, "Jayda still needs your help."

"Thank you," Amy said. "We'll go there now."

* * *

"Woah," Ace said as she entered the lab.

"Woah, indeed," Jesonah agreed.

In the lab, there were several students, monkeys, and rats. Also, there was quite a few brains, out in the open, with several men and women cutting them up like a sushi bar.

"Well," Amy said. "Here's where I work."

"Dr. Fowler!" a man said.

"Yes, Dr. Helban?"

"We have an adolescent genius on campus, a boy. He apparently is going to be working with you."

"Uh, Dr. Helban?" Amy said.

"Yes?"

"I already am dealing with a child." Ace then went beside Amy, clearly frightened.

"Oh," Dr. Helban said, clearly shocked. "Well, I can't change it. But who is this with you?"

"Ace Cooper," Ace introduced herself. "Daughter of Dr. Fowler and Dr. Sheldon Cooper at Caltech."

"When were you pregnant?" Dr. Helban exclaimed.

"I wasn't, she's my stepdaughter," Amy explained.

"Amy?" Ace asked.

"Yes?"

"How are you going to deal with two kids?"

Amy smiled. "I deal with you and Luke, I'm pretty sure I can handle it." She then turned to the fellow doctor. "How old is this boy?"

"He's nearly eleven; birthday's next month on May twentieth."

Amy looked at Ace, who was clearly shocked. "He's nearly the same age as me," Ace choked.

Jesonah looked at Dr. Helban. "Well, let him in!"

Dr. Helban instantly rushed out of the lab.

"Wow," Amy remarked. "You get to work with someone your age."

"Please don't be like Luke, please don't be like Luke!" Ace was hoping to herself.

* * *

"Here!" Dr. Helban came back. "He's here, Dr. Fowler!"

A boy walked into the lab. He had slightly lighter hair than Ace; it was cut into a way that was like Howard's, except it wasn't so 'bowl-ish', and rather natural looking like he'd grown it out. His eyes were a mahogany brown, and his skin was pale just like Sheldon. He wore a blue polo shirt and dark jeans with vans. But all his clothing was neat, and not messy or any sorts.

"Hello," the boy smiled. He had a slight lisp to his voice.

"Dustin," Dr. Helban piped up. "This is Dr. Amy Fowler, she will be your mentor."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Fowler," Dustin said, still grinning. "I am Dustin Liam, I'm working for my doctorate."

"Oh, and," Dr. Helban added, "That is Dr. Fowler's daughter."

"Hello," Ace greeted herself. "I am Ace Cooper, Dr. Fowler's my mother, and Dr. Sheldon Cooper is my father."

"Ah," Dustin acknowledged. "Dr. Cooper, the physicist who works at Caltech and created the super heavy element?"

"Yes, that's the one," Ace beamed.

"How old are you?" Dustin asked.

"I am ten, turning eleven on May twenty-first."

"I'm turning eleven on May twentieth."

"Yes, Dr. Helban told us."

Dustin nodded. "I think we're going to be great accomplices."

Ace smiled. "Me too."

* * *

**Ace's got a friend! Yeah! I felt like the twins were lonely, so I'm going to give them each a friend. One boy (you know him already), and one girl. Ooh, I wonder how this is going to turn out! After all, there is going to be some new scenarios now because of these kids! But one thing, I don't know what UCLA looks like. So, derps.**


	22. Chapter 22

"Hello, Caltech," Luke said as they reached the university. "You better get used to me, because I'm staying for a while!"

Sheldon laughed. "Two Dr. Coopers, huh?"

"I'm not a doctor yet, but soon I will!"

"Of course you will."

"Oh, hey Sheldon!" Leonard called out. "How's the mini-Cooper doin'?"

Sheldon sighed. "He's 'doin'' well."

"Hey, Sheldon," Howard said. "Apparently you get to leave work earlier because you finished your last project."

"Meh, all right."

"Hey, Sheldon?" Luke asked.

"Yes?"

"Why don't we go to the comic book store after? I really need a comic that's missing from my collection."

"What is it?"

"Batman Beyond issue four."

"Fine. We'll see if Stuart has it."

* * *

The rest of the day spun by since it was such a short time. Nothing really happened, just Sheldon and Luke making sure they had no mistakes. And sure enough, they had no mistakes. So, they just worked on Luke's chances of getting a Ph.D..

When they arrived at the comic book store, there was Stuart, sitting at the counter. He apparently was reading an old issue of the Green Lantern.

"Oh, hey Sheldon," he greeted. "Hello, Luke."

"Hi," the two said.

But as they went to the shelves of comics to find a picture of Batman, Luke couldn't help but notice there was a girl standing there, who was reading Batman Beyond #4.

Luke walked to her, and cleared his throat. She looked up.

"Yes?" she asked.

She was wearing purple glasses, that were like those 'nerd-chic' sunglasses Luke had been seeing everywhere. She wore combat boots, which were just the slightest worn out. She wore a teal cardigan, with the buttons undone, and her t-shirt was of a drawn zebra.

"Uh..." Luke, of course, hadn't hit puberty yet, but he couldn't speak because she was holding his soon-to-be comic book, and he didn't want to hurt her feelings. After all, she might want the same comic.

"Well, are you buying that comic book?" he asked.

"Why?" she said.

"Well, that is missing from my collection, and..."

"Actually, I'm here because my brother asked me for some Batman comic. But I don't know which one!"

"Well, what did he tell you?"

"Red Hood and the Outlaws."

"Oh, it's over there." Luke pointed to a certain comic book with three colorful people with guns pointing to them. "By the way, it's comic books, comics are those little strips in the 'funny pages', a really lame name if I say so."

The girl giggled. "Thanks, I'm Angel. Who are you?"

"Lucas Cooper, but just call me Luke."

"Since you said your last name, my last name is Richards."

"Where do you go to school at?" Luke asked.

"Primdale Elementary. You?"

"I just graduated, I'm working on my Ph.D."

"Whoa, so you're a kid genius, huh? And they call me a nerd."

"You get bullied?"

"Yeah, a lot."

"Meh, I did too."

Angel smiled. "Well, here's your comic book." She handed him the book.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

As Luke walked away, Sheldon was smiling at him. "An aqquaintance, I presume?" he asked.

"Just now," Luke replied. Then Luke had an idea.

"Can she come over?" Sheldon frowned.

"I don't know..."

"Please? I can ask her!"

Sheldon sighed. "Let me meet her."

* * *

"Wow, so your dad is _the _Dr. Cooper!"

"Yup!"

"Wow, that is amazing."

"What's amazing is that your parents let you come."

"They're scientists, so..."

"Let me guess," Sheldon said. "They want their daughter to meet the scientist who created the super heavy element."

"Yeah," Angel replied. "But I think it's amazing!"

"The great 'Wonder Blunder'," Luke deadpanned.

"Hey!" Sheldon piped. "I'm your father!"

"I thought you'd say, 'Luke, I am your father'."

Angel laughed. "Star Wars, I presume?"

"Yes," Luke laughed.

"I think we'll get along well," Angel said.

"Me too," Luke replied.

* * *

As they went back to Sheldon and Leonard's apartment, they were surprised to see Ace and Amy had brought someone with them.

"Guys," Amy said. "This is Dustin, he is starting to get his Ph.D., just like Ace." Dustin waved at the other three. "Hello!" he said.

"Uh, _hello_?" Luke questioned.

"You must be Ace's twin brother, am I correct?" Dustin asked.

"You have a twin?" Angel said. "Cooler!"

"Yes, Lucas Cooper, and you're..."

"Dustin Liam."

"Uh, I'm Angel Richards..."

"Nice to meet you, Angel!" Dustin smiled.

Ace smiled. "Dustin likes to know everyone's name. Every time he sees someone, he'll say hello!"

"I do!" Dustin said.

"Ah, uh..." Angel was clearly shy.

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"I, ah, mmm..."

"Oh. Shy, huh?"

Angel nodded.

Amy just smiled. "I used to be shy too. But I would just get buried in neurobiology book at school."

Ace and Dustin looked at each other and smiled. "Isn't she the best mom ever?" Ace said.

"Yeah," Dustin said. "She is." Amy just smiled.

Dustin turned to Sheldon. "Dr. Cooper," he said.

"Yes?"

"I was very fascinated on your work of the new super-heavy element you created, however, I do fell your pain of it being called the 'wonder blunder'."

"Sadly, yes, it is such a shame," Sheldon frowned.

"However, I love your story and credits for several theories you have worked on. I have no trouble imagining you getting the Nobel Prize."

Ace looked at him. "Great, Luke two-point-oh." Dustin laughed.

"Well, your dad's accomplishment is very known."

"True," Ace agreed.

"Can you believe it?" Angel said. "I get to meet two doctors! And, they're greatly known in the community!"

"And they're my Dad and Mom," Luke beamed.

"So," Angel added, "I'm very interested in your nicotine addiction study, Dr. Fowler."

"Really?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, my parents want me to do something in science or physics, so they decided to let me read up on your project. It's really cool, and I liked how you described having to live with a monkey. Sounds torturous."

"It was," Amy laughed.

"Dad?" Luke asked.

"Mhm?"

"Can we set up the X-Box?"

"Sure, I guess. Just make sure not to break anything."

"Yes!"

Luke and Ace started gathering the video games and controllers. "Halo or Minecraft?" Ace asked.

"Minecraft," Luke said. "Halo's for Halo Night."

"Minecraft?" Dustin asked. "Actually, I play it. Can I?"

"Sure," Luke said. "Wanna learn, Angel?"

"Sure, why not?" Angel said. "A little game knowledge doesn't hurt!"

Ace logged on to her account and put in the disk. She handed the other kids each a controller. The game started up, and soon they were on 4-screen.

"Guys!" Dustin panicked. "Creeper!"

"Get the iron sword!" Ace said.

"No, bows!" Angel recommended. She had gotten used to the system already.

"I ran out of arrows!" Luke said. Just then, Leonard and Penny walked in.

"Hey guy-" Penny choked. She was surprised to see four kids playing some game, and Sheldon and Amy trying to fix an equation behind them.

Ace turned. "Hey Penny, hey Leonard."

"Who are they?" Leonard asked, pointing to Dustin and Angel.

"Dustin Liam and Angel Richards," Sheldon said in a monotone voice with his back facing Leonard. "Ace and Luke's new acquaintances."

"Hello," Dustin and Angel said without turning.

"Oh great," Penny muttered. "Let's hope they don't do much."


	23. Chapter 23

Even though Angel and Dustin were allowed to walk home, Sheldon declined and urged them to come with him instead. Dustin then agreed, saying that there are hazards that 'sometimes can never be avoided'. So, Sheldon drove them home. When he came back, the whole gang was there, because apparently, quote, "The great Sheldon Cooper forgot Thai Night!".

"Stop it, Penny," Sheldon said.

"Really?" Penny laughed. "Why don't you just use that _great eidetic memory _of yours?"

"He was driving Angel and Dustin home," Luke said.

"Who's Angel and Dustin?" Bernadette asked.

"Two kids they met today," Amy explained. "Dustin is a child prodigy in neurobiology just like Ace."

"And Angel's parents are scientists," Luke added.

Sheldon sighed and sat down in his spot. He was so tired that he didn't even bother asking if he had all his condiments. All he wanted to do was eat and sleep.

"Sheldon?" Ace asked.

"Mhm?"

"What happened to your piercings?"

Sheldon jerked up from looking at his food.

"Huh!?"

Ace just clicked her tongue and shook her head. "Lemme guess, too embarrassed to talk about it, huh?"

"Piercings?" Penny asked. "Honey, if Sheldon had piercings, I'd know."

"Oh really?" Luke smirked. "So, you've noticed the four little dots on his left Ear and the five other ones on his right?"

Everyone turned to Sheldon to look at his ears, so he covered them with his hands.

"Stop looking at me!" Sheldon yelled.

Amy grabbed Sheldon's right arm and took it off his ear. As she looked closer, sure enough, there were five little pierces in his skin.

"Oh my god!" Bernadette said in shock. "He does have some pierced skin!"

"Aghh!" Sheldon cried. He tried leaning away from Amy and Bernadette, but instead he fell off the couch.

"Dad!" Luke yelled. "Really!?"

"Sorry," Sheldon mumbled as he got back on the couch.

"Need your headphones?" Leonard laughed.

"No."

"You sure, 'cause everyone's going to look at your ears."

"No."

"Fine, Shel-baby."

"I'm not an infant! Would and infant have piercings?"

Ace and Luke giggled.

"I told ya," Ace said. "Plus, you should know that infants do have piercings, Dad! I got mines before!"

Sheldon groaned. "WHY!?"

* * *

"Wear it."

"No!"

"Then why did you keep them?"

"I don't know!"

"Really, out of all people, _you _don't know?"

"I was foolish, and stupid, plus I was forced my George!"

"And?"

"I don't want to!"

"Fine. Then let me tell you, I will steal one of your comic books."

"How? I have an eidetic memory, I can-"

"I do too!"

"Oh. Dang it!"

"Exactly!"

"Fine. But I know you're bluffing."

"Really? I'm not."

Silence. Then,"Fine. Why?"

"Because."

* * *

"Dad?" Luke yelled into Sheldon's bedroom. "Come on, it's fine!"

"No, it's not!" Sheldon yelled through the door.

"Well, it won't look as awkward as if you were wearing those superhero shirts!"

"You know I didn't mean to wear jeans and everything else this week!"

"So?" Luke sighed.

"Get out!"

Instantly, the door was harshly opened, and Sheldon stood there, with nine earrings and hoops on his ears. However, he seemed to be angry, but in a subtle way, like a growl.

"What!?" Sheldon demanded.

"Dad?"

Sheldon calmed down a bit. "What?" he said in a low, monotone voice.

"Uh..."

Sheldon looked behind Luke. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. Amy and Penny were jaw-dropped, while the rest of the gang seemed like their eyes could fall off at any moment. Ace however, was pulling off her 'I-told-you' look perfectly.

Sheldon looked at everyone with haughty derision, and they all got the message. But as he sat back into his spot, he could feel everyone take a glance at him like needles.

"Didn't I tell you all to stop looking at me?" Sheldon finally said, exasperated.

* * *

The next day, Sheldon forgot he was still wearing the earrings. Even when he looked into the bathroom mirror to shave, he didn't even notice the silver pieces of metal on his ears. So naturally, there was chaos at Caltech.

"Sheldon!" Leonard yelled through the hall.

"What?" Sheldon answered, clearly annoyed.

"You're still wearing the earrings!"

Sheldon slapped his hands onto the sides of his head. He was greeted by the cold touch of silver on his palms.

"Good lord!" he cried.

"Yeah, whatever, good lord you have!" Luke said. "Now we have to suffer with you being teased!" And if that weren't enough, Kripke walked into the halls, with the most smug smile on the planet.

"Coowpewr," Kripe snorted. "Didn't expect youw to be hewre."

"Not cool, Kripke!" Leonard defended. But Kripke just shoved him aside to the wall and looked at Sheldon.

"What are you doing?" Sheldon asked, slightly afraid for Luke.

"Weww," Kripke stated, "I wanted to see if the wumor was twue. And, yup, you have peiwrcings. Got it yestewday to show youwr a big boy?"

"Stop it!" Luke yelled. He then shoved Kripke so hard, that he nearly fell to the ground.

"Oh," he teased. "So, this is the Coowper's son, huh?"

"Shut up!" Luke growled. Suddenly, Luke walked up to snarky man and shoved him again, but this time, he started tackling him to the ground.

"You-urgh-don't say that-urgh-to my Dad!" he panted. Leonard tried prying the boy off Kripke, but his grip was too strong. Sheldon was too, but their strength was feeble.

Suddenly, a fist met Kripke's face, and his nose started bleeding.

"Aggh!" Kripke screamed. Luke got up, and started dusting himself off.

"Don't mess with a Cooper!" Luke cried. Kripke, slack-jawed, staggered off, with tiny drops of blood dotting the floor. "Dammit," Kripke muttered as he exited.

Sheldon looked at his son. His knuckles were bruised, but not badly. Leonard looked like he just saw aliens invade.

"Dad..." Luke quivered. Sheldon kneeled down and hugged Luke.

"It's okay, Buddy," he whispered. "He's gone."

"Is he okay?" Leonard asked.

"Yes, he will be, he's just never participated in acts of violence before. Or that viciously, at least."

"Jesus."

"Yes, I know Leonard. That is not what I expected today."


	24. Chapter 24

_(FLASHBACK)_

"_I don't want to!" whined a teenage Sheldon._

"_Well, you have to!" George argued. "I don't want some little baby in my family!"_

_Sheldon whined even louder. "You're drunk!" he cried. "I agreed to be in your party so then that girl you said liked me could kiss me and she'd stop stalking me from the window! Not to get ten piercings!"_

"_I paid good money to bring the piercer over to our house," growled George. "And everyone wants to see you get them!"_

_Behind George was a great amount of teens, who were cheering for Sheldon to get a needle through his ear._

"_Ready?" said the piercer._

"_Do it," George demanded. With the help of one of his friends, he held Sheldon down to one of the chairs in the kitchen. Sheldon tried with all his might, but he couldn't even wriggle out of one grasp. His ears felt sharp pains, one by one. Then, as they were about to do the last puncture, Sheldon's mom walked in._

"_GEORGE!" Mary yelled as a mother could. "Let go of your brother now!"_

_Surprised by the angry voice George heard, he let go of his little brother._

"_Mo-mom!" George stammered. "I thought y-you were taking c-care of Meemaw!"_

_Mary blew out a breath of air. "I was," she coldly spoke. "But I came back early."_

_She then turned to the piercer, who was drop-dead pale. "You!" she snapped. "Don't do the next piercings, just put in the dang earrings or whatever!"_

_The scared piercer did as what she was told, and instantly forgot the last puncture she was about to do. She put the little studs and rings in Sheldon's ear, and instantly, Sheldon leaped out of the chair. He ran up the stairs and into his room._

"_Six months!" Mary sneered._

"_Mo-"_

"_Don't you 'Mom' me! And tell your friends to leave!"_

_Sheldon heard a stampede of footsteps as he lay in bed. Why did his brother have to be like their father? Why couldn't he be like Missy, hanging around in Dallas for vacation? Why? He wanted to take out the earrings, but he'd probably get infection. All he had to do was wait, and soon he could take them out. Wait._

_(FLASHBACK END)_

* * *

"It's not okay to fight, Luke," Sheldon scolded his son.

"I'm sorry," Luke sniffed. "I didn't want to, but he shoved Leonard and teased you."

Sheldon realized what Luke was saying. "I know he was bullying, but just because he was, doesn't mean you can bully him. And he is a grown adult too, you know."

Leonard looked at Luke. "You better hope he doesn't tell Seibert and Gablehauser," he frowned.

Luke looked down and turned to Sheldon. "How long am I grounded?"

"One week."

"Okay."

"Promise me you won't do anything like that again, okay?"

"Promise accepted."

"Good."

* * *

"Whoa, fighter," Howard laughed as he saw Sheldon and Luke in the cafeteria.

"Fighter?" Luke asked.

"Everyone on campus heard what happened," Raj explained. "But Seibert and Gablehauser haven't, thankfully."

"Also, you can see Kripke walking around here with a _slightly_ different nose," Howard joked.

Sheldon frowned at the two. Instantly, they stopped their girlish goggles and sat down with their food next to Leonard.

"Stop encouraging him," Sheldon said.

"We're not _encouraging _him," Howard smirked.

"Famous last words," Leonard murmered to Raj.

"Says the man who has no kids," Sheldon pouted.

"Sorry," Howard frowned. "I thought we were done with insulting each other."

"I wasn't," Sheldon said. Howard puffed.

"Uh, hello?" Luke asked.

"Oh, sorry Luke," said Leonard. "We nearly forgot you."

"Forget the kid who was the first topic you talked about," Luke snorted. "Now, where would you find that?"

Sheldon smiled. "Attention hogger."

"Am not!"

"Is too, like your sister!"

"Am not!"

"Then explain why you have two viral videos of you and Ace on the internet."

"You were viral when you took off your pants drunk!"

The three geniuses witnessing the conversation burst with laughter. They remembered how drunk Sheldon was when he got up onstage for that award before. But they never imagined his son using it against him.

"Oh, he got you good!" Raj snorted.

"Burned!" Leonard howled.

"I think _you_ need some aloe vera!" Howard yelled. Sheldon let a sharp breath.

"Why," he muttered. "Why."

* * *

Luke had to go to different classes for the rest of the day. Of course, everyone knew he was 'Dr. Cooper's son', but they also knew he broke one of the professor's noses. Everyone's whispers were about 'that kid' wherever he went, no matter what. But it was so nerve-wracking, yet he went on with the day. Finally, during a section of time where he didn't have class, he ran straight to Sheldon's office.

_Knock knock knock. _"Dad!"

_Knock knock_ knock. "Dad!"

_knock knock knock. _"Dad!"

"Come in," said a voice behind the door.

Luke opened it, and there was Sheldon writing on his whiteboard with a blue marker. "Hard? More like soft," he muttered to himself.

"Anything wrong?" Luke asked.

"No, no..." Sheldon replied. "Nothing wrong..."

"Dad, everyone is talking about me in every room I go to."

Sheldon turned around. "Why? Is it because you're a highly intellectual human being for their age, you're my son, or that you punched Kripke's nose?"

Luke pursed his lips. "All of the above."

Sheldon kneeled down in front of Luke. "It's going to be okay. Sure, they're older, and slightly more muscular, and greatly taller than you, but you're smarter. Probably, those kids don't even have the developed brain of a kindergartener."

Luke smiled. "Thanks Dad."

Sheldon grinned back. "Plus, you're a Cooper. A Cooper never gives up."

He patted Luke on the shoulder, and got back on his feet. He turned back to his whiteboard, and picked up his expo marker. Luke left the office, leaving the scientist in peace.

"Dear lord," Sheldon muttered. "Why give me the easy tasks?"


	25. Chapter 25

"Hi Ace!" Dustin greeted. "Hi, Dr. Fowler!"

"Hey, Dustin!" Ace greeted. She liked how Dustin always smiled, just like Amy did. Both their smiles were pretty after all.

"Ready?" Amy asked the two kids. They both nodded.

"You're going to have to study hard, so pay attention," Amy guided. "You guys will be with a bunch of older students, so I hope you're not nervous."

"Nope," both kids said. "Not nervous."

Amy smiled. "Great!"

Soon, the lab was filled with students and professors. Of course, nearly everyone gawked at Dustin and Ace for their size and age. About a quarter of the whispers before the class had started were about them.

Later out through the lesson though, many realized their size didn't represent their knowledge capacity. Both got all their questions right, and everyone else seemed to be paying attention to the kids rather than what they were studying. Ace had already nailed what was the genetic basis of a disorder looked like, and Dustin knew the side effects of different medications.

However, soon it was over, and most of every student had poured out of the lab. But there were a few still left doing research and whatnot.

"We nailed it!" Ace said to Dustin.

"Yeah, we did," Dustin smiled. "I really want to get my Ph.D. in about four to five years though, so we better work hard."

"You're telling me," Ace joked.

Amy walked up to them.

"You better make good use of your dad's fund," Amy said to Ace. "Sheldon's paying a lot for you and Luke."

Dustin laughed. "All parents do," he said. "My parents were paying something like twenty or thirty-thousand for college."

"Yeah," Ace agreed, "But here it's a twenty-percent acceptance rate. Caltech is eleven-percent."

Amy smiled. "Yes, but here, UCLA is a really good university, and I think any parent would be proud to say that!" she said.

"True," Ace agreed.

"True," Dustin repeated.

* * *

Ace and Dustin continued the day, taking nearly the same courses and classes. Jesonah also would be spotted every once in a while, talking to Amy, but of course, the two kids just worked off their butts through the afternoon.

"Great!" Ace cried. "If we work at this pace, we might achieve our firs grey hairs!"

Luke laughed at Ace's comment. "Or we can get our doctorates in four years rather than five," he reminded.

"Really?" asked Ace. "I just want it, that's all!"

Ace and Dustin went all the way through the halls to find Amy. Sadly, Jesonah wasn't there, but instead were some students asking her some questions. When they saw the two child prodigies, their eyes boggled.

"Amy!" Ace smiled as she walked up to Amy. "Uh, wait, should I call you Dr. Fowler?"

Amy smiled. "Really, calling your mom 'Dr. Fowler'? No, you don't."

"Is that your daughter?" one of the students asked Amy. "Isn't she one of the younger students over here?"

Amy nodded. "Yes, also Dustin here-" she looked at Dustin,"-is as well. And Ace's brother goes to Caltech with their father."

The other students looked in awe at the kids. They just looked down and blushed.

The students left, talking about Dustin and Ace. Finally, Ace could speak to Amy again.

"Mom, I-"

Amy's phone on the counter started ringing "Hold on," she said.

"Hello? Hi, Sheldon. WHAT?" Ace and Dustin looked at each other. "He did!?" Amy cried. "Oh my god, really? Fine. Bye." She looked at the wide-eyed kids.

"Luke punched Kripke in the face."

Ace felt more like she was the one punched in the face. "Wha-what, wait, what!?"

* * *

"He said he'll talk to him once he's stopped shivering," Amy said.

"Wait, he _punched _a professor?" Dustin clarified.

Amy sighed. "Nice way to get to know a friend, huh?"

However, Ace was smiling brightly. "The kid knows how to fight!" she laughed. "_Fight_!"

Dustin frowned. "I don't think that's a good thing, Ace."

"What!? Are you kidding? He's as weak as a butterfly, it's good that he did _something_!_"_

"He's right, Ace. That's not really good."

"Well, I mean when or if he doesn't do it to someone. Honestly, he is terrible at sports. Or any physical activity."

"Meh," Dustin said. "It doesn't sound that bad. But really, you're brother might get kicked out of the university!"

Ace smirked. "Then just pray to God that he won't."

* * *

Dustin's parents came. He of course, was living with his mom and dad, because he was still too young to be hanging around such older people. He agreed, because he also sometimes needs help to wake up in the morning. Ace giggled at his comment. However, when she saw his parents, she was surprised. They were no older that Amy of course, but they wore actual blouses and shirts, and jeans.

"Hello, Mr. Liam, Mrs. Liam," Amy said to Dustin's parents. "I am Ace's mother, Dr. Fowler."

"Ah, Dr. Fowler? Well, you are quite popular in UCLA. Also, our son was a fan of yours," Mr. Liam smiled. "By the way, just call us James and Clara."

"Well, you can just call me Amy," she smiled.

"I can't believe we're meeting one of Dustin's role models," Clara laughed. "That must be amazing, being friends with her daughter, isn't it Dustin?" Dustin blushed.

"Yeah, it is."

"And here we have a child prodigy, in UCLA. You do not know how much bragging rights we have," James laughed.

Amy smiled. "I think I know, actually. But then again, most of my friends have Ph.D.'s, so it isn't too major."

"C'mon, Dustin," James said. "You need your rest."

"Aww..." Dustin frowned. "Well, see ya tomorrow, Ace."

"See ya," she replied.

* * *

"Hey, Mom?" Ace asked in the car as they drove home.

"Yes, Ace?"

"What are you gonna do since Luke punched that dude?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure Sheldon has it covered."

"Luke's never been in trouble before. Both teacher's pets."

Amy smiled. "We all were once. Even miracles happen."

Ace smirked. "Let's just hope Luke gets a miracle and doesn't get in serious trouble in the university again."

Amy laughed. "Agreed."


	26. Chapter 26

**So sorry for forgetting yesterday's chapter! It's because we had a pop quiz in class, and I was freaking out on a question. And other people were too, so our teacher had to stop, and said maybe next week we could take it. Turns out, the question we were stressing out on needed too much work, and our teacher didn't give us scratch paper or anything to work on. So, I'm just recovering, because I get really scared and hyperventilate or need to breath in a bag when I can't get a question right. Yeah.**

* * *

When Sheldon and Luke came home, they were greeted with Ace clapping slowly and Amy just shaking her head in amusement.

"You heard, huh?" Luke grunted.

"And so I did," Ace smiled. "Congratulations, you learned your few first steps to becoming the next Manny Pacquiao or Muhammad Ali."

"I am not going to roughhouse as a career!" Luke exclaimed.

"Well, it's a last resort."

"A bad one, if you say so."

Sheldon looked at Amy, and she turned away to hide her smile. Sheldon just put his hands in his pockets and smiled back. Somehow, it seemed as if she could get his messages with a simple look or smile, and so could he. Or maybe it was just that they now lived together. Many alterations had to be held to the Relationship Agreement, so in fact, that it had a separate two pages. But it was all worth it.

"Sheldon, can you help me?" Amy asked. Sheldon walked to the couch.

"Sure, with what?"

"Can you try to find a needle and thread? Ace's shirt has a hole in it."

"Mhhm." Sheldon walked into the bathroom to find his sewing kit.

Amy looked at Luke and Ace. They were saying who was better, Lois Lane or Katniss Everdeen.

"Katniss also is a strong, feminine figure in literature. Susan Collins was a genius!" Ace argued.

"Yeah, and also, Lois Lane is a strong as fire, she's basically seventy-five percent strength!" Luke sqealed.

"She freed the districts."

"Lois Lane-" Luke stopped. "What did she do?"

Ace smiled in pride. "Gotcha, bro."

Sheldon came back, with a small spool of thread with a silver needle stabbed into it. "Here," he said, passing it to Amy. "What color?"

Amy looked at the spool. "Red, that's perfect," she said.

He sighed. "Let me guess, it's her favorite red t-shirt with the Assassin's Creed logo."

She nodded. "She likes the games a lot, huh?"

Sheldon smiled. "Just as much as she likes you."

"She likes me?"

"Uh, let me rephrase that-" He sat down. "-she LOVES you."

Amy smiled. "Wow, that's great."

"Oh, it is, especially when Luke and Ace get to brag about how they have the best mom in the world. It's really sweet."

She could only smile as the twins kept on talking.

* * *

Sheldon fingered his necklace charm. It had been almost nine years since he had found them with his brother, George. He noticed the emptiness in their eyes the toddlers had, and he never forgot the look. But soon, he filled it with kindness, and hope. And he was proud of it, to say he raised them.

Amy was sitting next to him, sewing a red piece of fabric together. Of course Ace loved that shirt. She had fallen in love with the game series back when she was very little, and even requested her jacket to look like an assassin's. She only was so young, yet he let her get her way anyways.

"Is it done, yet?" asked Ace.

"Nearly there," Amy replied.

Ace then started drawing on her sketchpad. Luke looked at her paper.

"Why are you drawing a couch?" he asked.

Ace rolled her eyes. "It's simpler, and also I'm bored."

"Can you help me get that pencil under the desk, then?"

"Sure." As Ace tried reaching for the yellow pencil under his desk, Sheldon just kept smiling at them, and Amy noticed.

"You're proud of them, huh?" Amy said.

"Of course I would," he smiled. "My biggest achievement."

* * *

Ace had to take off her jacket after getting so much dust and dirt accumulated onto her sleeve. And Sheldon promised to make sure that he would clean under his desk, because he never knew it was that dirty.

"So, that's what you wear beneath it all, huh?" Leonard said.

He was talking about Ace's shirt. It had a graffiti-style to it, with a man walking a dog. And her necklace and vest were thrown on it.

"What?" Ace laughed. "I'm a fan of InFamous Second Son!"

Raj rolled his eyes. "Explains the InFamous and Assassin crossover."

Luke smiled. "She loves Delsin and Ezio."

Everyone sat down and got their food. Then, Sheldon had an idea. He took a piece of chicken, and while no one was looking, he threw it at Ace.

"Ow!" she yelled. She started rubbing her cheek, and everyone noticed.

"What?" Luke asked.

"You threw chicken at my face!"

Sheldon knew of course that it was so child-like, but it was a test to see if they would fight. He did this every so often, and was kind of funny to see how they would react.

"Really?" Luke said.

"Yes, someone threw food at me!"

Howard furrowed his brow. "I don't think Luke could throw food at you that close," he said.

Sheldon had a slight smile to his face. He was trying his best not to laugh.

"Really?" Ace still argued. "Then who did?"

Luke then started smirking at Sheldon. "Hi, Dad."

Sheldon started biting his bottom lip slightly. A tiny smile appeared.

"Do you know?" Luke smiled.

Now Penny was furrowing her brow. "Really, you think it's Sheldon?"

"Who else has chicken?" Ace smiled.

Sheldon just raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah, like you never threw a cheez-it at my face before." Ace then got a bit of rice, and flicked it at the door. It hit the bulls eye, and bounced on the floor.

"I've been practicing my aiming too, y'know."


	27. Chapter 27

The gang was amazed at how many trick shots Ace could do with grains of rice. Leonard took out a glass cup earlier, and now it was filled with food.

"Whoa," Penny remarked.

Ace shrugged. "There were food fights sometimes at our old school, so I'd practice my shooting while Luke would wipe off raspberry tart from his binder."

Now Luke frowned. "It looked more like strawberry!" Ace just smiled.

"Well, at least it wasn't puke."

Amy then had an idea. "Hey Ace, can you shoot a coin?"

Ace thought about it for a second. Then, "Sure, why not?"

Amy handed her a dime, and took a bowl. She put it on the table. Ace looked at it for a moment, and then pushed the bowl farther away. She flicked the dime, and it landed dead center in it.

"Yeah, I can," Ace said in pride.

Luke wanted to prove that he could do it, but he was grounded. Sheldon wasn't the parent to be that strict, but he wouldn't stray from a schedule either.

"Urghhhhh," Luke groaned.

"Jelly, bro?" Ace laughed.

"No, I am not jelly."

"I'm pretty sure your binder was jelly. _Raspberry _jelly." Luke only groaned louder.

* * *

The guys were playing Titanfall, and Luke had to help Ace set up the piano keyboard because he was grounded. Sheldon suggested that he practice his violin on the rooftop, and Amy could watch them.

Then, Ace had a brilliant idea.

"Amy!" she yelled.

"What?"

"Get the camcorder!"

"The what?"

"C'mon, post a video of us on YouTube, you are our mom after all!"

"Yeah, but I'm not legally yet."

"Please? Ask Sheldon."

Amy sighed, and walked back down to the fourth floor. "Sheldon, can Ace and Luke record a video of themselves?"

"Mhhm, yeah, sure, whatever," he said. Obviously, he wasn't paying attention.

Amy grabbed the camcorder and brought it to the roof. Ace was sitting at her keyboard, and Luke had his violin. She set up the camera, and placed it in front of them.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yes!" they both said.

"What song are you playing?"

"All Of Me, by John Legend."

"Okay, and, go!"

Ace then started playing, but it seemed kind of sad, in a good way. Then, Luke started as well. Ace sang the lyrics.

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_  
_ Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_  
_ You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_  
_ What's going on in that beautiful mind_  
_ I'm on your magical mystery ride_  
_ And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang heard the commotion over their heads.

"What's happening?" Bernadette said.

"Let's go check," Penny recommended. "Leonard, we'll be checking up on Ace and Luke, okay?"

Leonard nodded. "Sure."

Bernadette and Penny ran up the stairs to the roof. There, Ace was singing and Luke was still playing.

_My head's under water_  
_ But I'm breathing fine_  
_ You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

Amy was standing near the doorway, and was smiling at Penny. "They're amazing!" Penny whispered to her.

"That's because they're Sheldon's."

_'Cause all of me_  
_ Loves all of you_  
_ Love your curves and all your edges_  
_ All your perfect imperfections_  
_ Give your all to me_  
_ I'll give my all to you_  
_ You're my end and my beginning_  
_ Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_ 'Cause I give you all of me_  
_ And you give me all of you, oh_

Leonard now was at the roof. "Who's-" He stopped when he realized it was Luke playing the violin.

_How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

Leonard looked at Penny, and she smiled. She then grabbed his hand, and they both smiled.

_My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind__  
_

The rest of the men came up. When they reached the top, Sheldon started doing a smile that could only be labeled as pride. Howard and Raj stared at the two kids. They still weren't paying attention to the group.

_'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh  
_

Of course, Howard and Raj's jaws dropped. Sheldon felt like mad pride had hit him in the face in an amazing way.

_Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard  
_

"So, that's your daughter and son?" Raj asked in confusion.

"Yes," Sheldon smiled.

_'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you_

Luke noticed everyone was at the roof, and just smiled even brighter. Ace didn't even notice. Luke started playing a bit louder, so Ace did as well.  
_  
I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh.  
_

The gang then started clapping. Surprised, Ace went stiff, then turned. She then started turning a great pink.

"And that is what a Cooper is capable of," Sheldon bragged.

Bernadette looked at Penny and Amy jaw-dropped. "Oh. My. God."

Amy smiled. "Best kids ever?"

Raj looked at Amy. "And they're Sheldon's!"


	28. Chapter 28

_(FLASHBACK)_

"_Daddy, I don't want you to go!" a six-year old Ace cried. Tears streamed down her face._

"_Oh, I'm sorry Sweet Pea," Sheldon said regretfully. "But Daddy needs the money, and he works at an amazing__ university!"_

"_Will you come back?" Luke asked innocently._

_Sheldon smiled. "Of course I will, Buddy."_

_Sheldon kneeled down to hug his two kids in the middle of the airport. His eyes watered, and he couldn't bear to leave his two treasures behind. But he had to; at least they'd be staying with George._

"_Bye, Shelly," George said. "I'll take good care of 'em, I promise."_

_Sheldon looked up with tears falling. "You better," he said, with the Texan coming back into his voice. "Or I will never forgive you."_

"_Of course," George smiled._

"_Bye, Daddy," Ace moped. "I'll miss you."_

"_Bye, Dad!" Luke said. Sheldon just smiled, and kissed both their foreheads._

"_I'll be back soon, I promise," he said. "When we get a good home, you'll get to live with me again."_

_Sheldon went to the airplane, dragging his luggage. He waved goodbye one last time, and they waved back._

_(FLASHBACK END)_

* * *

"Dad!" Ace said. "We have a box for us!"

Sheldon walked to the door. There was a mailman with a medium-sized box labeled 'Dr. Sheldon Cooper'.

"Sir, I need you to sign here," the man said. Sheldon took the pen and signed. Then he took out his hand sanitizer and grabbed the box.

He closed the door, and put the box on the table. Taking his keys, he sliced open the tape binding the cardboard. Inside were his several superhero shirts and khakis, as well as a particularly out-of-place laptop with a note on top of it.

"A laptop?" Sheldon said as he scrunched up his nose.

Luke looked into the box. "That's our old laptop!" he realized. Ace went to look, too.

"That is! Look, it has the sticker residue on it!"

Ace grabbed the note on top of it. It read:

_To Ace and Luke,_

_I got a new laptop this weekend and decided that you should have it. It still has all your games and whatnot, and some old files of mine. But you might want to browse through it first to make sure none of the files are yours. The charger and accessories and whatnot are underneath it. You both are the brightest light bulbs in the box, so you can figure it out. I sent it to Missy because she was packing your dad's clothes, and decided to put it in that box so it'd be easier._

_-George_

Ace smiled and put it on the glass coffee table. She lifted the Laptop out, and sure enough, the charger and wireless mouse was inside.

"Cool, we got George's old laptop!"

Luke grabbed it from Ace's hands, and plugged the charger into the wall. The, he plugged in the mouse and laptop. The laptop sprung to life, and after a small dark screens, it turned to the home menu.

"Luke," Sheldon warned. "You're grounded, so let Ace use it first."

"Aww, c'mon!"

"Luke."

"Fiiiiiiine."

Ace ran to the laptop, and went onto her account. She clicked the Google Chrome icon, and clicked on a bookmark titled 'YouTube'. On the screen popped up her YouTube account.

As she started signing in to her other accounts on different sites, Amy sat on the couch helping Sheldon sort his shirts and pants. They managed to find his robot tee and his other Justice League shirts.

"Hey Luke," Ace said, lowering her tone. "Why are we on a viral video for the third time ever?"

Ace turned the laptop towards him, and sure enough, 'Wolowizard' posted a video called 'All of Me- John Legend Cover', and it was racking up views like crazy.

"Holy bagpipe," Luke said. "That is a big number."

Ace sighed. "Can I add all the updates, Dad? It might go onto the evening."

Sheldon shrugged as he sipped his tea. "Sure, it's okay."

* * *

"So, she's been adding all of that today?" Howard asked.

"Through the morning she goes," Luke deadpanned.

"Wow, that is a lot for a laptop," Bernadette said.

Ace kept on typing an typing, and clicking on the laptop. Her tongue started sticking out, as if she were licking her lip the slightest, but forgot to but it back her mouth.

"Dang," Leonard said. "All that work for one little girl?"

"She can handle it," Sheldon said. "I've seen her once figure out how to build a computer."

"And, done!" Ace announced. "I did it!"

Luke ran beside Ace to the desk. "Wait, what's that?" he asked, pointing to a file. Ace furrowed her brow at it.

"I, don't really, uh, know," Ace said, confused. She clicked it, and a video play button popped up that was labeled '5-21-2006'. She turned to Luke.

"Do you know what happened on our third birthday?"

"No..."

"So, press play?"

"Sure, why not?"

Luke grabbed the mouse, and clicked the triangle. Instantly, audio started pouring. The gang ran to the two kids to look at what was happening.

"Is it on?" asked a young woman's voice. It was Missy.

"Yeah, it is," said a man's. That one was George.

"Why do my despicable siblings have to do such a pointless act?" a younger voice said. Everyone could tell who it was.

The blackness stopped, and there was an image of inside a house, not in Texas, but rather in San Francisco because of all the cars driving by the window. And, Luke was looking at a cake-covered Ace, only three years old. Ace was smiling, while Luke was laughing.

"I have a beard!" Ace yelled. This only made Luke laugh harder.

Then, a younger Sheldon came. He seemed to be in his early twenties, and he had a much different wardrobe than now. He was wearing the same plaid shirts from Texas, and his hair was very messy. His stained jeans and worn-out sneakers were even more surprising.

Sheldon came and picked Ace up. "Let's clean you up," he laughed. "You look like Santa Claus!"

Ace giggled. "I already opened all the presents!"

Sheldon smiled. "But I have one more to give you, and I don't want you to look sloppy."

He carried her to her seat, and took a napkin. He wiped all of the frosting and cake remnants from her face and hands.

"There ya go, Little Pea," Sheldon said. This made Penny, Bernadette, Amy, and Raj 'Aww!'. Sheldon still kept silent.

Then, when Ace and Luke were back at the table, Sheldon muttered something to them, and reached into his pocket. Two necklaces came out, and he tied them to their necks. He then pulled out a necklace similar to the other ones that was tied to his neck, and said something else.

Then, Luke and Ace leaped onto Sheldon, and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you!" they both yelled, gleaming.

Sheldon smiled as proud as a father could be.

"And that's how you raise a child," Sheldon bragged to Missy.

"I'll keep that in mind," Missy laughed. She grabbed Luke, and he started giggling.

"Aunt Missy's tickling me!" Luke giggled. Sheldon grabbed Ace.

"Do you like your necklace?" he asked her.

"Yes!" Ace giggled. Then, she kissed the tip of Sheldon's nose. This time, everyone said 'aww', besides the three in the spotlight, who just smiled.

"What do you say to the camera?" Sheldon asked Ace.

"Buh-bye!" Ace smiled, waving to the camera. Sheldon smiled to Luke, who was still in Missy's arms.

"Luke?"

"Bye!" he said, licking his top lip.

Missy rolled her eyes. "They sound just like you."

Sheldon smirked. "Remember when I'll say that to your daughter or son."

The video stopped playing, and everyone looked at Sheldon, who was smiling.

"And that's how you raise a child," Sheldon smiled, repeating his words from the video. But he still was slightly blushing.


	29. Chapter 29

As Ace and Luke dug further into different files, they found childhood photos and videos. Out they spilled, one by one. Lots were with George and Missy, and the fewer ones were of with Sheldon. But one caught the eye of the group, and they had no choice but to watch it.

"There's no description," Luke said, puzzled. He pointed to a small video clip, five minutes long.

"Uh, even the title doesn't say anything," Howard pointed out. He had been helping the twins try and find all the files.

"It's just like the first one we found, but it has the date for..." Ace trailed off.

"2009, when we were six," Luke said. Sheldon then bit his lip.

"Here, lemme see," Howard said. But after many taps on the keyboard, there still was no description on what it was about. However, it showed that the video had been played numerous times.

"That must be an important video," Raj said.

"Or some footage of Vegas," Leonard joked.

"Probably not," Penny said. "But it'd be funny!"

Howard pressed play, and instantly there was a scene, an airport. And little Ace and Luke were sitting down, in front of who was holding the camera, probably George.

"You happy?" George's voice said.

"Yes!" Ace smiled.

"Mhhm," Luke said. He was playing on a phone of sorts, and on the screen appeared to be Doodle Jump.

"Aww, c'mon Luke!" Ace said. "Stop playing doodly-whatsits or whatever!"

Luke just sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's Doodle Jump. And besides, we still have to wait for how long it takes-"

Then a voice and a shadow appeared behind them.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" a voice said.

Ace and Luke turned, and smiles appeared on both their faces.

"Dad! Aunt Missy!" they both said.

"Hi," Sheldon said. The slightest smile was on one corner of his lips, like a smirk. But this time, he was wearing his Superman tee and long-sleeved shirt. Instantly, Luke leapt into Sheldon's arms, and Ace hugged Missy.

"Stop with the infernal video recording," Sheldon said. "When will we ever use the footage, anyways?" There was a snort from George.

"Mom and Meemaw wanted to," George said. "_And you know how Meemaw loves her favorite grandson!_"

Sheldon puffed a breath of air. "Not funny, George."

Missy smiled. "Naw, I think that's accurate!"

Leonard watched the scene, and snorted. "She's right," he whispered to Penny. She smirked.

"Dad!" Luke cried. "C'mon, I wanna go see everything!"

Sheldon smiled. "We only have this week before I go to the North Pole, alright?"

"Yay!" Ace said. "A whole week!"

Luke grinned "Yes!"

The footage cut, and Ace and Luke's jaws dropped.

"That was when you took us to the place, the place, wha-what was it called?" Ace stuttered.

Luke narrowed his eyes and smiled in ridiculousness. "It was the movie theatre."

Ace smiled apologetically. "Sorry, but there are like, a million theatres everywhere."

Sheldon smirked. "We went to see Avatar," he said.

"Ohhh," both kids said.

* * *

The next day, Ace and Luke had a free day off. So, Sheldon (finally) let them go to the video game store down the street.

"Can I get Need For Speed, please!" Luke said.

"Sorry, I'm pretty sure that's M-rated."

"Aww..."

"Portal Two!" Ace said.

"Sure, whatever floats you boat," Sheldon said.

Luke looked at Ace. "You're a genius!" he said. "We have regular Portal, but not the second one!"

Ace beamed. "You're welcome."

As they walked out the store, Sheldon realized something.

"Drat!" he said. "I have to owe the store owner for a game!" Be right back! Stay right in front of the store."

He ran back into the store. It was already nighttime, yet it was still open.

"So, he left us?" Luke said. "In the open?"

Ace shrugged. "Wow. Great Dad, eh?"

Then, she noticed a couple in the light of the street lamp. They seemed to be arguing about something.

"Why?" the woman asked. "You are being such a jerk!"

"Me a jerk?" the man said. "You don't even care, Lacy! You just keep on running off, and I get worried!"

"Then why are you such an alcoholic, Jeff?"

"Look, I'm sorry!"

"Sorry?"

Ace widened her eyes. The conversation seemed so familiar.

"We have to go," Ace croaked. Her voice seemed dry, parched even.

"But-"

"Just go!"

The two ran into an alleyway. Ace started panicking.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_"Why?" she asked. "Why are you being like that, in front of them!?"_

_"Does it look like I even give one?" the man said._

_"You're drunk, I know it-"_

_"Drunk? Well, you're out of your mind to adopt them!"_

_"Well, sorry!"_

_"Sorry, woman? You are stupid! Get away!"_

_(FLASHBACK END)_

Ace couldn't take it anymore. She was breathing hard. She remembered, wanting to push them away from each other. But she could do nothing but stare, and it brought tears into her eyes.

Suddenly, she ran out of the alleyway she and Luke hid in.

"Get back!" Luke said. But Ace didn't listen.

She ran straight into the couple and stepped into the middle. They were inches apart now, and yelling. The people across the street saw.

"Stop!" she sobbed. Tears fell down from her cheeks and chin. She pushed the couple away from each other with both her hands.

"What the-" the man, or Jeff, said.

"Stop it!" she sobbed harder. Now, her whole shirt was wet, and her face wet and sweaty.

"You- you guys are acting hysterical!" Ace yelled. Her voice was high-pitched. "What if you had kids looking at you!? Do you know how crazy you are!?"

"Oh my god, sweetie, don't-" the woman named Lacy said. But she was cut off yet again. Now, everyone took out their phones and was recording the scene.

"Don't you know how torturous it is to grow up seeing your parents argue!? And you both are only making it worse, you both are just like them! My adoptive mom died from her boyfriend, you know! She was a drug addict, and that was the only way she could escape her boyfriend. This is how it starts, look-!" Ace looked at Jeff, "Do you want her to become weak, and frail, and-and, her having to break the law! And you-!" she now faced Lacy, "Yelling won't make it better! All my mom got was bruises, and scars, and no one ever helped!"

Ace then suddenly fell down, and started crying in her lap. "Why can't anyone just stop, why? Is this how you want future generations to see you? You're just breaking everything, and I don't want you to turn into them! Just, just don't! Me and my brother suffered from people like you, will you just stop? I don't want it to end like that!"

She cried loudly, and the couple stared at her, wide-eyed. Luke came running from the alley, and kneeled down by her side.

"Ace, are you okay?" he said, shaking her. "Ace?"

Sheldon came out from the store. He noticed Ace sobbing, and instantly ran to her side.

"Ace!" he yelled. "A-are you okay!?" He then looked at the couple who were standing there.

"What happened!?" he yelled.

"She-she-" Lacy said.

"Are you the boyfriend she talked about or something?" the man said. Sheldon realized what he meant.

"No, no, no! Well, I'm her biological father and, her adoptive mom's boyfriend was abusive, and, look-" He stood up to explain.

"- When she was little, her adoptive mom had a boyfriend who would beat up my daughter and son, and then I finally got them." Sheldon was waving his hands to explain, so he didn't realize the crowd of people, and the few who were still recording. "I'm her real father, but she had a childhood trauma, and, and-"

Sheldon stopped, and looked down. "She had a rough childhood for two years. You should be glad I took custody of them, or it would of been worse."

He took Ace's had, and brought her to her feet. They instantly got into their car and drove away. He didn't know what happened, but he knew it was going to be on the news. He saw the few phones out, after all.

"What were you doing?" he asked Ace.

"I-huh-I-" she hiccupped.

Sheldon sighed. "I'll ask later, okay?"

Ace looked at her dad. "I'm sorry," she quietly said.

Sheldon licked his lip. "Later, okay?"

* * *

**Now, that last scene was inspired from a music video on YouTube called 'La La La' by Naughty Boy, feat. Sam Smith. It's a take on a Bolivian story, about a boy who could yell to make problems go away. He finds a stray dog, and gets him. He then finds a man being stoned to death, and buys him a new heart. Then he finds a leper, and takes him too. They go to a mine, to find El Tio, who is basically a god who causes destruction. The boy stays to yell at the demon to keep him from causing destruction. I know, just watch the video, and you'll get why I was inspired, sorta.**


	30. Chapter 30

"What happened?" Amy asked.

The three Coopers fell silent.

"Just, YouTube," Sheldon said.

Penny, confused, pulled out her phone and opened YouTube. In surprise, she gasped.

"Oh my god," she said. "You-you-"

"Yeah," Ace said, her eyes still red from crying.

"Oh god, oh my god!" Raj said with Howard. They saw it too on their phones.

Then, they heard an unfamiliar knock on the door. Sheldon hesitantly opened it, and there stood the man whom they saw at the street.

"I knew it," he panted. He obviously ran the way to the apartment. The woman was behind him.

"Look, we are so, so sorry for what happened! I just-"

The woman put a hand on the man's shoulder. He stopped talking.

"Here," the woman said. "I'm sorry your kids had to see that, and well, we just wanted to give them this."

She stuck out two, crisp fifty dollar bills. Luke got up, and reluctantly took it.

"Your sister," the man said. "She was brave for doing that. And she is strong for doing that, too."

The man and woman walked down the stairs, leaving the whole gang in awe and shock. Ace and Luke looked like they were in seventh heaven.

"Wha-what d-did you do?" Leonard said. Penny showed him her phone, and played the video. You could hear Ace screaming and sobbing, a crowd murmuring, and Luke and Sheldon comforting her. Leonard cringed.

"Oh, my god," Leonard said. "You really are brave."

* * *

The night was eventful, all right. Ace and Luke were still shocked about how they now had fifty dollars each, and Sheldon sighed. The girls all looked at the video, and the boys just watched. The next morning however, there was more.

Sheldon and Amy were sitting on the couch, trying to help Luke and Ace with sorting papers. Sheldon's phone then started ringing.

"Hold on," he said. He got up, and walked out the apartment.

"Dr. Cooper speaking, how may I help you?" they heard outside. "Yes, I am their father. Friday? Really, are you- yes, I will check with them. Yes, I will tell you if it is plausible. Thank you, goodbye."

Sheldon came back in. But his face was bright, like he had just won the lottery.

"Ace and Luke are going to be on TV," he said to Amy.

Suddenly, Luke and Ace jumped up, and screamed in happiness. They ran to Sheldon, and hugged him, nearly tackling him. Then, Penny walked in.

"What happened!?" she exclaimed. "I heard screaming!"

"Ace and Luke are gonna be on TV," Amy said.

"For an interview for having so many viral videos at once, and that last incident last night," Sheldon added.

"You get to be on TV?" Penny smiled. "Well then, you will totally have to get a makeover."

Suddenly, Ace got a devilishly smile on her face. She ran into her room, and came out with a nice and simple white hoodie, a pair of Luke's jeans, and a plain blue polo shirt.

"There," she said. "Got Luke sorted!"

Penny smiled. "Are you guys going to be on TV, too?" she asked Sheldon and Amy.

Sheldon looked down. "Yes," he groaned.

Amy looked at Penny. "Oh, no. You're going to be just like Ace with that dress, aren't you?"

Penny snickered. "Oh yeah, Ace told me about the dress you wore."

She ran back into her apartment, to do something, but the rest didn't know what.

* * *

After Ace and Luke told Angel and Dustin, the two friends congratulated them. They then went home, bringing them, only to find Penny was back, but with what seemed to be an outfit for a girl and guy.

"Do you think Amy and Sheldon will like this?" Penny asked. "Oh wait, Sheldon always doesn't like change."

Ace giggled. "Amy will definitely love that," she said.

She was looking at a pair of jeans, and the glasses that Amy wore before at the funeral. There was a purple, short dress, and a darker purple jacket that cut off at the waist.

"She'll have to wear her hair in waves, she okay with that?" Penny said.

Ace rolled her eyes. "Amy always looks great with wavy hair, duh."

Just then, Amy popped out from Ace and Luke's bedroom.

"I just put all your clothes away, okay?" Amy said.

"Thanks, Amy," Ace and Luke said.

Then, everyone heard a girlish shriek from Sheldon's bedroom. Amy, shocked, went back into the hall, and entered the room. There, Sheldon seemed to be stuck inside an unfamiliar jacket.

"Help me!" he yelled.

"Uh, Penny?" Amy called out. "I might need your strength here!"

Penny then came into the room. She was in half-gasp, torn between laughing and snorting, and screaming. Sheldon managed to tangle himself in his jacket.

The kids looked in the room. All they saw was Sheldon sitting on his bed, and Amy and Penny trying to untangle or pull off the jacket.

"Ace," Sheldon croaked. "Help me."

Ace reluctantly walked up to Sheldon. "Step back," she told Penny and Amy. They did so.

Ace observed Sheldon's problem. After a few seconds, she karate-chopped him. Sheldon yelped and jumped, and the jacket unraveled off of him, and lied on the floor. Everyone else just looked in bewilderment.

"Thanks," he groaned, rubbing his back.

"So," Penny said. "Does it fit on you?"

Sheldon looked at her. "Really?" he said.

Luke laughed. "What size was that?"

Penny looked at the tag in grimace. "Not the right size."

Luke, Angel, and Dustin looked at each other.

"Your sister is awesome," Dustin said in awe. Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you'd be seeing 'awesome' everyday if you lived with her," Luke said.

Dustin smiled. "Well, she is!"

Ace smiled. "He's right," she said, looking at Dustin. "Awesome is more like annoying when it comes to me."

Luke snorted. "However can you be so true, Ace." Ace nudged him.

"Says the boy who likes classical music."

"Says the girl who likes dubstep!"

Everyone rolled their eyes.


	31. Chapter 31

**I am so, so sorry. My computer broke, and my laptop kept on freezing, so that's why there is of the lack of updates. Grrr, I am so sorry you had to wait that long. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

_"Mom?" Ace yelled into the abyss._

_"Ace," a voice called out into the unending white land._

_A woman stepped out, in a beautiful, flowing white dress. There, was Ace and Luke's adopted mother, Jessica._

_"Mom?" Ace repeated, only this time in happiness and sadness. The woman walked up to Ace, and looked at her._

_"Look at you," Jessica's sweet voice said. "You've grown so much."_

_Tears appeared at Ace's eyes. "Mom, I miss you," she said in a weepy voice. Then she started crying in her arms._

_"Don't cry, Ace," Jessica said. "The past is the past."_

_Ace sniffed up, and wiped her tears on her sleeve. Jessica smiled._

_"You know, you were named after my favorite card," Jessica said. "The ace. And Luke was named after that Star Wars fellow because I thought Luke was a nice name. Amazing how he loves the movies, and so does your father."_

_"I wish you were here," Ace said._

_"Well, I'm not always going to be there, but I will be in your heart."_

_Ace was quiet. Then, "You'll always be my mom."_

_Jessica laughed softly. "What about Amy? She is beautiful, isn't she?"_

_Ace smiled. "She is."_

_"Ace, I want her to be your mother. She is something special, and priceless. Just because I'm gone doesn't mean I am going to be the only one."_

_"Well, I still love you."_

_"I love you too, ever since you were little. And Amy does too."_

_"She does?"  
_

_"Yes, of course! She would do anything for you, just like Sheldon."_

_Ace looked down. "Will you be watching me?"_

_"Of course dear. Now, you are supposed to wake up now."_

_Ace let silent drops of sadness fall. "I'll miss you."_

_"I miss you too."_

_Jessica faded into the white, and soon, the dream was gone._

* * *

Ace woke up, and sat up on her bed. She decided to go out of her room, only in her tank top and sweatpants. Unlike the rest of the gang, she didn't like wearing a robe. Honestly, you were covered up well enough already!

As she exited the hall, Amy and Sheldon were already at the kitchen, full clothing while Luke had a robe on. _Robes. _And it wasn't just any robe, it looked like Jedi robes.

"Hello, Ace," Luke said casually while eating his cereal.

"Luke, really?" Ace said. She was looking at how Luke was discarding all his marshmallows from his Lucky Charms int a bowl.

"What? Marshmallows are really sugary."

Ace walked up to the kitchen, and sat down. She got the box of Froot Loops, and poured it into the bowl of marshmallowy goodness. Then, she poured some milk over it, and dug in.

"Hey!" Luke noticed. "That has all the marshmallows in it!"

Ace looked at him. "Exactly."

Amy couldn't help but smile, while Sheldon sighed. The two twins were pint-sized comedians.

As Ace and Luke munched on, Penny walked in.

"Oh hey guys, do you have any milk?" Penny asked, holding her cup of coffee. Ace turned and held the milk carton.

"M'lady?" Ace smiled. Penny laughed.

"Why thank you, good madame," Penny replied, taking the milk. She then did a mock bow, and walked back to her apartment.

"Look at the milk thief," Luke teased.

"Not fine, Luke," Sheldon said. Luke just did an imaginary hat-tip.

"I've got my ways around, monsieur."

* * *

"So, you're going to be on TV?" Dustin said to clarify. Ace beamed.

"With Luke."

"Wow, you really are brave."

"Or I was scared mostly," Ace muttered, but Luke couldn't hear because class was starting. Ace sighed, and took out a notebook and pen from her backpack. Soon, she was carried away writing notes.

* * *

"Aww, that's sweet," Angel said to Dustin. "You are a really good brother."

Sheldon and Luke had just gotten out of Caltech, with Luke breezing through his studies and classes. Sheldon had allowed Angel ride with them to her house, where she would be dropped off.

"TV, though, TV!" Luke exclaimed. "For two things, unbelievable!"

Angel giggled. "Yeah, my best friend gets to be on Jimmy Fallon and the Good Morning Show."

Luke stopped. _"__Best _friend?"

Angel shrugged. "I don't have any friends at school, really."

Luke smiled. "Well, it's nice to have someone who isn't Ace as a friend."

* * *

Later that night, the gang was having dinner at Sheldon's.

"Why do they get to be on TV after two months, yet I've been here for seven years and all I get is a hemroids commercial and Gorilla Ape-ist?" Penny complained. Ace and Luke just put on small smiles.

"Do you know how to do impersonations?" Ace asked. Penny shrugged.

"All I can do is impersonate a pig. Other than that, no." Suddenly, Ace and Luke got devious smiles on their faces, and Sheldon recognized it.

"Oh dear," Sheldon muttered.

"Lois?" Luke said in a Stewie voice. "Bring in the big guns."

Ace smiled. "Peter, Stewie's speaking to us!" she said in a Lois voice. The whole group stared in awe.

"Homer?" Luke said in a raspy, Marge voice. "Lisa and Bart are fighting again!"

"Bart!" Ace said in Lisa's voice.

"Oh, why do I care?" Luke said in Bart's. "Sideshow Bob's after me!" Then, Luke screwed up his face, and said, "I'm coming Bart!" in a Sideshow Bob accent. Then, he did his annoyed growl.

Ace shook her head. "I like pie," she said in Morgan Freeman's voice, which surprisingly worked. "And not the number, the food."

Luke laughed. Then, he got a dangerous glint in his eye. "I find your behavior revolting in social hygiene," he said in Sheldon's voice. It sounded so perfect, the real Sheldon went red, and everyone laughed.

"So Moonpie," Ace did, doing Penny's smirk. "What's with all the sciency stuff goin' on in that big brain of yours?" Now, Penny was red, and everyone else laughed.

"Excuse me," Luke continued on Sheldon's accent and lisp. "Now, may I start with that I am a highly-esteemed physicist in Caltech, while you are a low-laying community college graduate?"

Ace widened her eyes. "Well," she started, "You're still a grown man, yet you play with toy trains, eh Moonpie?"

Sheldon put his hands on his face to hide. Penny refused eye contact from anybody. Amy and Leonard smiled at them.

Luke huffed. "Only Meemaw calls me Moonpie."

"Why can't I call you Moonpie?"

Luke muttered something, and Ace snickered.

"What else, she makes cookies and brownies and calls you Pastry?"

Now, Sheldon felt like he could bang his head on the table.

Ace and Luke smiled, and bowed. The gang all clapped and cheered.


	32. Chapter 32

For the rest of the evening, Ace and Luke taught Penny a few voices. Soon, she could nail Leonard's voice.

"I love Lord of the Rings, bah blah!" Penny said in her new accent.

"Stop it," Leonard said, obviously annoyed.

"Stop it!" Penny repeated.

Ace and Luke laughed.

"You have one hell-of-an aunt there," Howard joked.

"Let's just hope they don't rub off," Sheldon mumbled.

* * *

Ace and Luke had gone out with Sheldon to get new shoes for Ace. Apparently, the rubber was already peeling, so they had to throw it away. Amy and Penny were trying to find something for Ace and Luke's birthday. They were looking through magazines that they found, as well as using the computer occasionally.

"What does Ace like?" Penny asked. Amy shrugged.

"Want me to text Sheldon?" Amy said.

"Sure, why not? Also ask what Luke likes, too."

Amy took out her phone, and messaged Sheldon.

A: What does Ace and Luke like?

S:Well, this may sound odd, but Ace likes knives, dragon daggers, swords, and drawing, and Luke likes skateboards, quartz, giant gummy bears, and swords.

Amy looked at the list. "Uh..."

Penny looked at Amy's phone. She raised her eyebrows. "Dragon daggers and swords?"

A: Are Ace and Luke supposed to have weapons?

S: Yes.

Both girls nearly chocked on the answer.

S: Also, Luke likes Wolverine claws.

"Great," Penny said. "We have a bunch of kids who can murder us."

* * *

A few hours later, Amy had both her presents being shipped to her from a website, and Penny did as well.

"Oh god, I hope they like it," Penny said. Amy smiled.

"I'm sure they will."

"Since you live with them, I'll take your word."

"Should we tell everyone?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, you should. Actually, I'll help you."

But then, both of their phones started ringing. They both picked it up.

"What does Ace and Luke like!?" Both lines said. Amy heard Raj's voice, and Penny heard Bernadette's.

"Ace likes knives, dragon daggers, swords, and drawing, and Luke likes skateboards, quartz, giant gummy bears, and Wolverine claws," both women said. They hung up.

"Nevermind," Penny said. "Bernadette knows."

"Raj does too,"Amy said. "Thank god!"

* * *

A day later, Penny and Amy both got two boxes each. Penny had both boxes slightly bigger than shoeboxes. However, Amy had a box that was as long as her arm, yet it was very skinny. There was another that was like a shoebox, like Penny's. The catch, Amy got her boxes before in the morning. So the ones she just got, they were Sheldon's.

Amy reached the fourth floor with Penny.

"Oh my god," Penny said. "What the hell are those?"

"I don't know," Amy said. "But I've never seen such a long box."

Amy entered her apartment, and Penny entered her's. As Amy entered though, Sheldon instantly grabbed the boxes from her, and smiled. He then entered his bedroom, without a word.

"What the..." Amy said.

"He's been like that all day," Ace said. She was reading a book titled 'The Throne of Fire'. "I think he's been trying to get those boxes all day."

Luke looked at the bedroom door. He was sitting on the couch with Ace, reading a book titled 'The Red Pyramid'.

"He has,"Luke said. "I don't know what's going on."

Sheldon came back, biting his lip in happiness.

"Thank. You," he said, sighing in relief. The three others looked at him. Sheldon just went back to his computer and started clicking away on his mouse.

* * *

The rest of the week flew by fast. Soon, it was already Halo night, which meant Wednesday.

"Wow, it's already past May fourth," Howard said. "Watching Star Wars and a Death Star cake was amazing."

"C'mon," Raj whined. "You're just emphasizing Ace and Luke's birthday's!"

"Well, I have the best present for Ace," Leonard bragged. "And it's gonna beat all of you."

"Not if I do," Sheldon said, still looking at the TV.

"Your their father, that's why."

"Of course."

Ace, Angel, Luke, and Dustin were sitting on the couch, playing some sort of special checkers game.

"See? Trapdoor checkers is really fun!" Ace said. Angel nodded agreement.

"Especially when you see how skilled Dustin and Luke are," Angel said.

"Blocked you!" Luke cheered.

"Uh-uh," Dustin said, determined. He closed what seemed to be an orange trapdoor in the board.

"Dangit."

"Exacto, problemo bro?"

Ace and Angel just giggled, and ate their ice cream from two mugs. Angel's was a bright orange mug, while Ace had a plain, white mug, except for the fact that it had a black handlebar mustache on the side, so it made her look like she had facial hair.

"Hey Ace," Luke said. "Wanna play Bean Boozled?"

Ace instantly ran to the fridge, and took out four bottles of water. She put them on the glass coffee table. She then grabbed a Jelly Belly-labeled box with the words 'Bean Boozled'.

"Warning, you _will _need the water,"Ace advised.

Ace opened the box, and there was a packet of jelly beans, and a spinner.

"Who wants to play?"

Luke unloaded the spinner and opened the pack of jelly beans.

"The rules are simple," Luke said. "There is the good jelly beans, but then there are other jelly beans that look like the good flavors, but taste terrible. Spin the spinner, and you land on a type of jelly bean you have to try. Like this-"

Luke flicked the spinner, and it landed on a slice labeled 'Lime or Lawn Clippings'.

Luke looked at all the light green jelly beans, and picked one. He popped it into his mouth, and cringed.

"Ooh fowgowt the napkhinsh," Luke said, trying not to swallow the candy.

Ace smiled, and got a bowl from the kitchen, as well as a few napkins. She game then to Luke, who spit out the candy into his napkin. Dustin seemed confident, so he spun the spinner.

"Pencil shavings or top banana." He popped one in his mouth, and smiled.

"He's got the good one," Ace said to Angel. Ace was up.

"Peach or..." Ace stopped, horrified. The three other children looked at the spinner, and instantly realized what had happened.

"_Vomit?_"

Ace looked into the jelly beans, and tried to look at each. But it was no use, so she sighed, and carefully and slowly put in the jelly bean.

"Oh dear," Ace said. She ran to the sink, and spit it out, as well as turning on the sink, and choking out the candy. It was so loud, that the girls across the hall heard her. Instantly everyone ran to Ace.

"I'm not gonna go now," Angel said. The two boys nodded furiously.

"Ace?" Sheldon asked worriedly.

Ace coughed a few times. "Yeah-cough-I'm fine-cough-great even."

"Need water?" Penny said. Ace nodded weakly, and Penny handed her a water bottle. But then, Ace looked at the bottle funny, and fainted. Luckily, Sheldon caught her.

"Might wanna get the smelling salts," Luke said. He ran into the bathroom.

"One of Ace's kryptonite," Sheldon said as he shook his head. "Bean Boozled vomit jelly beans." The rest of the group just looked in horror.

* * *

**Okay, some of the products I mentioned are actual real things. Bean Boozled, and Trapdoor Checkers are games you can buy on Vat19. It's an awesome website that sells stuff like the World's Biggest Gummy Bear. I'm not paid for advertising, but I just wanted you guys to know just in case you think they're fake. Also, he Throne of Fire an The Red Pyramid are a series of books called The Kane Chronicles by Rick Riordian.**


	33. Chapter 33

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, she faints quite easily."

"Do you have the smelling salts?"

"Yeah, here-"

"Stop crowding first-"

"Open the bottle-"

"There."

Ace gradually opened her eyes. She squinted as the rays of light from the lamp hit her eyes. But soon, she realized she was laying down on the floor, and everyone was looking down on her.

She sat up, and rubbed her eyes. There, she saw Luke trying to hand her a bottle of water, the same one Penny tried giving her not a few moments ago. She grabbed it out of his outstretched hand.

"Thanks," she said under her breath.

"I can here you," Luke said. _Dang, super-hearing!_

"_Why thank you, m'good sir for this gift from the Heavens_," Ace said, sarcasm spurting through her words.

"Uh, you're welcome?" Luke said , missing the emphasis.

"You fainted because of a vomit jelly bean," Dustin said.

"And you nearly threw up because of it," Angel added.

"You lost?" Sheldon asked her.

"What do you think?" Amy said.

"The woman's right," Penny said.

Ace tried standing up, but it was useless. Who knew vomit would crack her that badly (besides Sheldon)?

"Here-" Dustin offered, holding out a hand. Ace took it, and leaned on the kitchen counter. Soon, everyone went back to where they were supposed to be.

"Thanks, Dustin," Ace weakly smiled. Dustin smiled back.

"You're welcome, I always help a friend."

Ace put the jelly beans in a plastic Ziploc. She put the game back on the shelf.

"Never playing that again."

* * *

The next morning, Ace still was slightly pale, but otherwise, in great condition. She however refused to eat her whole bowl of Lucky Charms because she was scared it might get her too sick.

"No, honestly, I'm fine-" Ace sighed.

"Come on! You love the marshmallows!" Luke said, holding a spoonful of sugary cereal in the air.

"Luke," Sheldon warned. "She is entitled to not eating her usual portions of food products today, you know that. You saw the proof."

Amy shook her head in amusement as she used her computer, which was sitting in the place where Leonard's used to be (conveniently in Penny's apartment), and worked on her research paper. It still was odd that she still lived with the Dr. Sheldon Cooper, and that he even managed to find sleeping arrangements for each other, just for her. He knew before he'd never admit it, but she said it first, so he had to. Or, that's what was usual social convention.

"Ace did just eat a vomit jelly bean," Amy said. "I think Sheldon's right."

"Yeah!" Ace cheered, raising two fists of victory in the air. However, she instantly clutched her stomach as she felt like she could vomit from the sudden energy.

"Ugh," she groaned, now annoyed. "Now I even get sick of movement."

Luke raised an eyebrow."Let's hope you get better before tomorrow."

* * *

Angel was sitting in class, listening to her 5th grade teacher go on about dividing decimals.

"So, it would equal seven," Ms. Hudgens said. She was a young woman in her twenties, and had blonde hair that reminded Angel of Ace's dad's friend, Penny.

"Yes, Ms. Hudgens," the whole class said in monotone.

Angel didn't have to listen because she was a pretty good adder, divider, multiplier, you name it. But of course, she was bullied for being like that.

"Hey, nerd," the bully next to her said. He was thick and brawny, and very intimidating. "I need to copy ya."

Angel snorted. "Never."

The bully just took her paper, and scribbled a thick, fat line of graphite on her paper.

"There, now I don't need to!" the bully laughed. Ms. Hudgens noticed.

"Is there something you'd like to share, Clark?" she asked.

"Clark scribbled all over my paper," Angel said. Ms. Hudgels sighed. He wrote Clark's name on the board.

"But-" Clark argued. But she silenced him by giving a cold stare.

"Okay, now class," Ms. Hudgens continued. "I have a spectacular idea. Since it is approaching the end of the school year, I would like for each and every one of you to get familiar with each other even more, because you will be seeing them out of school. So, next week, you may bring a friend to school, and they can be anyone. Even your big or little brothers and sisters!"

Some of the students cheered, others snorted at Angel's way. Angel just hid behind her cardigan sleeves.

"Now," Ms. Hudgens went on, "If your friend is your age, you will have to tell me, as their principles may not know they are going here. We are the only school that does this, so make sure you tell me before they come!"

The recess bell rang, and everyone leaped off their seats with joy.

"I'm going to bring my best friend," one kid said.

"Well, they won't be as awesome as Jake," another said to the other.

"What about Angel? She'll probably be alone," the last snickered. The other two snorted.

"True!" they both laughed. They walked away outside.

Angel sighed, and took out her notebook and pen. She stepped outside, and sat at a vacant table. She decided to add Sumerian numbers together, since it was pretty simple.

"And fourteen goes like this-" she mumbled to herself. She drew an arrow-like shape and four weird tree-shaped things.

Angel then realized that the popular kids at the table across were talking about her.

"She is so lonely, she'll probably die like that-" one girl laughed.

"Dude, we have to bring a fried to school next week, remember? She'll probably be the one who brought a cardboard cutout of Justin Beiber!" a boy laughed.

"Ha, loser!" the girl in class said. "She can go die."

Angel held her breath as she kept her eyes on her paper. The popular kids always swore, and knew sexual 'jokes', and yet they were only ten or eleven. She wondered why they became so, so, rude!

The bell rang again, and each and every student walked to class to line up.

* * *

"Luke?" Ace asked. She was now back at the 'Cooper-Fowler household', as Sheldon would say. She was watching Penny get the family's clothes and outfits. Then, Amy walked out of the bedroom, wearing an outfit Penny picked.

"You look amazing, Amy!" Penny squealed. Amy just raised an eyebrow.

"What's so amazing about this?"

Penny giggled, and wiggled her eyebrows at Sheldon's direction. He was wearing the old plaid shirts from Texas, and the old, beaten jeans. His hair wasn't combed, so it had a natural, messy look. Also, it showed how his hair was slightly curly.

"You look fine," Leonard reassured. Sheldon just breathed in heavily as to calm down.

"If it weren't for your girlfriend there!" Sheldon pouted.

"Thank God everyone else isn't here to look at us," Ace mumbled to Luke as she made her hot chocolate. Luke nodded.

"But why are you drinking hot cocoa in May? It has no 'r' in it."

"Just let it be, Luke."

"Fine, fine."

Amy already had gone back and changed while they were talking, so she folded the clothes. Luke and Ace already would be wearing their regular clothes, so Penny had to wash their jackets.

"Go, Sheldon. Change!" Penny said. Sheldon deadpanned, and went to the bedroom.

"Luke?" Angel asked, a bit more louder. Finally, he noticed.

"Yeah?"

"Well, my school has this end-of-the-year thing for fifth grade, where we bring a friend to school. Can you come with me? I mean, if your dad can let you. Everyone says I might be alone, so I want to prove them wrong!"

Luke grinned. "Of course, you're my best friend."

Ace sighed, and kept reading her book. She knew they were best friends of course, they fitted in like two peas in a pod.

"Wow," Dustin mumbled to Ace. He had come as well. "I know the feeling of loneliness."

Ace smiled. "Kid geniuses are both blessed and cursed."

Dustin looked back at his deck of cards he brought. He was trying to practice a new magic trick.

"So, you're going to be on a plane to New York."

"Yeah, a quick trip."

"Wow."

"I know, right?"

"Well, how long?"

"Just three days, it's going to be amazing!"

Dustin smiled. "I know it will."


	34. Chapter 34

The four arrived at the San Francisco airport, and hopped aboard a plane. Thankfully, Sheldon had all the arrangements settled, so they would be flying smoothly.

"Plane, heck to the yeah!" Ace said. Luke rolled his eyes.

"You like planes, I like trains, just keep it settled there."

They hopped aboard, and put their luggage away. However, Sheldon was slightly more jittery than usual.

"Sheldon? You okay?" Ace asked. Sheldon nodded.

"Just, I'm sensitive to turbulence, that's all."

"Well, just make sure you're okay, Sheldon."

"Thank you, Ace."

The trip wasn't too long, but longer than the trip to Texas Sheldon once took. Thankfully, they were on first class, so he didn't get as sick.

"Hey, Luke?" Ace whispered to Luke. They were sitting together. "What does this word say?"

Luke looked at the book Ace was reading, and sighed. "Tintinnabulation," he whispered back.

"Thanks, Luke."

"You should sleep now."

"Yeah you're right." Ace closed the book lightly, and put it by her side. Boy, she was going to have a long flight.

* * *

"Ace. Ace!" Luke said, glee in his eyes. Ace fluttered her eyes slightly.

"What?"

"Luke out your window!"

She opened the cover to her window like all the other people, and light shone through. She could see the ground below, and men in orange jackets guiding the plane.

"We landed?"

"Yeah!" Luke said.

Ace smiled. Everyone go out of their seats, and started taking out their luggage, including Sheldon and Amy. Then, Amy came their way, wearing jeans and a hoodie. Penny had told her to.

"Here, lemme help ya," Amy said to the twins. She got both Ace and Luke's luggage from above.

"Thanks," the youths said.

"Do you have anything else under your chair, or-"

"No, I have my book here," Ace said. Luke brought out Sheldon's iPad from the bottom of his seat.

"We're going to Skype the group when we're out of here, okay?"

Ace snorted. "You sound like you're breaking outta jail."

Amy pushed up her nerd-chic glasses on her nose. "Well, anything else?"

"Naw," Ace laughed.

Ace put on her backpack, and dragged her luggage. She finally found her way to the airport, along with Sheldon, Amy, and Luke. Luke turned on the tablet, and pressed the Skype icon. The time showed 3:47 in New York, so he decided to call Leonard. Instantly, Leonard picked it up.

"Heyyo, Leonard!" Ace said.

"Hello," Sheldon formally greeted with a wave.

"There's my Shamy!" a voice called from off-screen. Leonard sighed, and turned the camera to Penny, who was beaming.

"Hey, guys," Leonard said, glee seeping though his words.

"Guess what?" Penny said into the camera. She showed her left hand, and there was a diamond ring showing through the screen. "He proposed to me last night!"

Amy smiled. "Congratulations!"

"So, Mr. Hofstadter," Ace said with a British accent. "How's it going in sweet America?"

"Great," Leonard smiled. "We're still planning the wedding, but, don't worry, it'll be amazing."

"Well, make sure you watch us on The Tonight Show!" Ace bragged. Luke elbowed her lightly.

"We do get bragging rights, right?" Luke laughed.

"Whaddya think, Pop-tart?" Penny asked Leonard. Leonard smiled back.

"I'm pretty sure they do have bragging rights."

* * *

"Whoa, how much money do you have in your pocket, Dad?" Ace said.

They arrived at a very posh hotel. There was a city view through a balcony, and two separate rooms. Sheldon smiled.

"Genius for finding the hotel, am I?" Sheldon bragged.

Ace put her backpack to the side with Luke's, and brought out her laptop. She clicked an icon of a cube-shaped piece of grass and dirt. Instantly, the screen read 'Minecraft'.

"Really, Ace?" Luke said. "Minecraft?"

Ace shrugged. "What?"

She put the laptop on the desk next to the wall, and sat down. Then, she started clicking rapidly.

"Okay," Sheldon said, looking at a list on his iPad. "We go to the Tonight Show today, and the next day, Good Morning America."

"Tight schedule, huh?" Amy said.

"We have to get to the studio soon," Sheldon said to Luke and Ace.

"When?" Ace asked, still facing the laptop.

"In about two hours."

"And how long is the drive to Rockefeller?"

"Forty-five minutes, depending on the traffic."

"How good's the traffic?" Amy asked.

"Uh..." Sheldon looked at the reports. "Maybe we should drive now."

* * *

"You were right about driving early!" Ace said. "It's just starting now!"

Thankfully, they arrived just on time to the studio. It was amazing how stressed Ace could be, after the fiasco with security.

They heard Jimmy Fallon talking outside on the stage. It was amazing how loud he'd have to talk sometimes.

"So, I don't know if you..." they heard.

"Oh, dear lord," Sheldon shook his head, "Don't get too excited Ace."

"No, just let the kid, Sheldon," Amy smiled. "She's going to be on a famous TV show, give her a break!"

"I am too!" Luke wailed.

"Yes, you too, Buddy," Sheldon laughed.

Ace and Luke sill were wearing their normal clothes, except for a few slight twists. Ace's hair was down, so her hair was slightly wavy. Luke had much cleaner shoes, as Ace had new ones and he realized how beaten up his were.

"Why did Penny tell us to dress up like this, again?" Sheldon said to Amy. She smiled.

"C'mon, it's a nice change."

"Really, you wearing skinny jeans and your hair wavy is out of place for me, and you're wearing a leather jacket with all those pockets and whatnot! And your glasses, they different!"

"_Vegan _leather. I don't want to harm any cows."

"But-"

Amy looked at him, raising an eyebrow. Sheldon sighed.

_I still love you, _he mouthed. Amy smiled, blushing a little inside.

"Thanks, Sheldon."

Then, a dude came up to Luke and Ace.

"You're up," he said.

"Thanks," Luke said.

They went behind the curtain, and heard all the commotion.

"This next guest is an internet sensation!" the twins heard Jimmy say. "So, give them a welcome hello, to Ace and Luke Cooper, twin viral hits!"

"Go!" Ace said to Luke. They both stepped out.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! Sorry, sorta cliffhanger there. But, I will have something soon, if my computer doesn't crash again. Anyways, Jimmy Fallon sure will like the two, huh?**


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry I couldn't make this more interesting. Honestly, I don't know what would happen if Ace and Luke were invited to the Tonight Show. Oh dear, catastrophe! Anyways, Angel will have basically a celebrity come with her to school, right?**

* * *

Ace and Luke stepped into the spotlight. They were greeted with a whole audience, and Jimmy Fallon himself, reaching out his hand. Ace gladly accepted it, and they sat down.

"So," he started. "Four viral videos, wow!"

"Thanks," Ace blushed.

"So, to get started, how old are you right now?"

"We're turning eleven on the twenty-first," Luke said.

Jimmy smiled. "Best birthday present ever, huh?" The audience laughed, and the twins smiled.

"What grade are you, fifth?"

Luke looked at him like he was crazy. Ace tried stifling her laugh, but it was no use.

"We're in college for our doctorates," Luke said matter-of-factly. Jimmy nearly spit out his coffee.

"I-I'm sorry, what?" He looked in awe. "Oh my god, we have some super-geniuses here!"

Ace smiled proudly. "Our dad would just call us highly intellectual."

"Highly intellectual, huh?" Jimmy said out loud. "Well, tell me some sciency stuff, or what you study."

"One thousand five hundred feet is the height for you to reach terminal velocity if you fell from a high distance," Luke said.

"So therefore," Ace continued. "If you're gonna freefall, why not just add an extra thousand feet? Might as well enjoy the view as you zoom by." The audience laughed again.

"So, about your latest viral hit," Jimmy said, highly amused by the falling joke, "You stopped a couple from fighting, tell me about that!"

"Well…" Ace said slowly. "Before, Luke and I were adopted. But our adoptive mom lived with her boyfriend, and he was abusive. So, she sent us to our birthfather. But, she didn't know where he lived, so we got sent to our uncle."

"And then, our birthfather finally took us, and we've been living with him ever since," Luke said. Jimmy smiled.

"Aw, that's sweet. Who's your father?" Jimmy asked. Ace snorted.

"_Dr. _Cooper. Not Mr. Cooper, no, not at all. Or else he'll go give us a lecture on doctorates and titles and something else." The audience laughed once again.

"Dr. Cooper? Oh wow, family of geniuses, huh? Who's your mom?"

Luke thought hard. "Well, we don't know our real mom, and so doesn't our dad."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow. "So, like, he was a participant in a study, or-"

"Yeah," the twins said at the same time.

"So, what does the abusive boyfriend do in the story of the separating the couple?"

"Well, we have an eidetic memory, and when I was little, I always wished I could separate her and her boyfriend for one night. And the couple in the street reminded me of them, and well, you know the rest."

"Do you have an adoptive mother right now?" Now, Luke smiled.

"Dr. Fowler. She doesn't get mad though when someone calls her miss, or something else though." Jimmy laughed.

"Wow, you know a lot of doctors."

"Actually, we know six," Luke bragged. "And one astronaut."

Meanwhile, the gang was watching the interview in Pasadena. Howard smiled brightly.

"He called me an astronaut!" he laughed. "I sound way more awesome!"

"An astronaut?" Jimmy asked. "Well, you have an interesting life."

"He also invented a space toilet," Ace plainly said with a straight face. Everyone laughed hard.

"So, his nickname's Toilet Man or something?" Jimmy laughed.

"No, it's Froot Loops." Even the band laughed hard.

"Hey, look at that! You even made The Roots laugh!"

Jimmy laughed even harder.

Leonard pointed at the screen, and laughed. "And they're laughing at your name!" Howard turned red.

"Well, so far we know that you two play the guitar, the piano, and the violin."

"Luke also plays the flute, but he lost it a while back," Ace said.

"I can play the ocarina," Luke defended.

"Ocarina?" Jimmy repeated. "You mean, like, Zelda?"

Ace giggled. "My dad and his friends are super nerds, so they'd be mad if we didn't know who Zelda and Link were."

"Isn't Zelda the dude?" Luke choked at those words.

"Oh, god!" Jimmy apologized. "Did I just insult like, bunch of nerds or something?"

Luke sighed. "No don't worry, it's a common misconception."

"All of a sudden, an angry mob of Zelda fans arrive in the studio," Ace deadpanned. Everyone laughed, and Jimmy snorted.

"And a dude in a Zelda costume yells, 'Beheading!'" Jimmy added.

"You mean Link?" Luke asked.

"Uh... Luke?" Ace said. "Zelda can behead stuff, too." Now, the crowd was cheering at the dialogue. Jimmy chuckled.

"Well, it sounds like we're a bunch of gamers, so...," Jimmy laughed. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Because we are, in fact."

"Well then," Jimmy flourished, "enlighten me on some video game knowledge."

"Talk nerdy to me," Ace said. Jimmy laughed harder, and the band did a _baddum dum_! Even the trumpet solo was played.

"Look at that, a born comedian!" Jimmy smiled. "Your dad must be proud." Luke smirked.

"It's not funny when you live with here for eleven years."

"You're just mad because I ate your cupcake on our seventh birthday," Ace said, raising an eyebrow. Luke's jaw dropped.

"_You're the cupcake thief!_" he gasped. "_And George called me crazy!_" Jimmy was enjoying the scene.

"Now, how did you actually get four viral videos in two months?" he asked.

"Well, if we were to tell you, he'd-" Ace pointed to Luke, "-start rambling on and on, and on, and on until the apocalypse happened!"

"You just have to have something outstanding," Luke said.

"So like, _flaunt it girl?_" Jimmy laughed.

"Amazingly, yeah," Ace said. "Also, it has to break the schedule, something weird and wonderful, or something people will be amazed at."

Luke laughed. "Well, if you do something, it breaks the schedule." Ace stared at him.

"Well, you plan your bathroom breaks, so..."

Luke went pink, so he said, "Well, you dreamed to become a monkey once. How'd that turn out?"

"Aww, come on! That was so PE would be easier!"

"Well, it kind of would..."

Jimmy smiled. "I feel your pain."

Luke became confused. "How can you feel her pain? We don't have the technology to stimulate certain muscles to feel uncomfortable yet."

"Proverbial!" Ace said. She turned to Jimmy. "He can't understand sarcasm, or anything."

"Tone deaf is what I'd call it," Luke said. "But it's much simpler that way."

Jimmy smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen, Ace and Luke Cooper!"


	36. Chapter 36

**Don't worry; I have not abandoned this story! I just have been stuck on this chapter, and my other story, The Remake Outcome. Plus, my computer has been occupied for a while, so I haven't had any time. Also, I just want to say something. When Ace says, "Oh my God," God will be capitalized. However, Luke is probably an Evolutionist, so god won't be capitalized. Complicated, I know, but it works. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

Luke stepped in with Ace. Sheldon and Amy were smiling proudly.

"You did amazing out there," Sheldon grinned.

"Amazing?" Luke complained. "We were ridonkulous!"

"Dude!" Ace said. "Ridonkulous? We were ridonkulous times two!"

They high-fived each other, and did a weird handshake.

Amy laughed. "Ridonkulous?" she asked Sheldon.

"Ridonkulous is better that ridiculous."

"Wow."

"I know they're socially unacceptable."

Ace laughed. "I'm just awesome," she said smoothly.

"And I'm amazing," Luke smiled. "I mean _redonkulous._"

"You are going to be on the Good Morning America show tomorrow, so you better sleep," Sheldon reminded.

"Don't worry, we will," Ace said, yawning.

Luke pulled out his phone, and texted Angel. They exchanged numbers before Luke left so they would keep each other updated, plus for the event happening at her school.

L: GMA tomorrow!

A: Good luck! :)

L: And good night to you!

A: Lol, it's been my bedtime. See you on TV!

The next morning, everyone woke up early, so they could arrive at the studio on time. Ace this time was dressed in a knee-length dress with tights and flats, and Luke wore a dress shirt and a vest over it. Amy this time wore a blouse and skinny jeans with a pair of sneakers, and Sheldon wore the same types of clothes, only in black.

"Hello," they were greeted by a man wearing a headset, and holding a clipboard filled with papers. "Ace and Luke Cooper?'

"Here," the twins said simultaneously. Sheldon and Amy looked at each other, and smiled.

The twins walked upstage to see that Diane Sawyer herself was there. Two men attached mini microphones to the kids' collars. The two sat down on the pair of chairs set down.

"Hello!" Diane said in a calm tone. "I'm Diane, and I'm going to be asking you some questions. Don't be nervous; everything will be just fine, and everyone will love you."

"Thank you," Luke said. Ace nodded.

"And three!" a man said. "Two! One!"

"Hello, and welcome back!" Diane said. "Here we have two viral sensations, and viral sensations they are! Please welcome Ace and Luke Cooper!"

The two smiled at the camera, and Luke nodded at Ace the tiniest bit.

"Hi," Ace said.

"So," Diane started, "You are viral hits at only age eleven. Wow!"

"Thank you," Ace laughed. "I didn't know I'd be that popular before."

"So, tell me about how you were able to do such a feat, stopping a fight!" she asked her.

"I guess it was just a weird sense in me," Ace shrugged. "I-I mean, I just wanted to."

"Wow," Diane remarked. "Like natural instinct?"

"Everything she does is natural instinct," Luke said. "She does whatever she wants, whenever she wants."

Diane smiled. "Well, whatever you two do seems to be very popular."

Luke shrugged. "It's our job."

"So, do you have any other special skills you can show?"

"I can sing the whole Elements song," Ace bragged.

"Elements song?" Diane asked. "You mean, the Periodic Table elements?"

"Yeah," Luke said. "We have eidetic memories, so it's pretty easy."

"Well then, sing it."

Luke took a deep breath, and started.

"_There's antimony, arsenic, aluminum, selenium,  
And hydrogen and oxygen and nitrogen and rhenium  
And nickel, neodymium, neptunium, germanium,  
And iron, americium, ruthenium, uranium,  
Europium, zirconium, lutetium, vanadium  
And lanthanum and osmium and astatine and radium  
And gold, protactinium and indium and gallium  
And iodine and thorium and thulium and thallium."_

Ace laughed as her interviewer's face had her jaw dropped. "That's only the first verse."

"How many verses are there?"

"About four or five."

"No wonder you have great memory!"

Luke, red from holding his breath, smiled. "Well, it helps to take in as much air before singing."

"I can tell!"

Ace laughed, and looked at Luke. "I'd try singing it, but I don't really bother trying to remember it. It really is hard."

Diane laughed, showing she was charmed by the kids. "I feel your pain, sister. So, I know that you both," she said, waving her finger to point at them, "are in college. Where do you go to?"

"I go to Caltech," Luke huffed. "_She _goes to UCLA."

"Caltech has an eleven percent acceptance rate," Ace added. "But since our dad works over there, he had a better chance probably."

"Yeah, well Mom works at UCLA," Luke defended. "So you might have had a better chance."

Amy and Sheldon smiled.

"Wow, two great colleges, huh?" Diane said, impressed even more. "Well, you must be amazing to do so."

"Or just plain luck," Ace shrugged. "We just work."

"You guys are the two best pairings, huh?" Diane laughed.

"Because we are!" Luke said. "It's like Oreos and milk, chocolate and vanilla, strawberry and mango, root beer and ice cream, roses and violets, birds and trees, tea and coffee! A long time ago, you'd think that they wouldn't work together at all, but now, everyone knows that it's the best pairing. Or us. We just work together, she's my other half, and I'm her other half. Without each other, we wouldn't be here. Today."

Ace started smiling.

"Cereal and milk!" Luke said. "A long time ago, cereal was never eaten with milk; no one ever did, or even imagined so. But now, it's unthinkable to imagine eating cereal without milk. She's the cereal, I'm the milk. It just works, and no one questions it. It just does."

"Wow, great explanation," Ace said. "Er, uh, _speech, _actually."

"I have a way with words," Luke sighed, the corner of his mouth slightly upturned. "I _am_ a genius."

"An evil one," Ace muttered. "You are one lab accident away."

"Or I can become Batman," Luke suggested. Ace blew one short breath.

"Yeah, sorry Bruce Wayne," Ace snorted. "I don't think we have that kind of money around here. And I'm not going to be your Alfred."

"Of course you aren't!" Luke smiled. "You'll be Robin!" Ace could only groan.


	37. Chapter 37

The morning after, the four arrived back home in 4A. Leonard and Penny were out to take care of some shopping spree business, so the day wasn't really full of distractions. All they did was put back all their clothes into the dressers. They didn't really bother to change, though.

"Luke!" Ace said while browsing on her phone. She was sitting on the couch, or rather, lying.

"We're a trending topic on Yahoo, Twitter, and Tumblr!"

Luke, surprised, swung by the couch and peeked at Ace's device. There, in clear lettering, was his name next to her name.

"Hey, I'm famous!"

"_We're _famous."

"Yah yah yah."

Sheldon smiled to himself, and Amy sighed happily. They were sitting at the counter of the kitchen, sipping tea from their blue and yellow mugs.

"Angel will be so happy to bring them to her school," Amy laughed.

"Angel's bringing them to school?" Sheldon asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Mhm, Luke told me earlier while we were back at New York."

"Wow. Who's going to drive them?"

"Ace's mother and father, of course."

"Well planned."

"Meh, Luke insisted."

Penny and Leonard then entered the apartment. Actually, they _busted _in.

"Ames!" Penny screamed. "Ace and Luke are famous! Like, everyone loves me just because I said I was their aunt at Kohl's! I even got a discount!"

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Half off," he explained.

As Penny set her numerous shopping bags on the seat vacant next to Ace, she took a glance at Amy.

"Rockin' outfit," she complimented Amy. Amy felt a bit embarrassed.

"Uh, this? Sorry, forgot to change."

Penny laughed. "I said 'Rockin' outfit', not 'Go change right now because I am so jealous' Although, I am really jelly."

Luke rolled his eyes, and muttered, "Typical girls." Ace hearing his mumbling, elbowed him particularly hard in the ribs.

"And typical boys!" she replied in a mock tone.

Luke laughed, and formed his hands into claws. "Rawr!" he laughed. He then pretended to be a dinosaur, chasing Ace. Ace laughed, and soon both were chasing each other yelling, "You're it no you are it got you hey that was me I'm gonna get you hey I tagged you nanana try getting haha you'll never get me Dino-Luke I'll get you someday I touched you no you didn't ooh you nearly knocked over the lamp that was your fault I'm still chasing you!", until they finally ran outside the door, and their giggles were heard outside in the stairwell.

Sheldon, who watched the whole thing, sighed. "I'll get them," he offered. He walked out of the apartment.

"I'm starting to rethink kids," Leonard said, looking a bit frighten.

At that exact moment, a loud bang was heard outside, and a scream.

"AMY!" Sheldon screamed outside. Like natural instinct, Amy ran outside the door. There, she found Sheldon entangled with Luke and Ace at the bottom of the stairwell. Leonard and Penny followed, and saw what happened.

"You idiot!" Ace yelled to Luke. "It's your fault!"

"Don't call your brother an idiot!" Sheldon scolded her.

"He's right," Luke said. "You're the idiot!" Sheldon gave the same look to him, and Luke instantly shut his mouth.

Amy groaned, and helped Luke up, then Ace, and Sheldon got up on his own.

"Wow, how'd that happen?" Penny asked.

"Short story!" Luke laughed manically. "_Someone_ pushed me down, and sent us tumbling!"

"Jack and Jill went up the hill to get a pail of water," Sheldon grumbled, rubbing his scraped elbow.

"Well, it's either Jack or Jill's fault," Penny said.

"_You're kidding_," Ace said almost lazily.

After Sheldon put a band-aid on his elbow, he sat back down on the couch. He still wore his plaid shirts and jeans, because he didn't want to deal with anything else, let alone laundry.

"I ordered the Chinese food for you," Leonard offered.

"Thank you, Leonard," Sheldon groaned. He still was looking at his elbow, which wasn't completely covered with the bandage.

Everyone else came into the apartment, mostly congratulating Ace and Luke on their debuts.

"You guys were amazing," Leonard laughed. "I am so glad that I stayed up late, I got to brag that I knew you guys!"

"And," Howard added, "we got some extra street cred up in Caltech!"

"It's like everyone would bow to us!" Raj smiled, staring upwards, dreamily.

"AKA, it was annoying," Bernadette groaned. "All over town he'd brag about he knew 'those two kids on the internet.'"

"You are lucky Amy," Penny frowned. "You didn't have to see them saying that fifty times to the store clerk."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Well, _they _were looked at like some two celebrities minus the paparazzi," she smiled, looking at Ace and Luke, who were looking a bit too smug.

"_We're famous_," Luke bragged.

"_And we met Jimmy Fallon and Diane Sawyer_," Ace smirked.

"And you hurt your father," Sheldon groaned.

"It's just your elbow," Amy sighed.

Ace snorted. "I broke my leg, my arm, my wrist, my ankle once was sprained, I tripped before and my ear had to get seven stitches, _long story_, bruised my chin, scraped my elbow while skateboarding, got burned by a campfire when we went camping before-"

The list went on and on. Everyone looked at her for a long time while Ace counted off all her injuries from her fingers.

"When will this end?" Penny asked Sheldon.

"Really?" Bernadette snickered. "If Sheldon can blabber on, then she can." Meanwhile, Ace was _still _listing off her injuries.

"-poked my eye on a pole, got cut by a broken glass cup-"

"Besides, I've had worse," Howard joked. Instantly, Leonard and Raj looked at each other and started laughing.

"Yeah, _worse!_" Raj laughed. "Having a robot arm grip on your junk!"

"'_It'll start twisting!_'" Leonard wheezed, laughing way too hard. Then, taking out his inhaler, he breathed in, and held his breath awkwardly.

Sheldon and Luke were clueless. But Ace stopped talking, was horrified beyond repair.

"Ah-ah-ah-" Ace stuttered, her voice gravely, trying to continue.

"I don't get it," Luke said.

"Yeah, when you live with George and actually _get _his dirty jokes, and pay _attention _to it, you rub off."

Sheldon just looked at her. Suddenly, his jaw dropped. He walked outside of the apartment, while everyone stared. Then, they heard the beeps of a cellphone, the dialing sound, and a yell outside.

"WHAT ARE YOU TEACHING MY CHILDREN GEORGE!?"


	38. Chapter 38

Ace woke up normally. Wake up, took a shower, dressed, ate breakfast, and brushed her teeth. She sat down on the couch next to Luke, who was watching some random commercial.

"And if you order in the next ten minutes, we'll send you a _bonus_ Wow Cup!" the commercial said.

"Extra Wow Cup my donkey…" Luke grumbled. Ace could visibly see the dark circles under his eyes.

"Didn't get enough REM, huh?" Ace teased. Luke replied with a nod.

"Jet lag is one thing I have finally experienced," Luke sighed. "Overall, I now know the pain travelers must experience."

"Redundant on the experience, dude."

"Wha?"

"Pfft. Whatever."

Sheldon, who was sitting on his spot, rolled his eyes. Amy needed to go to her lab earlier that morning; some sort of trouble with one of the monkeys.

As the twins watched the random commercials roll across the TV, one caught Ace's eye. Particularly, a movie.

"Okay? Okay."

Ace stopped abruptly. She widened her eyes. Then, Sheldon got hit by a question that sounded a lot like:

"Sheldon, can we watch The Fault In Our Stars?"

"Ask Amy when she comes back."

"Please?"

"No, Ace."

"Please!"

"No."

"Pretty please!"

"No, Ace. I'm not into some besotted teen romance novel, so I will definitively not take you to the movies to watch it."

Ace groaned, and walked to her bedroom. All that remained was Luke.

"You know, Ace has been reading the book countless times before we were famous, right?" Luke mumbled numbly.

"And? I won't waste my time on a movie when I can achieve a Nobel Prize in that amount of time."

"Eh, well, she already is saving up for the Divergent movies for Blu-ray, so that protest probably will be futile. She does love those books, after all."

* * *

Later that day, Amy came back. And of course, Ace asked, "Can we go see The Fault In Our Stars when it comes out?"

"Sure," Amy agreed. "Jesonah was talking about it the whole time at the lab. I could give it a shot."

"Yes! Thank you thank you thank you thank you Amy!"

Ace ran to Amy, and hugged her tightly. Amy smiled, and looked at Sheldon, who once again, was rolling his eyes.

"Typical girls," Sheldon muttered.

"And typical boys," Amy said back.

"Did you know that John Green is also part of the Vlogbrothers and Mental Floss?" Ace said later that night.

"Mhhm," Luke said, reading _The 39 Clues_.

"Also, he has a wife and a child. _And, _he created Crash Course on YouTube!"

"Mhhhm."

Amy was reading _The Fault In Our Stars_, as recommended by Ace, to get ready for the movie. So far, it was pretty good.

"So, let me get this straight," Amy said while reading, "he has a prosthetic leg, and cancer?"

"Yup!" Ace answered. "Well, I think."

"And Hazel has cancer."

"Correct."

"Oh. And Isaac?"

"He's blind."

"Ohhh. Now I get why he missed the car."

* * *

The morning after, Angel came with her backpack. Luke, as always, greeted her warmly.

Ace smirked at Luke. "Angel and Luke, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"Really, Ace!?" Luke groaned. Angel rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, she's just kidding," she smiled. "Besides, what about you and Dustin, Ace?" she teased.

"Can I take back my previous statement?" Ace goofily smiled. Angel shook her head, grinning.

"Let's just say, even."

Angel sat down, and but the bag on the table. She took out a piece of paper with a bunch of boxes to sign and fill.

"You see, I thought back over the weekends that maybe both of you guys could come. The PTA totaled up all the students who could bring someone, and the number was lower than previous school years. So, they're asking if some people bring in extra kids. I know it sounds weird, but I'm just asking."

As Angel took out another copy of the same paper for Ace, Luke looked at the form.

"This is pretty simple. When is it due?"

"Monday."

"Oh. Really, last minute?" Ace nudged Luke in the ribs.

"We were in New York. C'mon, give her a break, bucket head!"

Angel retrieved two pens from a pocket of her backpack, and gave it to Luke and Ace. "Plus, maybe I'll be cooler," Angel added. "I mean, the popular kids are _so _stuck up, and just, eugh. Also, don't worry, they all haven't seen what happened with those two adults yet; only the music videos and stuff."

Ace sighed heavily. "Thank you, God."

"Hey Ace," Amy said as she was sitting at the computer, reading. "I think your sighing skills would be bragging to Hazel." Ace smiled.

"Have you finished?"

"Nearly," Amy said, holding the last few remaining pages of the book.

Angel looked at Luke as he filled in the paper. "What was that about?"

"They're going to watch the new movie for that book," he answered, not looking up. However, he managed to point at a stray book near the Rubik's cube tissues.

"Oh. Understandable."

Ace wrote on the form all the information she needed. At the top, all the information Angel needed was filled out. Name of student/child accompanying. Date of birth (what?). School (UCLA, wonder how they're gonna react). Principal (NONE, SUCKAS!). I agree to follow all terms, conditions, and rules of Blah Blah Elementary, yeah, whatever. Parent/guardian of student/child accompanying, and signature. Mobile numbers and home phone. In case of emergency, contact: blah blah blah. Amy and Sheldon sure will have to fill that out.

"Are we applying for your school?" Ace asked, clearly confused. "Look at how much we have to fill!"

"I know," Angel said, rolling her eyes. "_Wayyyy_ too much."

Luke collected both forms and gave it to Sheldon. He filled everything out, and signed them both. Luke took them back, and gave them to Angel.

"Done!" Ace sighed.

"All that paperwork is essential," Luke said. "You shouldn't complain, who knows if you get an allergic reaction to peanut butter while you're there?"

"I'm not allergic to peanuts; I'm not even allergic to anything."

"Well, maybe suddenly you may get allergic to peanuts."

"Ughhh, typical Luke 'Know-it-all' Cooper."


	39. Chapter 39

Amy managed to finish the book later that day. But, she seemed a bit dazed. You could even say traumatized.

"So, he just dies."

"I know."

"Wow."

"I know."

Ace frowned as she kept on saying 'I know,' to Amy, and her voice started cracking. Luke did a 'really?' look.

"When Ace read the book, she started crying for a whole week," he said, monotone. "Uncle George was really sighing a lot."

Sheldon was on the couch, watching an old episode of Star Trek. Luke was next to him. Amy and Ace sat at the kitchen counter, using Sheldon's laptop, searching up TFIOS all over Google. Two blue books sat next to them. Ace had her headphones back on, and it seemed to be playing the song 'Boom Clap'.

_Boom Clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and_

"Lemme guess, that song was from The Fault In Our Stars!" Luke laughed as he heard it. Ace nodded.

"The trailers. Plus, I got the song a long time ago, so, yeah."

Luke went to the bedroom, and sighed. Their stuff had changed a lot; Ace had a bunch of posters for The Hunger Games, Divergent, and of course, The Fault In Our Stars. However, Luke's hadn't changed that much. All there were was a poster of Batman, and a few posters of Einstein sticking his tongue out, the make-up of an atom, and the Periodic Table.

Luke pulled out a beaten up Batman comic from the bed drawer, and opened it. Then, he took out his laptop, and opened up Word. Then, he clocked a file labeled 'The Dark Knight In Shining Armour'.

_The air was crisp and clear. The familiar smell of metal and blood stained his senses. The night sky was perfect; it was stained the darkest blue imaginable, with little dots of white lining it. As he looked down upon his arm, he saw a dark stain among his fingers; blood. Licking his lips, he looked at the shining Gotham City he swore to protect. She'd be here any minute; but then yet again, she wasn't the type to completely trust._

"_Hello, Bruce," a feline voice purred behind him._

"_Selina."_

_She touched his shoulder, and turned him towards her face. She pushed him slightly with her finger, and traced the symbol on his chest._

"I think that's enough," Luke finally said out one would know about his story. Not ever. If he started freaking out about how amazing it was, Ace would know what was up. That was why he never fangirled. Not ever. Besides, he was just making the story up as he went.

Ace walked in out of nowhere, and Luke shut the laptop instantly. Ace was about to open her mouth, but then stared at Luke as his hand rested on the laptop, a bit too stiffly.

"Uh, _what were you doing?_" Ace asked, a bit freaked out, and eyebrows upward.

"N-n-othing!"

"Don't tell me you hit puberty."

"No, I did not!"

"Then what were you doing!?"

"Nothing!"

"Then why'd you close the laptop?"

"I was scared!"

"C'mon! No one gets scared because they don't want to be caught looking at the molecular scale of bread or something! What were you doing?"

"What were _you _doing?"

"Me and Amy were looking up John Green!"

"Who the flux capacitor is John Green?"

"The author of The Fault In Our Stars, dummy! Were you, you-"

"No! Nononononono! (**Betchya didn't read all those 'no's':P**) I was writing something, okay?"

"_What_ were you writing?"

"Some paper!"

"Nope, you're flinching." It was true; Luke's arm was twitching every time she spoke.

"A story. There. Ya happy?"

"Yes. Also, where did you put the second controller for the X-Box?"

"Near the DVD player."

"Thanks lots, bro."

As Ace walked out , the frown was still imprinted on her face. _What was Luke writing about? He never does anything like that._ She walked back to the living room, where Sheldon was setting up the X-Box.

"Where did Luke say the controller was, Ace?"

"DVD player, Dad."

Sheldon turned around, and saw her face. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Mhhhm."

"Are you sure, you don't seem like it."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Oh. Could Amy, she's a female."

"Daaaad!"

He paused. "Oh. So it isn't gender based?"

"Dad! Really?" Ace's mouth stopped frowning, and smiled the tiniest bit. Sheldon could make her laugh, even when he didn't mean to.

"What? Aren't you going to invite your brother to play Minecraft with you?"

"_Mayyyybe._"

"Ace."

"LUKE, WANNA PLAY MINECRAFT ON THE X-BOX?!"

"Sure, be right there!" both heard Luke yell from the rooms.

"Yeah, he's playing."

* * *

As the twins played, Ace went to near silence. Sheldon and Luke looked at her strangely, and yet Ace didn't notice, let alone care. Amy, who was using the computer, noticed.

Ace stopped playing after a while, and walked back into the bedroom. She opened the laptop on the bed. After logging into Luke's account (_really Luke? TheDarkKnightRises is your password?_) she opened a tab and started searching all the downloads, files, videos, and pictures. All she could see was old childhood stuff which George recorded.

Finally, she checked documents. And she found the strange file. A crease appeared in the middle of her forehead as she opened it.

_Bruce looked at Alfred, who was holding a note on a silver platter. "Mr. Wayne," Alfred spoke in his accented voice, "Ms. Kyle placed this upon the doorstep this morning. She says for you to read it. Privately."_

"_Thank you, Alfred," Bruce said, taking the note in his hands. It was folded up to the size of his palm, and sealed with a piece of yarn. Of course it was yarn._

_Bruce,_

_Meet me at the top of the second tallest building of Gotham. I'll let you figure out which building (if you can actually do all the effort), because, well, who knows where this letter could end up? I have something important to tell you._

_-S_

_Selina? What should she know about anything?_

_Later that night, Bruce wore his Batman suit. Well, if he needed to climb up a tall building, he wouldn't do it in a tux, now would he?_

_The air was crisp and clear. The familiar smell of metal and blood stained his senses. The night sky was perfect; it was stained the darkest blue imaginable, with little dots of white lining it. As he looked down upon his arm, he saw a dark stain among his fingers; blood. Licking his lips, he looked at the shining Gotham City he swore to protect. She'd be here any minute; but then yet again, she wasn't the type to completely trust._

"_Hello, Bruce," a feline voice purred behind him._

"_Selina."_

_She touched his shoulder, and turned him towards her face. She pushed him slightly with her finger, and traced the symbol on his chest._

The document ended right there. Ace stared at it, jaw dropping.

Luke wrote fanfiction.


End file.
